Arruyo
by Lullaby-Sarahi
Summary: Lucy fue rescatada. Pero las guerreras han perdido muchas cosas, además que a una gran amiga. El amor de Marina y Clef por fin da sus señales. Pero, será que Leibac ganará al final? Tres años después de la batalla con Deboner. Nuevo enemigo hermano de Cle
1. Un deseo

N/A: Hola este es mi primer fic de las guerreras. En general trata de las  
tres, pero con una especial vista de la relación Marina, Guru Clef y  
Ascot.. Jijiji, también con la añadidura de un personaje más Karma. Ya  
lo conocerán.  
Tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas, espero que les guste ;).  
  
Un deseo  
  
Era de noche en Tokio y la nieve caía sobre la ciudad. Era uno de los inviernos más fríos que se habían visto. En lo alto de la torre una jovencita escribía en una ventana empañada por el frío.  
  
"I wish u were here with me" sus ojos azules y profundos lucían tristes. Marina esperaba a que sus tres amigas llegaran. Vestía una camisa blanca delicada con una falda corta gris oscuro, y con una corbata negra, usaba medias lycra hasta las rodillas con zapatillas de correa negra, llevaba un gran abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta los pies. Su pelo continuaba largo y seguía usando solo una cinta para sostenerlo, esta era negra.  
  
-¿A quien quieres contigo?- preguntó Anais.  
  
Marina sorprendida se dio la vuelta. "Desde cuando estará aquí?" se pregunto. Borro rápidamente con la mano lo que había escrito  
  
-No, nadie. sólo era para practicar mi ingles ^-^- le consteto.  
  
Anais puso cara de "-_- no te creo pero bueno" y no digo más. Anais ahora usaba lentes de contacto y llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas verde olivo con una camisa pegada manga larga blanca y negro. Usaba tenis deportivos y no llevaba calcetines. El pelo lo usaba un poco más largo y con una cinta verde en el cabello.  
  
- ¡Anais. Marina!- se escuchó un grito. Lucy llegaba corriendo.- Siento mucho llegar tarde, pero fui de compras con Maziel y Saturno. no me dejaban venir- Con cara de gatito regreso sus pensamientos a momentos antes.  
  
Lucy yo sé que tienes un novio y que te espera en la torre ¬-¬. no me engañas- Le dijo maziel.  
  
Una gran gota apareció en la cara de Lucy - Te he dicho que no hermano n_n- le contesto  
  
-Déjala, si tiene un novio es problema de ella. Además, ya es una señorita y nunca antes la había visto tan feliz- Dijo Saturno mientras sacaba unos zapatos negros de una estante.  
  
"Saturno" pensó Lucy. -Esta bien. pero al menos llevalo a la casa ¬-¬. ¿te parece?  
  
-^_^ claro hermano- y se fue feliz.  
  
Lucy vestía una chamarra roja de mangas blancas con su nombre bordado al lado derecho, una camiseta mini pegada negra y unos pantalones rojos flojos a la cadera que le llegaban justo arriba de los tobillos. Llevaba tenis deportivos sin calcetines y usaba a misma trenza que antes. Ella estaba sólo un poco más alta que antes.  
  
-No te preocupes Lucy, te comprendemos - Le dijo Anais.  
  
- ¿y de que hablaban?- pregunto Lucy con curiosidad -De nada en especial. ^-^- dijo Marina que no quería que Lucy supiera que estaba triste. Anais la vio -_- "claro" pensó esta. Pero Marina no pudo evitar poner una cara triste al pensar en que no había podido decir lo que sentía a Guru Clef. Lucy la vio con ternura y la abrazó.  
  
-No sé porque estas así pero no me gusta verte así- le dijo mientras la apretaba.  
  
Anais se acerco y la abrazó también. Una lágrima se deslizó por la cara de Marina mientras decía: - Quiero ir a Cephiro  
  
- Yo también- dijo Lucy. De repente una luz brillante iluminó toda la torre y el suelo desapareció a los pies de las chicas. Todo se puso oscuro y comenzaron a caer.  
  
- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- gritó Marina  
  
-Parece que estamos en Cefiro de nuevo- dijo Anais, se sostenía el pelo que no le dejaba ver adonde caía.  
  
-Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. regresamos a Cefiro- las chicas de convirtieron en sus figuras superdeformed.  
  
Después de unos minutos el pez de Guru Clef no llegaba a donde ellas y no se miraba en varios kilómetros a la redonda.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhh. ¡¡¡¿Dónde esta Fisula?!!!- gritó Marina.  
  
- Bueno viéndolo desde un punto de vista de análisis. Si nadie sabia que nosotras regresábamos, sobre todo porque nosotras tampoco lo sospechábamos, entonces ¿porque habrían de mandarlo?- dijo Anais tratando tranquila en su figura superdeformed. La cara de Marina se torno en azul y grito:  
  
- ¡Moriremos!- Con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos. Las tres comenzaron a gritar. Cada vez estaban más cerca del suelo, caerían en un claro de bosque, ni siquiera las ramas amortiguarían su golpe. Ya en el momento de la aceptación cuando solo se taparon los ojos y esperaban el golpe. algo paso, abrieron los ojos y estaban suspendidas sobre el aire. Estaban sorprendidas. De entre los árboles salió un hombre alto de cabellos grises, lacios y largos recogidos en una cola baja a la mitad de la espalda. Con una gran túnica blanca y muchas joyas azules que la adornaban. Ojos azules y tan profundos que parecían un océano, de tez blanca pálida. Tenía su mano levantada y un brillo blanco salía de ella. Después de unos segundos cayeron al suelo.  
  
- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Lucy  
  
Mi nombre es Karma, soy discípulo del Guru Clef. Para servirles señoritas "voladoras"- diciendo esto se inclinó.  
  
"Eso me suena a burla"¬-¬ pensó Marina - Pero, ¿no es Ascot el discípulo de Clef?- pregunto.  
  
El sonrió burlescamente - Sí, lo es. Es mi compañero si puede así llamársele, la verdad el es un poco torpe y claro nos separa mucho la brecha de mis poderes con los suyos, yo soy mejor por supuesto ;).  
  
-Y mucho más modesto- murmullo Marina ¬-¬.  
  
- ¿Pero ustedes quienes son? ¿y porque estaban cayendo del cielo?  
  
- Somos las niñas del mundo místico- le contesto Lucy  
  
"Si ellas son las chicas del mundo místico. entonces ella debe ser una. pero.¿Cuál? " pensó viendo a Marina.  
  
-¿Pero si eres alumno del Guru Clef deberías estar en el castillo o no?- pregunto Anais.  
  
-Salí a dar un paseo. Me gusta ver el campo y la naturaleza.  
  
- Pero como es que no te conocíamos antes, digo ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto entre los refugiados  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y si pueden decirme sus nombres tus compañeras también no me molesto ^-^. Luego les explicare.  
  
Mi nombre es Anais, ella es Lucy y aquí a mi lado esta Marina.  
  
"Así que es ella, debí suponerlo por lo que me él decía. es más bella de lo que imagine" pensó. -Ahora les explicaré porque no me conocieron. Yo soy de Autozam, vine aquí porque siempre me gusto la naturaleza, además de que la magia y sus misterios siempre me llamaron la atención. Clef me hizo problemas al principito pero se dio cuenta de mis habilidades y sobre todo de mis deseos así que me tomo como discípulo.  
  
-Nunca imagine que alguien de Autozam vendría a vivir a Cephiro- dijo Lucy - Debes conocer a Zaz y Geo.  
  
-Si, ellos fueron quienes me hablaron de su viaje a Cephiro y los que me hicieron decidirme por venir aquí.  
  
-n_n ¿Y como están ellos?  
  
- Ahyyyyy Lucy, luego le preguntas por tus amigos -_-. ¿Nos podrias llevar al castillo? Queremos ver a nuestros amigos- Le dijo Marina.  
  
- Claro. Siganme.  
  
Y se metió entre los árboles. Ellas lo siguieron. Cephiro estaba completamente recuperado después de la última vez que lo vieron, tenia toda la belleza que de la primera vez con un poco más de magia en el aire. Ellas podían sentirla. Estaban felices de pensar en lo cercanas que estaban a sus seres amados, menos una, Marina estaba nerviosa sentía un pequeño miedo en su corazón al pensar que tal ves Clef no sentía nada por ella. Karma que caminaba al frente de ella se dio cuenta, no dejaba de verla. Anais caminaba al lado de Karma y Lucy atrás de Marina viendo todo el paisaje emocionada. Muchas aves de todos los colores volaban de árbol a árbol. Anais hablaba con Karma tranquilamente mientras que Lucy caminaba impresionada diciéndole a Marina que mirara cada nueva ave que miraba pasar. Marina no le hacia caso.  
  
Poco a poco los arboles se fueron haciendo menos frecuentes hasta que llegaron a una pastura, desde la colina que estaban se miraba a los lejos el castillo tal como la ultima vez pero sin los cristales en su base, lucia hermoso en todo su esplendor. Los corazones de las niñas se rebolzaron de felicidad.  
  
-Allí esta, es hermoso. No puedo creer que estemos de regreso aquí. Parece un sueño- Dijo Anais  
  
-Pues si lo es. no quiero despertar- contesto Lucy y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo con todas sus fuerzas. Anais la siguió, pero Marina se quedo parada en su sitio con su mirada clavada en el castillo. Karma no dejaba de verla.  
  
-Parece que eres la única que no quiere llegar al castillo.  
  
- Ah? No claro que no. Si quiero llegar.  
  
-¿Esta Nerviosa por algo entonces? ¿Tiene miedo de algo?  
  
-No, ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? ^-^ Estoy de los mas tranquila. ¡Esperenme!- y comenzó a correr.  
  
"-_- La verdad no lo creo" y camino detrás de ellas. Karma estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que las guerreras mágicas eran tan pequeñas.  
  
En el castillo Guru Clef entrenaba a Paris y Ascot para el uso de algunos hechizos. Paris parado frente a Ascot y Clef mantenía las manos levantadas a la altura de sus hombros un brillo amarillo lo cubría completamente. De repente Clef sintió algo.  
  
"No puede ser. ella esta aquí." giro su cabeza así la salida y dijo como un murmullo. - Las guerreras mágicas. están. aquí  
  
Paris y Ascot se sorprendieron un corrieron a la entrada del castillo. Era verdad, a lo lejos las podían ver, vestian diferente pero eran ellas tal y como las recordaban. Lucy a la cabeza corriendo fuertemente, Anais detrás de ella detenida tomando aliento y Marina dando alcanze a Anais.  
  
-No sé de donde esta niña saca tantas energías  
  
- Anais, deberias acostumbrarte a ello. Después de todo siempre fue así ^- ^.  
  
-Tienes razón(  
  
Lucy fue la primera en llegar, al hacerlo abrazó fuertemente a Paris.  
  
-Los extrañabamos tanto como no tienes idea  
  
-Nosotros también Lucy. nosotros tambien. ¡¡Pero mira!! Estas más grande.  
  
Ella se puso como gatito ^-^- ¡Siiiii!!, he crecido un poco. ¡Ascot!- Lucy abrazo a Ascot.  
  
-Pero sigues siendo la misma niña  
  
-¬-¬ ¿a quien llamas niña?... Claro que si( soy la de siempre- Lucy se dio la vuelta y vio al Guru Clef entonces hizo una reverencia- Hola Guru Clef  
  
Clef le sonrió y dijo - ¿A mi no me abrazas Lucy?  
  
-¡Claro!- y corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente  
  
-Las extrañe tanto mis niñas- Clef la abrazaba como un padre a su hija, dulcemente. 


	2. Los encuentros

Los encuentros  
  
Anais levanto la miraba y vio a lo lejos a Paris.  
  
-¿Vamos Marina?^-^  
  
Marina le contesto con la cabeza haciendo la señal de si y comenzaron a correr, mientras corrían podían sentir como sus corazones latían aun mas fuerte. Las dos se acercaban a lo que mas habían extrañado del mundo mágico. Llegaron al mismo tiempo pero Anais fue la primera en saludar. Se acerco a Paris tímidamente como si estuviera frente a un sueño.  
  
-Paris.  
  
Este no espero ni un segundo y la abrazo fuertemente. No quería soltarla otra vez, ahora que la volvía a tener no la dejaría ir como la vez anterior.  
  
-¬-¬ Ya me doy cuenta que no me piensas saludar Paris.- le dijo Marina.  
  
Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de los dos jóvenes que se abrazaban.  
  
-^-^ Hola Marina, parece que no cambias ¬-¬- Le dijo Paris que no soltaba a Anais de la cintura.  
  
-¬-¬..  
  
Paris soltó a Anais y abrazo a Marina dulcemente. Marina sonrió. Y le murmuro al oído.  
  
-Ella te quiere mucho, no tienes idea de cómo te extraño.  
  
-Te equivocas si tengo idea porque la extrañe de igual manera, soñaba todas las noches con este momento.  
  
Mientras Paris y Marina se saludaban Anais saludaba a Ascot.  
  
-Hola Ascot, es un placer verte.- Mientras hacia una reverencia.  
  
-Lo mismo digo Anais- contestándole con una sonrisa.  
  
-Guru Clef creo que a cambiado un poco. ¿o no? O-O.- le dijo Anais al ver a Clef.  
  
Una gran gota se deslizo por la cabeza de Clef. Lucy que no se había percatado se dio cuenta en ese momento.  
  
-¡Eeeeeeeeeees ciiiiieeeeeertooooooooo!!!... estás más grande y la ropa es diferente.- exclamo Lucy.  
  
- Ejem. si un poco^-^. es que como no hay pilar no tengo porque esconder mi imagen real. - les contesto.  
  
-Creo que se te ve muy bien Guru Clef- le dijo Lucy.  
  
Mientras Paris y Marina seguían abrazados.  
  
-Pero tienes que saber que no sólo yo soñaba con este momento. Ascot te ha extrañado mucho Marina, él no dejaba de hablar de ti.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
Ascot no dejaba de verla. Marina al darse cuenta le sonrió y se acerco a él. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras ella se acercaba, se quedo quieto, no podía moverse. Marina lo abrazo dulcemente.  
  
-Mi tierno amigo Ascot. Me haz hecho mucha falta.  
  
Ascot no dijo nada, sólo levanto lentamente los brazos y la abrazo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, le parecía un sueño estar así con ella. Ella se separo y lo vio a los ojos.  
  
-Sigues siendo tan tierno como siempre^-^.  
  
-Ma.ri.na, tu también me hiciste mucha falta- le contesto perdido en su mirada.  
  
Guru Clef a unos pocos centímetros no podía dejar de sentir un poco de enojo al verlos así, pero tenía que controlarse. Él seguía siendo el Guru y debía dejar de pensar en cosas de muchachos. Karma desde atrás llegaba caminando, miro a Guru Clef "La quieres mucho. lastima que no sabes ser sincero contigo y con nadie".  
  
Marina se volteo hacia Guru Glef, dio unos pasos se paro frente a él sin decir nada y sin controlar un impulso lo abrazo. El soltó su báculo. Lucy se volvió como gatita y rápidamente lo tomo para que no terminara de caer "que suerte..".  
  
Los dos abrazos no dejaban de pensar en lo que sentían, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Marina no dejaba de pensar en su deseo desde que regresaron a Tokio "I wish u were here with me. now u´r here". Sus pensamientos regresaron a la realidad en un momento.  
  
-Hola Clef. has cambiado un poco^-^  
  
-Te equivocas sigo siendo el mismo sólo un poco más alto.  
  
Karma se acercó- Encontre a las Guerreras Mágicas cayendo del cielo cerca del claro en el antiguo bosque del silencio.  
  
-Lo siento, supongo que se asustaron mucho. Pero desde que se anulo el sistema del pilar no he visto la necesidad de vigilar, Fisula sólo recorre los cielos de Cephiro una vez al día y sólo es para asegurarme de que todo este bien- explicó Clef.  
  
-No te preocupes ^-^- contestó Lucy.  
  
Todos entraron al castillo y caminaron por un gran pasillo. Mientras Clef les explicaba todo lo que había sucedido mientras ellas estaban lejos; les habla acerca de los tratos con Autozam, las exportaciones a Cizeta y los intercambios con Farem. Lucy no dejaba de ver alrededor buscando a Latiz.  
  
-Guru Clef ¿te molesta si te interrumpo para hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-ummm, claro que no Lucy haz la que quieras.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Latiz en este momento?- pregunto sonrojada.  
  
-^-^ El debe estar haciendo cambio de turno de guardia. Aunque no ha habido problemas desde mucho tiempo siempre mantenemos guardias en las aldeas de Cephiro. Aunque Latiz no lo quizo a un principio, Ráfaga le cedió el puesto como jefe de la guardia, aunque Ráfaga siempre esta con él.  
  
- ¿Podemos ir a donde él esta?  
  
- ^-^ Claro Lucy esta en el jardin trasero- al decir esto Presea apareció corriendo por el pasillo, tenia cara de preocupación, como si algo serio hubiese pasado.  
  
- Guru Clef algo raro ha pasado en la nave que sale a Autozam y el capitán insiste en hablar contigo.- le dijo con cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-No lo sé a ciencia cierta pero debemos viajar inmediatamente.- al decir esto se dio cuenta de las tres visitantes- Ni. ñas. regresaron.. "Ella esta aquí. no."- la impresión que le causo ver a las jovencitas no fue precisamente de felicidad. Ellas no se dieron cuenta y Lucy saltó a abrazarla.  
  
-Presea te hemos extrañado tanto ^-^.  
  
-¿Eh? Si yo también Lucy. pero en este momento hay un gran problema.  
  
-Ahora mismo vamonos. Que preparen los caballos. Lo siento niñas pero deben entender que mis deberes son antes. Paris por esta vez puedes quedarte, iré sólo con Presea. Con su permiso.- al decir esto vio a Marina que bajo la mirada ella esperaba estar con él todo el día. Él bajo la mirada, esperaba lo mismo, y se marchó junto con Presea. Se alejaron por el largo pasillo con dirección contraria a la que llevaban los otros.  
  
-¿Por qué se va sólo con Presea?- preguntó Marina.  
  
-Porque ella es la consejera de asuntos exteriores- contesto Paris.  
  
-Además de que pasa largo tiempo encerrado con ella y es en la única persona que confía. bueno en ella y en mí.- agregó Karma que se había mantenido de último en el grupo.  
  
Mientras tanto Guru clef montaba en un animal banco enorme parecido a un perro con alas junto con Presea y se alejaron. El grupo continúo caminando cuando escucharon que una gran bandeja caía al suelo.  
  
-¡Regresaron! ¡Mis niñas! Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí.- Caldina corrió hacia ellas y abrazo fuertemente a Lucy.  
  
-Hay no. otra vez..- murmuró Lucy. Caldina seguía igual de voluptuosa que siempre y llevaba el mismo traje de la última vez, se le veía muy feliz.  
  
-¡Niñas regresaron! Siempre supe que lo harían, sólo estos faltos de fe dudaron- dijo viendo a Paris y Ascot. Estos se quedaron callados, ella tenia razón de un momento a otro comenzaron a dudar si es que las guerreras regresarían a Cephiro.  
  
-Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estamos aquí- dijo Anais.  
  
-Y que nunca se volverán a ir- término Paris.  
  
Las chicas se vieron entre ellas, nunca antes habían pensado en el hecho de que tendrían que regresar, pero no querían dejar a sus familias y amigos. Los demás al darse cuenta de que las chicas habían cambiado de expresión de rostro se preocuparon. Todos se quedaron callados cuando de la nada salió una conejita blanca volando con el agite de sus orejas.  
  
-puuuuuuupuuuuuu  
  
-¡Nikona!- dijo Lucy mientras la agarraba y la abrazaba fuertemente.  
  
-Hola pequeña ^-^- dijo Anais mientras Nikona saltaba a ella.  
  
- Ohhh no, este abrigo es muy caro y.- dijo Marina cuando de repente ya tenía a la coneja entre sus brazos- .no lo llenaras de tus pelos blancos -_- .Nikona, sabes lo cerca que estas a morir.  
  
-Pu puuuu? ^-^ Nikona saltó huyendo de Marina y todos comenzaron a reír.  
  
-¿Les parece si vamos donde Latiz?- preguntó Lucy para interrumpir a todos.  
  
Todos accedieron y comenzaron a caminar. En el centro del jardín trasero un grupo de soldados formados frente a dos hombres de armadura quienes les daban las ordenes. Eran Latiz y Ráfaga. Ráfaga observo al grupo que se acercaba y noto a las visitas inesperadas que tenían.  
  
-Latis creo que es mejor que terminemos ya.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Pues porque alguien ha venido a verte, mira para allá- y le señalo con la cara el lugar por donde se acercaban. Latiz se sorprendió e instintivamente corrió hacia donde Lucy amarrándola en un gran abrazo.  
  
-Te he extrañado tanto.- le dijo Latiz al oído, de detrás de un árbol salió Primavera muy molesta.  
  
-¡¿Tú?!, ¿Qué haces aquí?... pense que me había librado de ti -_-. ¡Sueltalo!- decía mientras la tiraba de la trenza.  
  
____________________________________________________________________ N/A: Aquí termina la parte pacífica del fic ;). Espero que les haya gustado hasta donde va. Por favor cualquier comentario, cualquier sugerencia. Reviews :p 


	3. mientras dormia

Los encuentros 3. Mientras dormía En la reconstruida fortaleza de Zagato unos ojos amarillos y brillantes contemplaban el espejo, la escena de la llegada de las guerreras mágicas no sólo sorprendió a Guru Clef y los habitantes del castillo, si no también a aquel elfo mitad lobo.  
  
-Las guerreras mágicas regresaron del mundo místico mi señor Leibac. - detrás de Nova apareció un hombre rubio de ojos azules como diamantes, muy parecidos a los de Clef, de cabello corto desarreglado con una tiara negra adornada de una joya azul, vestía una túnica larga y llevaba en su mano derecha un báculo negro similar al de Clef pero de color negro y con la forma de un dragón con una gema azul en sus fauces.  
  
-Así que son esas pequeñas niñas. No parecen peligrosas.  
  
-Los mismo dijo mi Señor Zagato y ahora él esta muerto.  
  
-¡Ja! No me compares con el estupido de Zagato. somos muy diferentes, al igual que soy diferente a Debonair porque no lucho con las fuerzas del miedo de un pueblo, lucho con las fuerzas del odio hacia ese pueblo. ¡Liarna! Ven acá - de entre las aguas (que todos recordamos de la primera temporada) salió una jovencita de cabellos largos y lacios, lo llevaba suelto, rubia, vestía de violeta, sus ojos eran cafés y era más o menos de la edad de las guerreras. Lucia seria, caminaba de manera orgullosa. Sin hacer reverencia alguna respondió al llamado de Leibac.  
  
-¿Para qué me solicitas?  
  
Mira al espejo- le dijo y le mostró la imagen de Lucy abrazando a Latiz - ella es la niña que causo la muerte de tu hermano Águila. Ella es la guerrera mágica de la que esta enamorado Latiz. -Un destello de cólera se vio en los ojos de Liarna, esa era la chica que se había llevado a las dos personas que ellas más amaba. Por su cabeza había llegado hasta Cephiro.- Ella y las otras guerreras mágicas acaban de regresar Cephiro, así que esta noche se quedarán en el castillo. Por las emociones acumuladas y la energía que gastaron en llegar hasta aquí deben estar muy cansadas así que será un buen momento para que lleves acabo tu venganza.  
  
Ella lo miro.- Eres muy listo, me parece buena tu idea así que la llevaré acabo, después recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme a matar a Latiz. Esta noche mataré a la Guerrera mágica, es una promesa. - diciendo esto se interno en un agujero oscuro que se formo frente a ella.  
  
En el castillo se llevaba acabo una cena de bienvenida para las recién llegadas. Todos dentro de una gran sala, con una mesa enorme adornada con utensilios dorados, desde los tenedores hasta los platos. Todo había sido organizado rápidamente por Caldina. Al lado de cada niña se sentaba su pareja, la persona a la que ellas habían entregado su corazón; claro con excepción de Marina que estaba sentada al lado de Ascot por insitencia de la organizadora. En la mesa se veían diferentes mangares de todas las formas y colores imaginables. Frente a cada niña se ubicaba un plato diferente, las chicas miraban sus platos con curiosidad.  
  
-Dejen de ver la comida como si esta se las fuera a comer a ustedes. Estos son platos de los diferentes planetas. Lucy tu tienes de Autozam, Anais tu de Farem y Marina de mi natal Cizeta.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Cómo es que sirven comida de los otros planetas?- preguntó Anais.  
  
-Como se ha abierto el mercadeo entre todos los planetas ahora puedes encontrar cosas de cada uno en el otro.- le contestó París.  
  
-Y claro como cada una "visito" las naves de esos planetas, pensé en ofrecerles el platillo más delicioso de cada uno ^-^. No les parece una ídea genial.  
  
- Bueno. digamos que si -_- - dijo Marina- sólo que. si no fuera tan. verde .-_-  
  
-Vamos Marina no seas tan prejuiciosa- le dijo Paris.  
  
Esta bien.- contesto mientras tocaba con la cuchara el platillo frente a ella para ver si no se movía.  
  
Todos comían apaciblemente hablando de las cosas que pasaron desde la partida de las guerreras.  
  
-Nunca imagine que regresarías- Le dijo Latiz a Lucy.  
  
Ella le sonrió, había sentido lo mismo muchas veces. - No hubiese podido vivir sin hacerlo.  
  
La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, cuando terminaron de comer Caldina llevó a las chicas a sus habitaciones. Anais y Lucy hubieran preferido no separarse de sus amados con el miedo de al despertar al día siguiente ya no los encontrarían y estarían en Tokio como cualquier otro día. Sólo Marina visitaba la realidad en esos momentos. Caldina les hablaba de las celebraciones que se habían llevado acabo para unir a los planetas y las visitas de los embajadores a Cephiro.  
  
-Disculpa Caldina, pero.¿Todavía no regresan Presea y Guru Clef no es así?- pregunto preocupada Marina.  
  
-¿Ah?, Ellos siempre que se ausentan así tardan varios días en regresar. A decir verdad a veces me hacen pensar que todo son pequeñas mentiritas de enamorados para encontrarse solos.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
Marina aparto la cara como si tratase de ver hacia el jardín al lado izquierdo del pasillo. -¿En serio?, que gracioso.- Lucy y Anais persibieron la tristeza en las palabras de Marina y se quedaron mudas. Caldina retomó el tema anterior sin darle importancia al incidente. Dieron una vuelta en una esquina y llegaron a un pasillo pequeño ocupado sólo por tres puertas.  
  
-Aquí están sus cuartos, tomen el de su predilección son cuartos iguales. Pensé en ponerlas juntas por si querían conversar por las noches o algo así. Para que estén cerca.  
  
-Muchas gracias ^-^ - contestaron las tres al unísono. Caldina regreso por el pasillo y ellas se quedaron decidiendo en que cuarto dormirían.  
  
-Si no les molesta creo que tomare este- dijo Marina abriendo el cuarto de la derecha.- tengo mucho sueño y quiero descansar.  
  
-Claro, si quieres ese me parece bien. ¿Tú que dices Lucy?  
  
-A mi me parece bien. Pero. Marina te veo triste. ¿Te gustaría que habláramos de algo?  
  
-¿Triste?¿Yo?... Naaaa. es sólo su imaginación, yo estoy bien sólo que estoy cansada porque han sido muchas emociones juntas.  
  
"-_- no le creemos" pensaron las otras dos guerreras.  
  
-Esta bien Marina, creo que también estoy cansada, así que tomaré el cuarto de la izquierda. Claro si no te molesta dormir en el centro Lucy  
  
- Claro que no me molesta ^-^ puedo dormir en cualquier lugar sin problema-  
  
- -_- si te creo que Lucy. Bueno, es hora de decir buenas noches Lucy, Anais que duerman bien.  
  
-Igualmente- contestaron las otras dos y todas se metieron a sus habitaciones. Al cerrar la puerta Marina se apoyo en ella y dio un suspiro. Sus ojos se quedaron perdidos por un momento en el vacío y luego camino hasta la cama. Se lanzó en ella y cerró sus ojos.  
  
Lucy entro en su cuarto, era como los anteriores, sobre una silla frente al espejo estaba colocado un camisón con de seda. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se puso el camisón. Cuando iba a disponerse a acostarse escucho que tocaban a la puerta.  
  
"Será Latiz. pero no me dijo que vendría" Lucy se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Una figurita blanca de largas orejas comenzó a la saltar por todos lados.  
  
-Nikona eres tu. Estaba asustada, no sabía quien eras. Ven acá, vamos a dormir.- y se costo abrazando a la pequeña coneja. Se durmió profundamente. De la sombra que se formaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto salió Liarna con una espada en mano, saltó y se paro en la cabecera de la cama, levantó su espada y una oscura sonrisa asomó en su rostro. "Será más fácil de lo que pensaba" pensó.  
  
-Al menos morirás dormida- dijo, mientras esto pasada de dentro de Lucy salió lo que parecía un alma al principio materializándose segundos después. Esta saltó sobre Liarna tirándola al suelo.  
  
-Tal vez ella duerma pero yo no y no dejaré que nadie nunca le haga daño.  
  
Liarna se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que se asusto al ver a esa chica que salió del cuerpo de la guerrera mágica y que se le parecía tanto, con excepción de las orejas puntiagudas.  
  
-¿Pero que demonios?-dijo Liarna. Liarna con el mango de la espada que mantenía en la mano golpeo en el rostro de Luz obligándola a que se apartara. Luz se levanto enojada y saco sus espadas de luz, luego recordó que Lucy continuaba en el cuarto, miró hacía donde esta estaba y la vio asustada viendo la pelea. Luz pensó en que sacar a la chica que las atacaba del cuarto para evitar que matasen a Lucy y entonces se lanzó nuevamente sobre Liarna y las dos rompieron la puerta. Lucy se levantó de la cama y salió hasta el pasillo donde la pelea continuaba. Marina y Anais también habían salido al escuchar el escándalo afuera.  
  
Liarna estaba a unos cuantos metros de Luz -¿Quién demonios eres tu y porque te pareces tanto a la asesina de mi hermana?  
  
-Pues si hablas de Lucy es porque soy su hija.  
  
-Su hija- los ojos de Liarna se llenaron de cólera- entonces... tu y.... Latis... maldita.- unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.  
  
"¿Por qué conoce a Latiz?" pensó Lucy "y ¿Por qué esta llorando?".  
  
-¡No maldigas a mi madre!- gritó Luz mientras su cuerpo se iba rodeando de una luz roja -¡Flechas de fuego!- arrojo la magia contra Liarna haciendola retroceder.  
  
Liarna levantó la cara sonriendo- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? No me digas que también el poder de las guerreras mágicas es así de débil. Te mostraré como se debería hacer- diciendo esto repitió los movimientos de Luz - ¡Flechas de Fuego!- arrojo las flechas de fuego contra Luz, esta puso un campo a su alrededor el que se rompió y con esto arrojo a Luz contra la pared.  
  
-¡Luz!- grito Lucy. Intento correr a ayudar a Luz pero Marina la retuvo y la empujo al cuarto, jalando a Anais de un brazo.  
  
-¡Estas loca! Nosotras no tenemos magia no lograremos nada- le dijo Marina a Lucy.  
  
-Pero es que... Luz...  
  
-Lucy ella puede cuidarse sola y creo que Marina tiene razón sin magia no podemos hacer nada por ayudarla. En lugar de eso seriamos un estorbo.  
  
Lucy bajo la cabeza y escucho los gritos de Luz afuera.  
  
-No importa no puedo quedarme aquí- empujó a Marina y salió corriendo por la puerta.  
  
-¡Lucy!- gritaron las dos jovencitas que se quedaban en el cuarto.  
  
Al estar afuera pudo ver a Luz levantándose del suelo con sangre que le corría por la frente y Liarna frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro que le hablaba.  
  
-Vamos llama a tu madre para que te ayude.  
  
-¡Aquí estoy! Es a mi a quien quieres así que déjala- le gritó Lucy.  
  
-Muy bien- Liarna mantenía la sonrisa malvada.  
  
Un brillo rojo comenzaba a rodear a Lucy. Por el pasillo corriendo alguien se acerba, era Latiz que había escuchado las explosiones de la magia de Liarna y Luz. Afuera dos viajeros llegaban al castillo y se bajan de sus caballos.  
  
-No entiendo porque insististe en que regresáramos esta misma noche, otras veces no te molesta que nos quedemos cerca de los puertos de aterrizaje de las naves.- le reprochó Presea a Clef.  
  
-Te dije que tengo mis motivos- le contesto y luego pensó "ella esta aquí y quiero verla mañana temprano". Pocos segundos después pudo sentir un fuerza oscura y familiar rodeando Cephiro. De un momento a otro el cielo se comenzó a nublar y rayos llegaban hasta la tierra provocando incendios en los bosques y aldeas. El volcán de Rayhearth que se había mantenido tranquilo comenzó una erupción, en el mar de Seres remolinos comenzaron a formarse y en el cielo fuertes viento soplaban lo que impedía el vuelo de cualquier tipo. De repente un gran sismo movió todo Cephiro desde sus cimientos.  
  
Mientras tanto Lucy parada frente a Liarna levantaba una mano y con enojo desde el fondo de sus corazón llegaban las palabras - Te mostrare lo que son unas verdaderas ¡Flechas de fuego!- con el poder que nunca antes habían visto las amigas de Lucy, esta lanzó un gran ataque hiriendo a Liarna quien cayó al suelo al momento. Las amigas de Lucy no podian creer que Lucy pudiera hacer magia sin que Guru Clef se las devolviese, luego recordaron que Lucy había sido elegida como nuevo pilar antes de que esta aboliera el sistema y entendieron que todo era por la gran fuerza de voluntad de Lucy.  
  
Cuando Latiz hubo terminado de llegar se sorprendio mucho al ver a Liarna -¿Liarna... qué haces aquí?  
  
Esta levanto la mirada y dijo - Hermano...  
  
Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, lo mismo que sus amigas. En ese momento un gran terremoto comenzó a sacudir Cephiro. En el cielo se vio la imagen de un hombre, era Leibac, este reía malévolamente.  
  
-Hola querido hermano, supongo que te sorprende verme... sobre todo porque no imaginabas que estaba vivo. Como vez este universo esta lleno de sorpresas. Estoy vivó y lleno de deseos de destruir todo aquello que una vez me rechazo, desde Cephiro hasta a ti. Al gran Guru Clef, mi hermano...jajajajajaja. Liarna regresa, después tendrás oportunidad de matar a la guerrera mágica.  
  
Liarna obedeció las ordenes de Leibac y desapareció en una de las sombras que se formaba en un pilar.  
  
-Ahora me despido hermano... sólo quería que supieras que estoy de visita.- diciendo esto desapareció y todo en Cephiro volvió a la normalidad.  
  
Lucy corrió a abrazar a Luz - Gracias a Dios estas bien.  
  
Después de lo ocurrido todos se reunieron en el salón principal.  
  
-Clef no imagine que ibas a regresar tan rápido ¿Acaso fue un presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar?- preguntó sarcásticamente Karma.  
  
-Eso no importa ahora sólo quiero regresarles su magia y sus armas a las guerreras- diciendo esto levantó su báculo, pero nada ocurrió- No entiendo que pasa- Clef miró a su báculo buscando algún daño pero no lo encontraba.  
  
-Tal vez nosotras tengamos que despertar nuestra magia solas- dijo Anais.  
  
-¿Pero de que hablas niña? ¿ustedes solas?- preguntó Caldina.  
  
-Sí, hace unos momentos Lucy lo hizo. Tal ves nosotras tengamos que hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Bueno pero sus espadas si tengo que dárselas yo- dijo Presea dando una paso adelante. Levantó ligeramente sus brazos y aparecieron las espadas flotando frente a las guerreras. Cada una tomó la suya, en el momento que lo hacían fueron transportadas a la dimensión de los genios.  
  
-Bienvenidas sean niñas nuestras a esta pelea que será tal ves la más difícil de todas- dijo Windam  
  
-Muy buenas antes que todo... ahora ¿ustedes saben que es lo que esta pasando en Cephiro?  
  
-Así es, pero también lo sabe el Guru. Y la suposición que hiciste anteriormente mientras estabas en Cephiro esta en lo correcto guerrera mágica. La magia la deben desarrollar ustedes producto de su fuerza, si no lo hacen no podrán vencer a sus enemigos.- les dijo Seres.  
  
-Entonces...- dijo Marina  
  
-Debemos ser fuertes... pero siempre estaremos con ustedes ¿no es así?- pregunto Lucy  
  
-Nunca las dejamos nuestras niñas... nosotros vivimos dentro de sus corazones desde siempre. Por eso son ustedes las elegidas. No es algo que entenderán en estos momentos pero pronto será. Ahora sólo les diremos que ya no lucharan con nosotros como Mashins, sino que ahora nosotros saldremos de sus corazones para darles más fuerza y poderes a sus cuerpos. Pero seremos unos de igual manera. Al pasar esto una pequeña transformación ocurrirá en ustedes los que se evidenciará en sus ropas. Deberán ser muy fuertes.- al decir esto los genios se transformaron en luz y entraron en los pechos de las niñas, cuando esto paso sus ropas cambiaron no a la forma que tenían cuando estaban dentro de los genios, sino una más delicada.  
  
  
  
????? Hola los saluda la autora ( La idea de hacer que los genios entren en las guerreras y no las guerreras en los genios es para hacer las peleas más personalizadas :p, sé que suena a locura pero no les encantaba cuando peleaban ellas con sus espadas y con la magia directamente??? Como se podrán imaginar ahora tendremos tres enamorados de Marina jejejejeje, es que me encantan los cuartetos amorosos, además así completamos personalidades uno tímido, un serio y el extrovertido jijijijiji. Tengo muchas sorpresas más guardadas debajo de la manga muaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaa. 


	4. la historia de mi hermano

4. La historia de mi hermano  
  
Con un gran resplandor regresaron al salón principal, seguían con las mismas ropas con las que llegaron, pero en su mano izquierda tenían incrustada la gema de donde salen sus espadas, estas estaban adornadas con oro. Todos se acercaron a ellas. Clef fue el primero en acercarse, sabía que habían hablado con los genios y sentía que ahora tenía algo que explicarles.  
  
Lucy levanto la mirada y dijo: - Guru Clef. los genios nos dijeron que tu sabías que es lo que esta pasando aquí. es así?  
  
-Así es mi querida niña- Clef bajo la mirada, un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad lo inundaba.  
  
-Clef él dijo que es tu hermano.- agrego Marina.  
  
Clef hizo silencio por un momento "Me hubiera gustado que no conocieras esta parte de mi vida" pensó - Lo es. Ahora tengo algo muy largo para explicarles. Él que ustedes vieron es mi hermano mayor, y el único que tengo. Los dos fuimos escogidos desde muy pequeños para convertirnos en los futuros Gurus de Cephiro, pero sólo uno lo sería. Él desde el principio fue el más fuerte de los dos y el que mejor se fue desarrollando como Guru. Pero mi hermano siempre fue muy ambicioso desde el comienzo. No sé como ni cuando comenzó a pensar en la idea de convertirse en el pilar, no con el deseo de guiar Cephiro sino por el deseo de poder. Justo en esos días nuestro maestro nos llevo a los dos a conocer al pilar de esos tiempos.- Clef regreso a ver a Marina, quien lo veía con tristeza, entonces volvio a bajar la mirada- A escondidas de mi maestro comenzó a frecuentar al pilar y ella terminó enamorada de él. En lo que termino el pilar es de su conocimiento. Las guerreras mágicas la mataron y Cephiro se quedó sin pilar. Mi hermano se apoderó de la tiara antes de que esta eligiera un nuevo pilar. Mi maestro comenzó un lucha con Leibac para recuperarla. pero para nuestro pesar no termino como quisiéramos, sin ningún corazón ni remordimiento él.él lo mató.- Clef se sentía mal un nudo comenzó a formársele en la garganta.  
  
-No te sientas mal. esas cosas ya pasaron. n_n- Lucy le sonrió a Clef.  
  
-. Gracias.- Clef le regreso una sonrisa amarga.- ahora seguiré.-todos hicieron silencio y escucharon atentos.- Luego pase a ser el Guru de Cephiro y me tocó luchar contra él. Al comienzo fue muy difícil para mi el hacerlo, no podía vencerlo, como ya dije Leibac siempre fue más fuerte que yo, pero la fuerza del amor que le tengo a Cephiro y el mismo Cephiro me apoyaron. Vencí a Leibac y lo encerré en un cristal el cual lancé al espacio sellado. Él juró que se vengaria. Por las peleas con Deboner.- "y mi distracción" pensó- por las peleas con Deboner me debilite tanto que debió romper el sello y salir del cristal. Lo siento fue mi culpa.- Clef mantenía su mirada al suelo.  
  
-No es tu culpa y no quiero oírte decir eso. Todo lo que hiciste fue por Cephiro y por el amor que le tienes, así que no te culpes.- le dijo Marina con determinación. Clef levanto su mirada y la vio impresionado.  
  
-Ella tiene razón Guru Clef usted ha hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos siempre.- agrego Anais.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Pero, ¿y que hay de su magia guerreras mágicas?- pregunto Presea.  
  
-Lucy tenía la razón cuando dijo que nosotras debíamos despertar nuestra propia magia, eso fue lo que nos dijeron los genios.- contestó Anais.  
  
-¿Guru Clef pero tu crees que el poder que tiene ahora Leibac sea tan fuerte como antes?- pregunto Paris.  
  
-Por lo que sentí tengo el temor que. sea aun mayor.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeee????????- preguntaron todos.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que será peor que con Deboner.- dijo Ascot con cierto temor.  
  
-A mi no me preocupa mucho nuestra situación si no las personas afuera que no pueden protegerse.- dijo Latiz.  
  
-Entonces tenemos que traerlos a todos al castillo-afirmo Paris.  
  
-No lo creo posible. Ahora los habitantes están por todo Cephiro y tenemos menos tiempo que antes.  
  
-¡Pero no podemos dejarlos allá afuera!- dijo Lucy  
  
Clef estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- Lucy tiene razón al igual que Presea la tiene. el problema es que no sabemos como ni cuando atacará Leibac.- dijo Clef.  
  
-Entonces mañana tenemos que comenzar a movernos.-dijo Ráfaga.  
  
-Ahora creo que lo mejor es que todos nos vayamos a dormir y descansemos las niñas deben estar muy cansadas después de todo lo que han pasado. Las llevaré a sus nuevos cuartos- terminó Caldina. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y se dispusieron a retirarse.  
  
Caldina las llevo a sus nuevos cuartos en un pasillo al otro lado del castillo.  
  
-Que lastima que no podrán quedarse en los otros cuartos porque el de Lucy fue dañado. y yo que había planeado todo tan bien.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Caldina?- preguntó Lucy.  
  
-Pues que había arreglado todo para que sus cuartos estuvieran en el pasillo contiguo al de los chicos. bueno lo más cercano posible al menos ^- ^.  
  
-^-^U Ahhhhh si? Entonces por eso es que Latiz tardo tan poco en llegar cuando Lucy fue atacada.- dijo Anais.  
  
-Ejem. si ^-^U. bueno aquí están sus nuevos cuartos :D.  
  
-Gracias Caldina- dijeron las tres al unísono.  
  
Caldina se disponía a irse al dejarlas a las tres chicas frente a sus habitaciones cuando Lucy le habló.  
  
-Caldina disculpa. quiero saber como esta Luz ¿Dónde puedo verla?  
  
-Luz esta al final de este pasillo, tomas a la derecha y luego caminas hasta un cuarto de puerta gris, ese es el que le di.  
  
-Muchas gracias ^-^.  
  
-De nada pequeña, ahora las dejo tengo que ir a ver a Ráfaga ;D.  
  
Caldina las dejo en sus nuevos cuartos. Lucy se fue al momento a ver a Luz, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de esta. Anais entró a su cuarto y Marina se quedo en el pasillo.  
  
"Creo que iré al jardín." pensó Marina y comenzó a caminar hacía allí.  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Luz Latiz le atendía las heridas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! ¡¡¡Eso duele espadachín!! Ten más cuidado.-gritó Luz con todas sus fuerzas y trataba de taparse la cara con las manos para que Latiz no pudiera tocarla.  
  
-Pensé que resistías un poco más el dolor.- le dijo mientras le apartaba las manos y podía un paño mojado en una sustancia azul que sostenía en la otra mano.  
  
-Y yo pensé que sólo Zagato había sido tu hermano. pero todos nos equivocamos, creo que nos debes una explicación. ¡¡¡¡Ouuuuuuuuuuchhhhhhhh!!! Dejame.- le golpeo en la mano.  
  
-Ella no es mi hermana. Su nombre es Liarna y era hermana de Águila. Fuimos muy cercanos por mucho tiempo. vamos déjate, tengo que curarte con esto estarás bien mañana por la mañana.  
  
-¡No me pongas las manos encima!-grito a Latiz mientras le quitaba el paño.  
  
En ese momento Lucy entraba en el cuarto, al ver la escena no pudo contener la risa que esta le causaba. Frente a ella Latiz curando a Luz y esta en una guerra campal en su contra por quitarle un paño con que este la curaba.  
  
-¬-¬ ¿Te ríes del dolor de tu hija? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?  
  
-^-^U no me rió de tu dolor. si no de la cara que tienen los dos, jajajajajajaja.- Lucy hizo un silencio por un momento pero mantuvo la sonrisa- Luz regresa, ya es hora de que lo hagas.  
  
-No lo haré. Me niego hasta que estés segura. Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto.- dijo sin quitar la mirada de Latiz. A los pocos segundos Luz se quejo por el dolor que sentía, se tocó el tórax puesto que la herida era en una costilla.  
  
De un momento a otro la expresión en la cara de Lucy cambio, ahora tenía una cara que denotaba preocupación. Se acerco a Luz lentamente y la abrazo.  
  
-Lo siento mucho. fue mi culpa. No. no sé que haría si algo te pasará, tú eres parte de mi Luz y vales mucho. Si. si algo te pasará creo que moriría.  
  
Latiz se quedó en silencio observando la escena, sabía que lo que decía Lucy era verdad.  
  
En su cuarto Anais se preparaba para dormir. Ya se había puesto el camisón cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Se acercó y la abrió, pero sólo asomó la cabeza para ver quien era.  
  
-¡Buuuuuu!-Paris la asustó.  
  
-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Anais y se fue para atrás- ¡Paris!... no me hagas esto otra vez por favor. casi me matas de un susto ¬¬.  
  
-xDD lo siento pero es que. te hubieras visto la cara. hahahahahahahaha.  
  
-Ummmmmmmm ¬¬ "a mi no me hace gracia" pensó.  
  
Paris se dio cuenta de la cara de enojo de Anais.  
  
-Lo siento te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.  
  
-.....  
  
Paris se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Anais se sonrojo por el gesto de Paris pero regreso el abrazo de igual manera. Se separaron un poco y Anais preguntó.  
  
-¿Pero que haces aquí tan tarde?  
  
-Quería verte antes de irme a dormir. Además quería saber si mañana me podrías enseñar a usar el arco y la flecha.  
  
-No sabía que te interesaba aprender a manejarlos. ^-^ Claro que puedo. Entonces mañana nos veremos en la mañana ¿te parece?  
  
-Ehmmm, pero no muy temprano por favor ^-^U.  
  
-Tiene que ser temprano, yo soy una maestra muy exigente.  
  
-¬¬ ¿Haaa sii? Pero recuerda que soy tu novio y si me tratas mal te corto.  
  
-¬¬ no acepto chantajes.  
  
-^-^U ehmmm. esta bien entonces mañana temprano, ¿pero podrías pasar por mi?  
  
-^-^Muy bien pero si no te levantas te arrojaré agua helada.  
  
-Bueno ahora vete a dormir que es tarde y no es correcto que andes por aquí.  
  
-Ummmmmmmm ¬¬ ."soy el príncipe puedo andar donde quiera" pensó.  
  
Marina estaba sentada en el jardín viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas. "Sí él estuviera aquí todo sería perfecto" estaba pensando cuando de atrás de ella salió Ascot.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué estas aquí tan sola?  
  
-No, nada malo. Sólo miro las estrellas. Es una bella noche no lo crees.  
  
-Si es linda. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?  
  
-^-^ Claro  
  
Ascot se sentó y los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo al cielo. Ascot no dejaba de pensar "No me importa si ella no siente nada por mí, mientras la vea así sonriendo seré feliz". Él la miraba con suma ternura y ella se dio cuenta de eso.  
  
-Ascot.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Quería darte las gracias por como haz sido siempre conmigo- ella lo vio a los ojos con una gran ternura, esa ternura que lo había hecho perderse una vez y que nunca le dejo encontrar el camino de regreso.-Nunca me haz dejado sola y siempre haz estado cuando te he necesitado. Y quería agradecértelo.  
  
"Se lo diré ahora, aunque ella no me quiera. yo debo decirselo"- Marina. yo.  
  
En ese momento alguien salio desde atrás de la pareja.  
  
-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto Karma cinicamente. Se había mantenido atrás observando todo y cuando vio que Ascot iba a tomar una iniciativa se acercó.  
  
-¿La verdad?... pues te diré que si Karma ¬¬- le dijo Ascot.  
  
-Pues no me importa. señorita buenas noches- Karma tomó la mano de Marina y la beso. Esta no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.  
  
-Ehmm, buenas noches.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Karma? Tu cuarto queda al otro lado del castillo.  
  
-Pues sólo quería darle las buenas noches a la jovencita de los bellos ojos azules y profundos como el mar.- al decir esto no quitó la mirada de Marina, quien se sonrojo por el comentario- además estuve con Guru Clef en la biblioteca hasta ahora. Él esta muy mal por lo de su hermano, se quedó solo meditando allí. Sabes este momento sería ideal para que alguien se acercará a él.  
  
"Él tiene razón" se dijo Marina. -Bueno creo que es muy tarde, me iré a dormir con su permiso. Nos vemos Ascot ^-^. Ehmm, adios Karma.  
  
-Buenas noches Marina-dijo Ascot un poco triste.  
  
-Adios señorita.  
  
Marina levanto un poco la mano para despedirse y se fue caminando por el pasillo preguntándose donde podía estar la biblioteca. Atrás se quedaron Ascot y Karma.  
  
-¿Por qué será que siempre buscas la mejor manera de molestarme?  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No. Si sólo vine a saludar. bueno creo que también me retiro.  
  
Sin decir más Karma se fue dejando a Ascot solo viendo el cielo. 


	5. una mañana brillante

Una mañana brillante  
  
Marina camino por el gran pasillo pensando en el lugar donde podría estar la biblioteca, dobló a la derecha y vio una gran puerta abierta. Mientras tanto en el interior se encontraba Clef buscando en algunos libros algún hechizo para encontrar a su hermano.  
  
-Nada!! No encuentro nada!!- se sentó ofuscado en una silla cerca de la mesa con una gran pila de libros. De la parte de atrás apareció Presea llevando con ella una tasa.  
  
-Es mejor que te tranquilices. no es bueno que estés así, sabes que no me gusta verte de esa manera.  
  
-Gracias Presea. es sólo que. ¿Por qué esto tiene que pasar cuando ella esta aquí?  
  
A Presea esa pregunta le dolió mucho, ella lo quería mucho y no soportaba la idea de que el amara a la niña del otro mundo. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo desde atrás mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en las manos. Ella apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de él.  
  
-No te pongas mal no es tu culpa. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte Clef.  
  
Él levanto la mirada y le sonrió con gratitud. Tomó su mano y los dos se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos, él con gratitud y amistad, ella con amor. Una cabeza asomaba desde la puerta ella lo había visto todo. Marina no podía creerlo pero era verdad, Clef y Presea se amaban. Marina sintió como todo su mundo se caía sus pies, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Por un impulso arrojo la puerta haciendo un gran ruido y salió corriendo.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Clef.  
  
De entre los libreros salió Nikona cargando algunos libros y saltando por todos lados.  
  
- ¬-¬ ¡Que susto Nikona! Debió haber dejado caer un libro al suelo y por eso sonó así.  
  
"No lo creo, eso sonó como si alguien hubiese lanzado la puerta" pensó para si Clef - Bueno Presea creó que es tarde y es mejor que te vayas a dormir.  
  
-¿Tu té quedaras aquí?  
  
-Si, un rato más- dijo mientras iba a un librero y sacaba un libro al parecer viejo y gastado.  
  
-Entonces no me iré me quedaré contigo.  
  
El negó con la cabeza -No, te lo prohíbo. Entiendo que te preocupes por mi. Eres una gran amiga pero no puedo permitir que te quedes conmigo. Vete a dormir ^-^ Yo estaré bien. "En realidad nunca entiendes nada. entiendes de ciencia. de magia. pero de la vida real no entiendes nada. eres un sabio ignorante" pensó Presea mientras unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos.- Esta bien me voy- dijo mientras se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que Clef no viera las lagrimas.  
  
-Presea.- la llamó. Ella se detuvo sin darse la vuelta- muchas gracias- dijo sin verla mientras ponía unos libros en el escritorio. Ella movió la cabeza y dejo la habitación.  
  
Marina corría por el pasillo sin saber hacía donde, sólo quería no estar cerca de ese lugar donde estaban los dos. Clef y Presea queriéndose. Llego a un pasillo y se dio cuenta que era donde estaban sus anteriores cuartos. Entró en el pequeño pasillo y se metió en el cuarto que le habían designado antes, se arrojó sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar sin parar. Estaba desecha y tenía que llorar.  
  
Amaneció y la mañana era brillante. Era muy temprano cuando Anais escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
  
-¿Uhmmm? ¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano? -_- Aquí no saben dejar dormir a las personas.- Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla una gran cantidad de luz entró y ella se cubrió los ojos.  
  
-Vamonos Anais. dijiste que nos iríamos temprano para que me enseñes  
  
-¿Paris? Pero pensé que nunca te levantabas temprano.  
  
-No lo hago pero quiero aprovechar cada minuto que pueda contigo.  
  
Anais se puso colorada y sonrió.  
  
-^-^ Muy bien esperame me pondré ropa y salgo- entro en su cuarto y se cambio de ropa poniéndose la misma con la que había llegado. Al momento salió-Ya estoy lista^-^ Vamonos!  
  
Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo tomados de las manos.  
  
En otro lado del castillo Lucy y Latiz caminaban por el pasillo. Ninguno decía una palabra pero los dos sabían lo que cada uno sentía por el otro.  
  
-Me gustaría que antes que comience la batalla pasaramos sólo un momento solos.  
  
-¿En serio? ¡A mi también me encantaría! :D  
  
Él la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla. Mientras tanto en un cuarto Marina despertaba con un dolor de cabeza. Se miró al espejo.  
  
"Dios tengo los ojos rojos" pensó al ver la imagen que se reflejaba "luzco realmente mal". Se arreglo un poco el cabello y dejo el cuarto "Si alguien me ve diré que no pude dormir y por eso tengo los ojos así" continuaba pensado. Levantó la vista y vio a Lucy y Latiz que se acercaban caminando de la mano. Marina se metió en un pasillo y los dejo pasar. Ellos no la vieron. Los dos sonreían felizmente.  
  
"¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?" las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos de nuevo "no. no, debo dejar de llorar y estar feliz por mi amiga" respiró profundamente y continuó caminando.  
  
Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Clef se despertaba "Parece que me quedé dormido. y no encontré lo que buscaba" suspiró "al menos espero verla hoy, aunque no pueda decirle nada. no en esta situación". Clef comenzó a colocar cada libro en su lugar. Se sabía en lugar de cada uno de memoria. Cuando terminó salió de la biblioteca por una puerta contraria a aquella por la cual Marina había visto la noche anterior.  
  
Lucy y Latiz salieron a un jardín. Latiz llamó a su caballo negro y monto a Lucy en él. Luego se subió y los dos partieron.  
  
-Te llevaré a mi lugar favorito.  
  
-^-^ ¡Sip!  
  
Una flecha se clavaba justo en el blanco en un árbol a 50 metros del joven con el arco.  
  
-¡Paris eres muy bueno!- dijo Anais aplaudiendo por el logro del muchacho.  
  
-Claro.-dijo él con orgullo.  
  
-Aishhh ¬-¬ que modesto.  
  
Él se rió y fue a abrazarla- No me dejas terminar. Iba a decir que con una maestra tan buena y bella que te inspira cualquiera lo logra desde el comienzo.  
  
Ella le sonrió tiernamente. Él comenzó a acércala lentamente y los dos se amarraron en un beso lleno de pasión y tierno a la vez. Marina caminaba cerca y los vio. Sonrió amargamente para si y comenzó.  
  
"No puedo ser tan egoísta y sentir envidia de mis amigas. es sólo que. no puedo evitar llorar" pensó.  
  
Dobló por un pasillo y entonces chocó con Ascot quien caminaba en la dirección contraria por la cual Marina llegaba. Este se sorprendió. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró entonces lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Marina porque estas así?- preguntó preocupado y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella no le respondió y sólo lo abrazo más fuerte.  
  
-Yo te cuidaré Marina. siempre estaré aquí.- dijo mientras la envolvía con todo su cuerpo.  
  
Por el otro lado del pasillo Clef llegaba, al ver la imagen de los dos jóvenes abrazados se detuvo. Se asomó desde la esquina.  
  
"Entonces. ella. lo ama. debí suponerlo pedía demasiado" sonrió para sí Clef. Regreso por el camino por donde había llegado sin decir nada.  
  
Karma quien llegaba por el mismo caminó de Clef lo vio. Al ver la cara con la cual Clef regresaba se preocupo.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Clef?  
  
- No nada.  
  
-Es Marina ¿verdad?  
  
Clef se quedo callado.  
  
- ¿Paso algo?  
  
-Sólo la ví con Ascot. creo que ellos se amaban.  
  
-¿Y tu te piensas conformar?-_-  
  
-¿Uhmm? ¿Y que se supone que puedo hacer?  
  
-Sabes tengo sólo un día de conocerla y sé porque ella te tiene así.-Le dijo Karma seriamente- Sí Clef, también me gusta Marina. pero sabes algo, yo no me rendiré como tu lo haces porque no soy cobarde. lucharé por ella ya sea contra ti o contra Ascot.  
  
Clef se sorprendió mucho al escuchar las palabras de Karma, no sólo por la confención que le había hecho sino también porque le había llamado cobarde. Clef sabía que Karma tenía razón era un cobarde. Aquella noche en la batalla contra Deponer el deseo decirle pero no se atrevió, se quedó callado y ahora la había perdido.  
  
-Te quedaras así entonces. bien uno menos contra quien luchar. pero sabes siempre cuentas conmigo como un amigo- Karma le puso una mano en el hombro. Karma era más dulce de lo que aparentaba pero sólo Clef sabía eso.  
  
En un espejo Leibac miraba toda la escena - Así que mi querido hermanito esta enamorado. jajajajajajajaja, ahora querras haber muerto Clef en lugar de tu maestro porque lo que te haré dolerá más. Nova curaba las heridas de Liarna. Esta lo miraba de frente.  
  
-No entiendo porque estas aquí. yo estoy por odio ¿Porqué estas tu?  
  
-Por amor.- le contesto Nova sin verla a los ojos.  
  
-¿Amor? o.O  
  
Una chica rubia con ojos de gato entro en el cuarto.  
  
-Así que es verdad. Yeica me contó que la niña te había herido pero me negaba a creerlo. Jajajajajaja, entonces eres más inútil de lo que pensé.  
  
-Déjala es suficiente con la herida- le dijo Nova a la joven que llegaba.  
  
-Unmei cállate y no me molestes. Nova muchas gracias ya estoy bien.¬-¬- Liarna se paro y dejo el cuarto oscuro donde estaban.  
  
"No sé porque te amo tanto si eres tan fría" se dijo mentalmente Nova mientras miraba a Unmei quien reía mientras veía a Liarna alejarse.  
  
Unmei se volteó al sentir la vista de Nova -¿Ehmm? Sé que no te gusta que haga esto, pero no me importa. No sé porque Leibac te revivió si ellas te vencieron una vez.  
  
-Yo tampoco lo sé-dijo Nova mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
-¡Nova!- grito Leibac desde la otra habitación.  
  
Nova salió de entre las aguas- dígame mi señor  
  
-Es hora de que despertemos a todos- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
La niña se sorprendió al ver el hermoso paisaje de las ruinas que miraba frente a ella. Agua cristalina, columnas semidestruidas, plantas cubriendo todo y un hermoso lago grande que más parecía un mar.  
  
-No sabía que existía este lugar.  
  
-No existía Clef lo creo. Es el recuerdo que tenemos las ruinas del primer castillo de los pilares, antes este se mantenía como parte del castillo nuevo como un monumento.  
  
-¿Alguien más sabe de su existencia?  
  
-Además de Clef y yo. Karma. Él viene con nosotros cuando estamos hartos de todo y nos perdemos aquí para hablar de todo.  
  
-O.O ¿Karma? Pero si él es un poco pesado.  
  
-En realidad no. sólo lo aparenta, pero en realidad es una gran persona, aunque casi nadie lo quiere. Bueno es hora que regresemos algo puede pasar y debemos estar en el castillo.  
  
-Sip n_n contesto Lucy- y regresaron por el mismo camino. Después de unos momentos de silencio Lucy le hablo -Latiz.  
  
-¿Si Lucy?  
  
-Quiero decirte que. que si algo me pasa nunca te dejaré de amar, eres lo más importante en mi vida.  
  
-¡Lucy! No quiero que ni siquiera pienses en eso ¿me entiendes?.  
  
-.....  
  
Marina ya estaba más tranquila y se limpiaba la cara. Lucía tan indefensa y triste que él sentía cada vez más la necesidad de protegerla. Su amor por ella crecía enormemente.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
-Si gracias.  
  
-El chico del sombrero no es buen paño señorita Marina, podría encontrar algo mejor- Karma salió desde atrás como era su costumbre.  
  
- Karma.¬-¬  
  
-¿Ah si? Se puede saber quién  
  
-Pues yo ;D.  
  
-o.O Ehmmm. I don´t think so.  
  
-¿Eh?-dijeron Ascot y Karma al escuchar lo que Marina dijo.  
  
-xDD Nada sólo unas cuantas palabras en ingles.  
  
En ese momento todos los que estaban en el castillo escucharon la voz de Clef.  
  
-¡Alerta! ¡Están atacando! todos al cuarto de reuniones.  
  
A lo lejos un pueblo de Cephiro estaba siendo atacado y la gente en él comenzaba a morir bajo el ataque de criaturas no vistas desde mucho tiempo atrás. La gente trataba de defenderse y algunos soldados luchaban contra las criaturas sin ningún éxito.  
  
Extrañas plantas comenzaron a crear un bosque de espinas y oscuro en medio de las montañas flotantes. Estas plantas cubrieron una gran extensión de tierra.  
  
- Pronto llegará el día que Cephiro será todo como este bosque. y tu no podrás evitarlo, hermano- dijo Leibac mientras veía la imagen en el espejo.  
  
A/N: En lo personal adoró a Leibac xDDDD, él es todo lo malo que me gustaría ser. Bueno aquí acaba un poco lo romántico y comenzamos con las aventuras. Pero claro que no podemos perder el toque ;D. Espero que les guste lo que va hasta ahora.  
  
Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reclamo o pregunta. Please Review. 


	6. No me rendiré

6. No me rendiré  
  
Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el cuarto principal, donde Clef los esperaba viendo la gran burbuja donde las imágenes de un pueblo en llamas se reflejaban. Grandes figuras de criaturas semihumanas atacando a la gente de un pequeño poblado a las orillas de un bosque cercano al volcán de Rayearth. Los primeros en llegar fueron Ráfaga y Caldina.  
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Ráfaga.  
  
-Atacan un poblado, tal parece que mi hermano no quiso darnos ni un momento de descanso.  
  
-Esas criaturas son horribles.- dijo Caldina alarmada al ver la imagen en la gran burbuja.  
  
Por la puerta principal llegaron Ascot, Marina y Karma agitados. Marina al llegar no quiso levantar la mirada y la mantuvo fija en la burbuja sin ver en ningún momento a Clef.  
  
-¿Atacan un pueblo?- pregunto Karma.  
  
-¿Acaso no habían soldados allí?-pregunto Ascot.  
  
-Sí, esta mañana muy temprano mandamos los refuerzos pero tal parece que ellos no tienen la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a esas criaturas.- dijo Ráfaga.  
  
Marina tenía su mirada fija en las imágenes frente a ella. Mientras ellos hablaban ella vio la imagen una mujer golpeando una puerta y gritando por ayuda mientras una casa ardía en llamas.  
  
-¡Ayudenme! ¡Por favor alguien que me ayude mi hijo esta allí dentro! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!  
  
A Marina le parecía escuchar claramente los gritos de la mujer quien como resignándose se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta. En ese momento Anais y Paris llegaban por la gran puerta al igual que Presea, Lucy y Latiz.  
  
-Escuchamos su llamada Guru Clef ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-pregunto Anais al llegar al lado de los otros.  
  
-Atacan un poblado. y esas criaturas parecen ser muy fuertes.- dijo Karma.  
  
Lucy vio a Marina quien mantenía su mirada fija en la burbuja sin hacer caso a los que estaban a su alrededor. Lucy regreso a ver la imagen de la burbuja para ver que era lo que su amiga veía, al hacerlo pudo ver la imagen de una de las criaturas lanzando una gran bola de energía hacía una mujer que estaba de cuclillas frente a la puerta de una casa en llamas. Mientras esto ocurría los demás continuaban hablando sin poner atención a las imágenes.  
  
-Tenemos que ir allá- dijo Latiz a Clef.  
  
-Eso es verdad, pero nunca llegaremos a tiempo para salvar a esas personas.- dijo Presea.  
  
-Pero al menos debemos intentarlo, no podemos sólo dejar a esa gente morir- contesto Paris lleno de energía.  
  
-Eso esta claro- contesto Clef.  
  
La gran bola de energía choco en contra de la casa y la mujer. La gran bola de llamas azules rodeo toda la casa desintegrándola completamente. Marina sólo abrió los ojos sorprendida por la escena que había visto.  
  
-¡Nooooooooooooo!- gritó Lucy.  
  
Lo demás la regresaron a ver automáticamente.  
  
-Lucy ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Latiz.  
  
Marina apretó su mano fuertemente y comenzó a correr hacía la salida muy rápido sin decir nada a nadie. "Iré sola. no puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder. no tengo nada que perder en estos momentos nada me importa" pensaba esta.  
  
-¡Espera Marina! Nosotras iremos contigo- le grito Lucy al verla alejarse.  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta - ¡No! ¡Yo iré sola Lucy!  
  
-Pero si tu no despiertas tu magia aún- le dijo Anais.  
  
Marina sacó su espada de la gema y mientras mantenía una cierta sonrisa amarga.-Ya lo haré mi amiga, no te preocupes. sólo no quiero ver a nadie llorar. - y diciendo esto su imagen se fue volviendo luz y desapareció.  
  
-¡Marina! ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Ascot.  
  
-Afuera dentro de su genio- le respondió Karma señalando la imagen de Seres alejándose del castillo.  
  
-¡Anais alcancémosla! No podemos dejar que se vaya sola.- dijo Lucy mientras comenzaba a correr con dirección a la puerta.  
  
-¡Si!- le contestó Anais quien corrió detrás de ella al momento.  
  
Las dos llamaron a sus genios y volaron tratando de alcanzar a su amiga sin poder lograrlo. Mientras tanto los que quedaban en el cuarto miraban la imagen del genio azul perdiéndose en el cielo.  
  
"¿Por qué tanto dolor en sus ojos?"- pensó Caldina que era la única que se había percatado de ello.  
  
-Nosotros no podemos quedarnos así, tenemos que comenzar las evacuaciones de los demás poblados antes de que estos sean atacados también.- dijo Latiz.  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo movilizaremos a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo antes que comiencen a atacarlos?- pregunto Presea.  
  
-Con la ayuda de las naves de Autozam que están aquí. Clef tenemos que comunicarnos con ellos en estos momentos- contesto Latiz.  
  
-Tienes razón, vamos al comunicador. Los demás vayan con los soldados que aún quedan en el castillo vayan a los otros poblados. Príncipe Paris comuníquese con la colonia de Cizeta para pedirles ayuda en los traslados de los poblados que están cercanos a ellos.- dijo Clef.  
  
-Si- contestaron todos y comenzaron a salir del salón con excepción de Karma.  
  
-Karma ¿tu que harás?- le pregunto Clef, quien lo veía que estaba tranquilo parado frente a la burbuja.  
  
-Iré a ayudarla antes de que algo malo le pase. Descuida yo la cuidaré.- le sonrió.  
  
Clef le contestó la sonrisa y se quedó con un Latiz confundido, mientras Karma se alejaba de ellos saliendo por la otra puerta del cuarto y su imagen poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.  
  
Las dos chicas trataban de alcanzar a su amiga que volaba delante de ellas a gran velocidad.  
  
-Lucy no podemos alcanzarla, nunca antes la había visto volar tan rápido. No sabía que podía hacerlo.  
  
-Debe estar muy decidida en llagar al pueblo antes de que algo más pase. parece que le afecto mucho la escena de la burbuja.  
  
-¿Escena de la burbuja?  
  
-Tu no te diste cuenta, pero mientras todos hablaban ella se limitó a ver a la burbuja. y vio a una chica morir, lo que paso antes de eso no lo sé pero ella si debió verlo. Parece que le afecto. ¡Anais debemos apresurarnos ya no alcanzo a verla!  
  
Seres parecía sólo un punto oscuro en ese inmenso cielo azul. Marina estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando la noche anterior y la escena de la biblioteca. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
-¿De que huyes guerrera mágica?- le preguntó Seres.  
  
-.De nada Seres. de nada.- le contestó- tenemos que llegar antes que pase de nuevo algo como lo de esa mujer. estoy segura que allí estaba un niño.  
  
Mientras tanto Nova veía a su nuevo señor parado frente a él rodeado de una energía oscura que emanaba de él mismo. Unmei y un hombre estaban a los lados de Leibac con los brazos abiertos y extrañas criaturas salían de ellos y desaparecían en la nada. Liarna que estaba para al lado de Nova veía al espejo.  
  
-No puedo creer que Unmei y Yeica tengan la mente tan podrida como para crear a todas esas criaturas de su cabeza.- se dirigió Liarna a Nova.  
  
-Ellos dos nacieron de la cabeza de Leibac así que imagina como la tiene él.  
  
-Aún no entiendo de quien estas enamorado.  
  
-Yo tampoco. pero lo estoy.- le contesto Nova mientras veía a Unmei.  
  
-Allí están ellas.- levantó la voz Liarna al ver la imagen de los tres genios, uno mucho más delante de los otros dos.  
  
La energía oscura dejo de emanar del cuerpo de Leibac. Los otros dos abrieron los ojos. Los tres se acercaron para ver al espejo.  
  
-A ver que les parecen nuestros pequeños hijos a las tres niñas del mundo místico- dijo Unmei con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
-Señor Leibac creo que uno de nosotros debería ir hacía allá. ellas no son tan débiles como usted lo cree.  
  
-Tampoco son tan fuertes como tú lo imaginas- le contestó Unmei.  
  
-Tú no las conoces, nunca has peleado con ellas  
  
-No te preocupes Nova, esto sólo es una pequeña pruebita para conocerlas- le dijo Leibac- Después vendrá la pelea de verdad.- un brillo helado se pudo ver en sus ojos mientras decía esto.  
  
Nova regresó a ver de nuevo la imagen del espejo "A pesar de que ustedes me mataron no puedo sentir odio. no como Liarna por Latiz o Leibac por Clef" pensó para sí Nova.  
  
-El odio es un arte mi querido Nova. el arte de tramar la forma de lograr la venganza más dolorosa para aquel por quien lo sientes. es un sentimiento aún más fuerte que el mismo amor y el único capaz de ahogarlo en cuestión de segundos.- le dijo repentinamente Leibac a Nova.  
  
Nova se sorprendió. Él no se imaginaba que Leibac podía leerle el pensamiento, regreso a ver a Leibac quien le sonreía con cierta dulzura lo que le sorprendió aún más. Luego de unos segundos Leibac regreso a ver de nuevo al espejo en silencio. Atrás de todos ellos una persona veía todo desde lo lejos sin atreverse a acercarse.  
  
En aquel gran puerto de aterrizaje lleno de maquinas Geo recibía un mensaje. Zaz llegaba corriendo a donde él estaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Zaz? ¿Esta todo listo para que nos vayamos de regreso a Autozam?  
  
Con la voz entrecortada por la agitación Zaz le contesto -No. recibimos un mensaje del Guru de Cephiro. esos extraños terremotos fueron causados por un ataque y ahora están atacando a las personas de los poblados. El Guru y Latiz están solicitando la ayuda de todas las naves para transportar a la gente al castillo para protegerlos.  
  
-Ya decía que me parecía muy extraño que hubieran terremotos aquí. Contéstales, diles que ahora mismo salimos y comunícate con todas la naves en puerto, vamos a salir a ayudar.  
  
-¡Si!-Zaz comenzó a correr pero se detuvo al momento- se me olvidaba agregar que las guerreras mágicas están aquí. Lucy está aquí Geo.- luego de decir eso salio del cuarto dejando a Geo solo.  
  
-A Águila le hubiese gustado verla.- dijo mientras sacaba un dije con la foto de su amigo.  
  
Paris en caballo corría tan rápido como podía entre los bosques, su mente no podía dejar la preocupación que sentía al saber que Anais estaba pelando de nuevo. "Sólo no dejes que te lastimen" pensaba. Se dirigía tan rápido como podía hacía el poblado de la gente de Cizeta.  
  
Las columnas de humo se veían a lo lejos. Marina apresuró el vuelo para llegar antes que todas las personas murieran.  
  
"Deben estar al otro lado del volcán, de allí viene el humo" pensó.  
  
Sus dos amigas también podían ver el humo desde más atrás pero ya la habían perdido de vista a ella.  
  
-Mira Lucy es mucho humo el que se ve. ¿Crees que este mezclado con el humo del volcán?  
  
-No lo sé, pero es lo que espero.  
  
Marina se detuvo a unos metros del pueblo. Suspendida en el cielo vio como todas las casas estaban en llamas y las personas huían de las criaturas que los perseguían.  
  
-Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Vamos Seres!  
  
-¡Espera guerrera mágica!- le gritó Seres deteniéndola en el momento.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Recuerda lo que te dijimos, no podemos mantener esta forma si no es para transportarnos. Si lo hacemos y entramos así haremos más daño que bien por mi tamaño.  
  
-Tienes razón. Entonces sólo llevame lo suficientemente cerca para llegar corriendo.  
  
Seres hizo lo que Marina le había dicho y la bajo entre unos árboles. Ella se dio la vuelta y él entró en el interior de la gema que ella tenía en el pecho, entonces tal como ellos les habían dicho las ropas cambiaron (N/A: para los que se acuerdan de las ropas que llevan ellas en el último ending son esas :P).  
  
-Ahora somos uno de nuevo- le dijo Seres a Marina desde su interior.  
  
Marina saco su espada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr con dirección al pueblo. Cuando entró en una arboleda una barrera de energía comenzó a rodear todos los alrededores desde atrás de ella. Lucy y Anais que habían pasado el volcán vieron la energía azul rodeando el pueblo y levantándose hasta lo alto del cielo como una columna sin fin.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lucy  
  
-Parece una barrera.  
  
-¡Tenemos que cruzarla!- grito Lucy y voló directamente a ella. Cuando estuvo a unos metros unos rayos azules salieron de la barrera golpeándola.- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- gritó Lucy y perdió el conocimiento comenzando a caer.  
  
-¡Lucy!- grito Anais y voló para atraparla en el aire. A unos pocos metros del suelo logró atraparla. Regreso a ver hacía la barrera. "Marina parece que tendrás que hacerlo sola".  
  
Al ir corriendo Marina se encontraba con algunas de las criaturas, pero ninguna como aquella que había lanzado la bola de energía azul. Las mataba con su espada mientras se abría paso en el bosque hasta el pueblo. Al llegar pudo ver una gran cantidad de casas en llamas y soldados peleando contra criaturas mitad hombre mitad lobo. Las criaturas tenían cuerpo de hombre con patas y cabeza de lobos parecidos al recuerdo que ella mantenía de Nova.  
  
Estos lanzaban rayos desde sus cuerpos a varios metros. Dos de ellos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Marina y sin darse la vuelta dirigieron sus rayos hasta ella. Ella se lanzó y dando un giró logró evitar el impacto pero la explosión la lanzo en contra a un árbol perdiendo la conciencia por unos minutos.  
  
Al levantarse Marina se puso la mano en la nuca y vio a un soldado joven frente a ella que era atravesado por la garra de uno de las bestias. Marina tomó su espada que estaba en el suelo y con ella mató a la criatura, la cual calló al suelo. Levantó la cabeza del soldado.  
  
-¿Esta usted bien?- mientras preguntaba esto Marina vio los cuerpos de otras dos de esas criaturas a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el soldado la había protegido mientras ella había estado inconsciente.  
  
-Ayúdelos por favor. aún quedan 20 personas del pueblo vivas. sálvelos.-le dijo el soldado mientras moría.  
  
-Lo haré- le dijo Marina. Él le contesto con una sonrisa y luego dio su último suspiro. Marina lo dejo en el suelo y viéndolo allí apretó la espada -lo prometo- diciendo esto comenzó a correr hacía donde se escuchaban unos gritos.  
  
Marina paso por un grupo de casas en llamas y encontró a las 20 personas agrupadas en el centro del pueblo rodeadas por ocho de esas criaturas mientras que otras cuatro incendiaban las casas de los alrededores entre ellas estaba la criatura que había matado a la mujer en la imagen que Marina vio por la burbuja en el castillo. Era un poco más grande que la demás y más oscura. En su frente tenía una gema azul la que permanecía brillante.  
  
-¡Ey! ¡Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño y dejan a esas personas en paz!- les grito Marina.  
  
Las 12 criaturas se dieron vuelta a la vez. La más grande dio un rugido muy fuerte el cual se escuchó por todo el lugar.  
  
Lucy se levantó sobresaltada.  
  
-¿Qué paso?  
  
-Lucy, esa barrera te dio una descarga eléctrica y caíste inconsciente. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-¡Marina tenemos que ayudarla! Soñé con una criatura que se metía dentro de la mente y hacía que las cosas que más dolían y las que más se temen se volvieran más fuertes hasta volverte loco. No sé porque siento que esa criatura esta al otro lado de la barrera.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Vamos Anais no podemos dejarla sola!-Lucy se soltó de Anais y comenzó a volar hacía la barrera la cual le soltó una gran descarga al instante.  
  
-¡Lucy!- Anais voló hasta Lucy para agarrarla de nuevo.-¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si.- dijo Lucy viendo la barrera.-tenemos que cruzar esa barrera Anais. yo sé que Marina nos necesita.  
  
El grupo enviado para rescatar a las personas de los otros poblados de Cephiro se separó. Caladita viajaba con Ráfaga en un caballo blanco parecido al de Latiz mientras que Ascot iba con Presea en una de las criaturas de este.  
  
"Espero que Marina este bien" pensó Ascot mientras volaba con dirección sur del castillo.  
  
Caldina y Ráfaga iban con dirección este.  
  
-¿Crees que los de Autozam nos ayuden?  
  
-Eso espero porque nosotros solos no podremos nunca.  
  
Tres de las bestias comenzaron a acercase a Marina mientras que las otras se mantenían alrededor de las personas. Esta empezaron a incrementar su energía y la electricidad se veía saliendo de sus cuerpos.  
  
-¡Por favor ayúdennos!- comenzaron a gritar las personas.  
  
Marina corrió hacia ellos matando a una de las bestias con su espada y empujándola con todo su cuerpo sobre la otra. Saltó sobre las dos y quedó frente a la tercera que la golpeó lanzándola lejos. Las criaturas comenzaron a concentrar su energía para arrojársela a las personas formando una gran bola arriba de ellas. Todos comenzaron a gritar.  
  
Marina levanto la vista y vio a dos de las criaturas acercándose a ella, levantó la mirada y vio lo que estaba pasando más allá. "No puedo dejarlos morir ¿pero cómo puedo llegar hasta allá antes que los maten?" pensó. Entonces agarro la espada que estaba al lado de ella, saltó y le atravesó la cara a una de las criaturas. La otra le arrojo una descarga de energía pero ella se tiró al suelo antes que la golpeará. Comenzó a correr y la criatura le continuó arrojando las descargas.  
  
"Si tan sólo tuviera mi magia" pensó entonces vio una lanza en la mano del cuerpo de uno de los soldados al lado de ella. La tomó "nunca he sido buena para la jabalina, pero ya es hora que lo sea" pensó mientras arrojaba la lanza y atravesaba el ojo de la otra criatura. "Sólo queda la grande." pensó y se vio la vuelta cuando vio que la gran esfera de energía sobre las personas comenzaba a bajar.  
  
-¡Nooooooooooooooooo!-gritó Marina.  
  
Entonces una figura comenzó a materializarse entre la gente. Karma apareció y formó un gran campo de fuerza alrededor de las personas deteniendo la esfera de electricidad que bajaba sobre ellos. Marina se quedó sorprendida.  
  
-Mataló a él. él es el jefe.  
  
Una gran descarga de energía golpeaba a Lucy que no se alejaba de la columna. Anais atrás sólo observaba preocupada como su amiga luchaba por entrar.  
  
"No puedo rendirme. sé que Marina esta en peligro." pensaba Lucy mientras empujaba con toda su fuerza la barrera y lograba que el brazo de Rayearth pasará la barrera. Esto hizo que las descargas fueran más fuertes.  
  
-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Lucy de dolor.  
  
-¡Lucy detente puedes lastimarte!- le grito Anais preocupada.  
  
-¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme!- le contesto Lucy decidida.  
  
----------------------------------------- &(¬¥??¬--------------------------- --------------------  
  
N/A: Sé que este me quedo un poquitin largo pero es que comenzaron a llegar las imágenes y no me podía detener :P. A decir verdad las imágenes siguen llegando pero ya esta demasiado largo. Bueno cualquier comentario ya saben. Reviews ^-^. 


	7. Dentro del corazón

A/N: Como muchas cosas pasan adentro de la cabeza de Marina entonces algunas conversaciones están entre "" por que son como pensamientos. Espero que les guste. Reviews.. :D  
  
7. Dentro del corazón  
  
Clef y Latiz salían del cuarto de comunicaciones con dirección al cuarto principal para ver que era de las guerreras mágicas y del pueblo que estaba siendo atacado. En la burbuja ya no se veía el pueblo, la barrera de energía azul impedía que se viera lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior. Latiz pudo ver la imagen de Lucy siendo golpeada por las descargas que salían de la barrera.  
  
"Lucy..." pensó.  
  
-Ella estará bien, sabes que es muy fuerte- le dijo Clef para tranquilizarlo al ver la cara de preocupación que Latiz mantenía en ese momento.  
  
Latiz sonrió - Lo sé mi amigo, pero aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme.  
  
Clef lo entendía. Él mantenía el mismo sentimiento que Latiz. Sabía que Karma mantendría su promesa y cuidaría de Marina, sobre todo porque conocía el sentimiento que estaba naciendo en el corazón de Karma, pero aún así Clef no podía sacarse las ganas de ser él quien estuviera allí con ella.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que comience a organizar todo para la llegada de la gente antes de que los tengamos a todos aquí- dijo Clef.  
  
Latiz asintió con la cabeza y fijo su mirada en él, después de unos minutos Clef seguía allí sin moverse.- Creo que tampoco puedes dejar de preocuparte por ellas.  
  
Clef sonrió amargamente. Su mente daba una orden pero su cuerpo se negaba a seguirla. "Supongo que son cosas del corazón" pensó.  
  
Marina estaba confundida, no sabía de donde había salido Karma ni como había llegado allí tan rápido, pero estaba feliz por ello.  
  
-¡Mata al que tiene la gema azul!- le gritó Karma. Gotas de sudor se resbalaban por las sienes de Karma, era mucho el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener la bola de energía. Él era el mejor alumno de Clef, pero después de todo sólo llevaba medio año de haber comenzado los entrenamientos.  
  
"El de la gema azul... el que mató a la señora y al niño..." pensó Marina. La criatura comenzó a acercase a Marina, la gema permanecía brillante. "¿Podré atacarlo con mi espada?" se preguntó. Marina comenzó a retroceder para aumentar el espacio entre ella y la criatura, así facilitaría el ataque.  
  
La criatura caminó hasta ella y repentinamente una luz comenzó a salir, de la gema que la criatura tenía en la frente, envolviendo a Marina.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó a ella misma al sentirse envuelta completamente.  
  
Afuera la barrera expulsaba a Lucy con una gran explosión que la arrojó a varios metros a la distancia.  
  
-¡Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- gritó Anais y voló directamente hasta donde Lucy.  
  
La barrera por un momento tuvo un hueco pero en cuestión de segundos este se llenó completamente. Lucy levantó la cabeza y vio como el hoyo se quedaba sellado de nuevo.  
  
-¿Lucy estas bien?- le preguntó Anais.  
  
-Si, sólo un poco amortiguada... Anais tenemos que entrar allí, algo me dice que Marina esta en peligro.  
  
-Lo sé Lucy, pero esa barrera no nos deja entrar y no creo que podamos romperla...  
  
-¡Romperla! ¡Eso es! Anais eres una genio.  
  
-¿Ehmmm? ¿Pero que dije Lucy?  
  
-Hace poco se rompió por el impacto de la explosión. Sí lo hago de nuevo entonces se abrirá un hueco por el cual tu podrás entrar. Pero tendrás que hacerlo muy rápido antes de que se cierre.  
  
-Lucy ¿Pero entonces tu tendrás que recibir las descargas eléctricas de nuevo?  
  
-Sí, y eso no me importa. Sé que Marina lo haría por mi y yo quiero hacerlo por ella ahora.  
  
-Lucy........- Anais sabía que Lucy lo haría así ella se negara a seguir con los planes - Esta bien Lucy, lo haré pero sólo si prometes que cuando no soportes el dolor dejaras la barrera.  
  
-Lo prometo- contesto Lucy sin convérsese ni a ella misma con la respuesta.  
  
Las naves de Autozam poco a poco comenzaban a dejar los puertos estelares para dirigirse a todos los rincones de Cephiro buscando a las personas que pudieran estar en peligro. Era un total de 7 naves mercantes, algunas de ellas armadas. Zaz se comunicaba con los capitanes de cada una de ellas.  
  
-Según los datos que nos dio el Guru hay un total de 156 pequeñas aldeas dispersas por todo Cephiro. Les estoy enviando las coordenadas de la mayoría de ellas. Algunas de ellas las rescataran los guerreros de aquí pero a nosotros nos toca la mayor parte, así que por ordenes del comandante Geo tienen que prepararse para recibir a un aproximado de 500 personas por nave. Tendremos los comunicadores abiertos. Cambio y fuera.  
  
Desde atrás Geo veía el paisaje de Cephiro sin poder creer que este se podía encontrar bajo un ataque en esos momentos.  
  
-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por este planeta que nos trajo bien y al cual le hicimos tanto daño- se dirigió Geo a todos "además aquí esta la tumba de Águila" pensó.  
  
En ese momento las naves comenzaron a separarse y alejarse una de la otra tomando diferentes rumbos de acuerdo con las coordenadas que Zaz había enviado.  
  
Dentro de la cabeza de Marina una serie de imágenes fueron haciéndose tan fuertes que estas parecían la realidad, como si en cuestión de segundos se hubiese transportado a otro lugar lejano de Cephiro.  
  
Marina estaba parada en el centro del pasillo de un gran edificio, muchas chicas con su uniforme caminaban a su alrededor. Ella estaba con ropa de color sin reconocer a nadie y nadie la reconocía ella.  
  
"¿Qué es esto? Esto no es realidad..." pensó. Entonces regreso a la realidad. Estaba parada frente a la criatura que se acercaba mucho más. Karma a lo lejos le gritaba para que reaccionará.  
  
Marina saltó para alejarse, pero al caer se resbaló y cayó al suelo. A pesar de su movimiento no había podido escapar de la energía que la criatura emanaba. Una vez más las imágenes comenzaron a llenar su cabeza sin ver lo que era realidad.  
  
De nuevo en el gran pasillo lleno de personas a las que no conocía comenzó a caminar hacía una gran puerta frente a ella. La empujó ligeramente, era la biblioteca donde la noche anterior había visto a Clef y Presea. Allí estaba él, pero esta vez solo. Ella dudo un momento pero luego se decidió a entrar.  
  
"Hablaré con él...... le diré lo que siento...." pensó.  
  
Los pasos de Marina se escucharon por todo el lugar. Clef levantó la mirada y le sonrió.  
  
-Hola Marina. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?  
  
-Hola Clef. Bueno es sólo que.... que.... que tengo algo que decirte.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
Afuera Karma se preocupaba cada vez más por lo que miraba. Marina no reaccionaba, estaba sentada en el suelo mientras poco a poco la criatura se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Marina ¿Qué te sucede? Esa bestia te va a matar sí no haces nada y te quedas allí sentada- le gritó sin recibir una sola respuesta.  
  
-Ella no lo escucha señor.... todos moriremos hoy algo me lo dice...- una mujer que estaba al lado de Karma se dirigió a él.  
  
-No señora, tenga fe ella regresará ya lo verá.- diciendo esto cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.  
  
Mientras tanto Ascot y Presea llegaban a un pueblo, pero no lograban ver a nadie alrededor.  
  
-¿Por qué no hay nadie?- preguntó Ascot. -No lo sé. Mejor caminemos para por los alrededores para ver si encontramos algo que nos explique porque esta vacío esto.  
  
Presea comenzó a caminar por los alrededores viendo en el interior de las casas, al asomarse pudo ver lo que parecía un capullo dentro de la casa.  
  
-¡Ascot, ven acá!  
  
Ascot estaba parado en el mismo sitio viendo hacía todos lados, entonces cuando escuchó el grito comenzó a correr hacía donde ella estaba.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Presea?  
  
-Ven acércate, ¿ves ese capullo que esta allí?  
  
-¿Cuál, el de la derecha o el de la izquierda?... ¿o tal vez ese que esta debajo de la mesa?  
  
- o.O No me había dado cuenta que eran tantos. ¿Qué crees que sean?  
  
-No lo sé.. Vamos a ver ¿sí?  
  
Presea tocó la puerta de la casa, después de unos segundos al ver que no recibían ninguna respuesta decidieron entrar. La casa estaba en perfecto orden y totalmente limpia como si no tuviera mucho de estar inhabitada.  
  
-Esto es macabro.- dijo Ascot.  
  
-Lo es en realidad. Creo que sería bueno que abriéramos uno de los capullos para ver que hay en su interior.  
  
-Aja.- dijo Ascot mientras se agachaba y sacaba una pequeña navaja adornada con gemas. Comenzó a cortar poco a poco- esto parece echo de algún tipo de fibra extraña- dijo mientras cortaba aquellos hilos que parecían telarañas.  
  
Al cabo de un tiempo cuando la tela era lo suficientemente fina para ver lo que había en el interior entonces los dos se sorprendieron mucho. Presea instintivamente se tapo la boca de la sorpresa -No puede ser. es un niño. un niño esta dentro del capullo- dijo.  
  
Ascot empezó a cortar la fibra aún más rápido para liberar de un todo al niño. Cuando terminó entonces acercó su oído a la nariz del niño - No respira presea, es como si estuviera dormido. pero sin respirar. El cuerpo esta tibio y.- se agacho a escuchar el corazón del niño- parece que su corazón esta latiendo, pero es muy lentamente, sólo ha latido una vez en todo este rato que llevo escuchando- dijo sin levantarse de su posición.  
  
-Veamos a los alrededores, tengo el presentimiento que todas las personas del pueblo están así.  
  
-Pero y si lo están ¿cómo los llevaremos hasta el castillo?  
  
-Eso lo pensaremos luego, ahora vamos a ver. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y salieron de la casa, entonces separaron al momento para abarcar más espacio en menos tiempo, después pensarían en como llevarse a esas personas, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo.  
  
Lucy volaba directo a la barrera, mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza "Marina resiste por favor, sé que estas gritando. puedo sentirlo pero eso pronto acabará, te lo prometo". El choque no tardó mucho, al momento grandes descargas eléctricas comenzaron a inundar todo el cielo de Cephiro.  
  
-¡Ahora Anais!- grito mientras el dolor inundaba todo su interior.  
  
Anais comenzó a volar rápidamente hasta donde Lucy estaba, esta que ya caía inconsciente iba dejando un hueco en la barrera a su paso.  
  
"Lo siento Lucy, me gustaría ir por ti, pero entonces no tendría ningún sentido el dolor que soportaste" pensó mientras veía el hueco cada vez más cerca de ella.  
  
Adentro Marina vivía dentro de su mente una realidad lejana a lo que en Cephiro sucedía entonces. Ella sólo sabía que Clef estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole; se sentía feliz por ello, le diría lo que tanto tiempo guardo en su interior sin poder expresar.  
  
-Clef...  
  
-¿Sí Marina?  
  
-Clef. yo tengo que decirte algo que desde hace mucho tiempo guardo en mi corazón.- Marina bajo la cabeza viendo al suelo, sentía un poco de temor por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero no podía soportarlo más. Tomó un respiro y rápidamente dijo- Te quiero Clef con lo más profundo que hay en mi, con todo mi corazón, desde hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo pero no tenía el valor.- Marina levantó la mirada para ver en los ojos de Clef la respuesta a la confesión.  
  
Clef sonrió dulcemente, tomó la mano de Marina y suavemente le dijo- Lo siento, lo que yo siento por ti es sólo un cariño de amigo Marina, yo estoy enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo de Presea y ahora nosotros somos muy felices juntos.  
  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos de Marina sentía como algo dentro de ella se había desecho en ese momento.  
  
-Lo siento.- dijo Clef y la dejo en ese cuarto oscuro rodeada por libros y un gran silencio.  
  
Karma miraba como Marina lloraba frente a la bestia que estaba a punto de matarla. La bestia estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Entonces Karma se concentro "No puedo dejar que la maten. no. a ella no." con la energía que no estaba utilizando para hacer el campo de fuerza comenzó a formar una esfera invisible justo detrás de la criatura que amenazaba a Marina y con ella lo golpeó. La bestia salió despedida golpeando con un árbol. Esto trajo a la realidad a Marina.  
  
Marina miró todo a su alrededor y luego vio sus manos "eso fue un sueño. o es la realidad que conozco y que me negaba a ver. si esto que vi dentro de mí es la verdad entonces. entonces ya nada vale la pena. nada." Marina se encogió sobre si misma y se comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
  
-¡Marina regresa.. Yo ya no soporto más!- le gritó Karma desde lo lejos sin conseguir ninguna respuesta.  
  
"No quiero saber de nada. ya no quiero nada. nada." pensaba continuamente Marina.  
  
-¡Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- gritó Latiz al ver como Lucy caía inconsciente mientras Anais lograba entrar en la barrera azul frente a ellas.  
  
-Ella lo hizo por algo Latiz, no te preocupes ella estará bien- Clef puso una mano sobre el hombro de Latiz.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe por que es como si me estuvieses pidiendo que deje de vivir, por que ella es mi vida- le dijo Latiz.  
  
Clef se quedó callado un momento y luego le dijo- Ve con ella mi amigo, sé que debes estar donde tu corazón esta.  
  
Latiz asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de ese lugar dejando solo a Clef frente a la esfera "¿Cuándo tendré yo el valor de ir a donde está mi corazón?".  
  
"Esa es una pregunta que tal vez no logres tener el tiempo de contestar" pensó Leibac quien veía las dos escenas, la de su hermano en el castillo y la de Marina llorando mientras la bestia recuperaba el sentido.  
  
Nova se acercó a Leibac y le dijo -Una de ellas logró entrar, rompieron la barrera y ahora se esta acercando al pueblo.  
  
-Él lo sabe no es necesario que lo digas, pero no te preocupes, esa chica tampoco despierta su magia aún.- Le contesto un hombre de cabello negro y con manchas negras como las de las cebras que cubrían todo el rostro del joven. Era de cabello corto y vestía completamente de negro.  
  
-Tal vez las están subestimando demasiado Yeica, yo opino igual que Nova, las cosas las están tomando demasiado a la ligera. Creo que sería mejor que uno de nosotros estuviera allí- dijo Liarna.  
  
-No desconfíes de aquellos que te han dado confianza niña- le dijo en tono serio Leibac a Liarna- si quieres ve, este momento es el adecuado para que te enfrentes con Latiz mientras la guerrera mágica está inconsciente.  
  
Liarna comenzó a caminar hacia las cataratas sin decir nada y se marchó.  
  
-¿Mi señor por qué siempre la deja hacer lo que ella quiere?  
  
-Porque a ella la mueve el mismo sentimiento que a mi, un odio y una necesidad de venganza que llena el corazón y que si no la logras se te detienen los pulmones. sólo por eso.  
  
"Pero ella es diferente" pensó Nova viéndolo. Leibac regreso a verlo al momento, le sonrió y de nuevo regreso a ver al espejo que estaba frente a él. Nova se extraño y supo que otra vez había leído sus pensamientos. Sin pensar en más Nova se limito a ver las imágenes en el espejo.  
  
Anais se dirigía lo más rápido que podía hacía donde se encontraba Marina, sin pensar en nada más que en sus dos amigas, Lucy que estaba inconsciente en las afueras de la barrera y Marina que estaba sufriendo de algo de lo cual ella aún no tenía idea.  
  
-Hasta acá podemos llegar en esta forma guerrera mágica, de aquí en adelante tendrás que seguir corriendo, pero no te preocupes sabes que estaré contigo.- le dijo Window.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
Anais bajo de Window y este entro en el interior de la gema que ella llevaba en el pecho. Las ropas de Anais cambiaron y esta comenzó a correr con dirección al pueblo.  
  
Marina seguía en la misma posición cuando una imagen se formó en su cabeza de nuevo. Se encontraba en la misma biblioteca llorando, entonces levantó la cabeza y vio frente a ella a Clef besando la mano de Presea. "¿Por qué me atormentan estas imágenes? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?" se pregunto.  
  
"Porque es tu mayor miedo y por lo único que dejarías de vivir. aquello que te crees incapaz de enfrentar y por lo cual dejarías todo atrás sin importarte más"- dijo una voz que a Marina le pareció conocida.  
  
Marina se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Karma parado al lado de ella.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto.  
  
"Vine a tratar que veas que las cosas no terminan aquí y que lo que ves ahora esta sólo en tu mente. además recuerda que hay personas que te quieren para las que vales mucho y no puedes dejarte vencer"- le dijo este seriamente mientras se inclinaba para quedar a altura de ella.  
  
"Tu no me entiendes vete de aquí." dijo mientras ocultaba su cabeza dentro de sus piernas.  
  
"Tal vez te entiendo mejor de lo que tu misma te entiendes"- le dijo y puso su mano sobre el cabello de Marina acariciándolo tiernamente. Marina levantó la cabeza ligeramente y lo vio, él tenía su mirada tierna. De repente una luz azul lo golpeo y desapareció de ese lugar dejándola sola otra vez.  
  
En la realidad la criatura que mantenía a Marina en la ilusión había lanzado un rayo. Por la fuerza del golpe se había debilitado un poco y estaba sobre sus rodillas siempre manteniendo el campo de fuerza pero este más débil que antes.  
  
"Marina sal de allí por favor"- pensó Karma.  
  
Anais corría tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitían, guiada únicamente por su intuición y los restos de humo que apenas se divisaban en aquel frondoso bosque. "¿Dónde puedes estar Marina?" pensó Anais.  
  
"¡Dónde estas! ¡Karmaaaaaaaaa, contestame! Por favor no me dejes sola." gritaba en su interior Karma.  
  
De la nada a Marina le pareció escuchar la voz de Lucy hablándole. "Juntas lo haremos. siempre juntas." se escuchó un silencio y luego "tu eres como la hermana que no tengo Marina".  
  
"Lucy." pensó Marina.  
  
Luego se eso Marina escuchó la vos de Anais "Ustedes son las mejores amigas que he tenido en mi vida."  
  
"Anais."  
  
Y por último la vos de Ascot "Nunca te dejaré sola Marina siempre estaré contigo."  
  
"Ascot." Marina hizo un silencio y apretó sus puños y escuchó la voz de Karma "No te dejes vencer Marina." Un brilló comenzó a rodearla completamente y decidida dijo "No me dejaré vencer. este es mi miedo, lo que hay dentro de mi corazón, pero no me rendiré. no lo haré"  
  
Afuera Karma ya no resistía más la fuerza de la esfera que empujaba hacía abajo. Comenzaba a ceder y sus fuerzas se le iban poco a poco. La gente que estaba a su alrededor se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a alarmarse. Entonces en ese momento Marina se levantó decidida y rodeada por un brilló azul, levantó su mano y gritó:  
  
-¡Dragón de agua!- el dragón golpeó directamente a la criatura con la gema azul. En ese momento Anais llegaba corriendo por el bosque.  
  
"Nunca había visto el dragón de agua de Marina tan fuerte como ahora" pensó Anais.  
  
La criatura se desintegró completamente y con esta murieron todas las demás que estaban en el pueblo.  
  
-Nunca me rendiré. aunque tenga que luchar con aquello que esta dentro de mi corazón.- se dijo a si misma.  
  
Afuera Liarna estaba parada frente a Lucy sosteniendo su espada y apuntándola justo a la yugular de esta. Tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Lucy permanecía inconsciente en el suelo luego de que Rayhearth desapareciera al quedar ella en ese estado.  
  
Fin de este Capitulo. es que tengo que estudiar examen mañana y yo escribiendo xDDD, lo que es el vicio. Bueno los abandono por el momento, ya sabes Reviews y gracias a Mafaldyna, luna kotory, ceres, carolina y sindamel (^^). 


	8. Razones para odiar

A/N: Disculpen si he tardado mucho pero estoy de vacaciones y casi no me queda tiempo de escribir, aunque prometo tratar de hacerlo más seguido.  
  
8. Razones para odiar  
  
Luz despertaba de aquel largo sueño en que había entrado después que Clef le diese aquella extraña pócima verde. Dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro no se escuchaba nada. Ella no tenia ninguna moción del tiempo.  
  
"¿Qué hora será?" pensó, entonces se levanto de la gran cama y salió del cuarto con rumbo no definido. "Nadie, no logro ver ni escuchar a nadie. Tampoco siento a Lucy. algo extraño esta pasando aquí." De repente mientras caminaba en su interior escuchó un grito de Lucy.  
  
-¡Madre!- gritó para si misma. "Algo le esta pasando" pensó y comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo tratando de encontrar a alguien.  
  
En el gran salón Clef recuperaba la esperanza al ver como la barrera iba desapareciendo lentamente. "¿Dónde estará Marina?" se preguntó. En la burbuja apareció la imagen de Marina cayendo sentada en la grama, Anais corría a ella. "Está bien" pensó, entonces vio que Karma se acercaba a Marina. "Karma cumpliste tu promesa, gracias amigo. ¿pero que será de Lucy? ¿Latiz habrá llegado hasta donde ella esta?".  
  
En la burbuja comenzó a aparecer poco a poco la imagen de Lucy inconsciente, Liarna la amenazaba con una espada y acercaba cada vez más está a su cuello. Cuando Clef iba a exclamar algo escuchó la voz de Luz gritar.  
  
-¡Madre!- entonces Luz corrió hasta donde estaba Clef lo tomó por la ropa y le gritó -¡Dime donde demonios esta Lucy, ¿donde es ese lugar?!  
  
-Ella está a las orillas del volcán pasando las islas flotantes- le contesto. Luz lo soltó inmediatamente y salió corriendo, en ese momento Clef la detuvo -¡Espera Luz!  
  
Luz se dio la vuelta y preguntó -¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
-¿Cómo piensas llegar allá a tiempo?- le preguntó.  
  
Luz se quedo en silencio puesto que no sabía como lo haría.  
  
Viendo el espejo Unmei moría de la cólera al ver a sus criaturas destruidas. Detrás Leibac se mantenía sereno y en silencio. Nova se acercó a este al verlo con tanta calma.  
  
-Ahora son dos las que despertaron su magia mi señor- le dijo.  
  
-Lo sé, y espero que pronto sean las tres, para así demostrarle a este pueblo y al idiota de mi hermano que ni sus guerreras mágicas pueden contra mí. Además, no sería divertido si todo fuera demasiado fácil.  
  
-No lo entiendo- le dijo Nova intrigado por las palabras de Leibac.  
  
-Ni lo harás nunca. mi noble criatura- le dijo Leibac con dulzura, luego se levantó y se dirigió a Unmei- ve ahora niña y despierta a la última de las guerreras. primero atrapa al príncipe, su amado, y luego ve donde ella está, les enviaremos una amiga para que las salude mientras tanto.- dijo regresando su mirada a una de las cataratas que se abría.  
  
Nova se acercó a Leibac y en tono bajo le dijo - No la envíes aún, ella no está preparada para verlas.  
  
-¿Entonces quieres ir tu?- le dijo mientras le hacía un señal a la imagen que se acercaba para que se detuviera.  
  
Nova hizo silencio por un momento. No quería lastimar su querido Cephiro, la tumba de su señor, pero le debía la vida a Leibac y por ello había prometido servirle siempre. -Si mi señor, yo iré- contesto haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Unmei se acercó a Leibac mientras Nova desaparecía entre las sombras. Yeica también se acercó a Leibac, los dos lucían molestos por la decisión que él había tomado al enviar a Nova.  
  
-¿Confías en él?- preguntó Unmei.  
  
-Si, esa misma pregunta me hago. ¿Por qué lo envías a él en lugar de enviarme a mi? ¿Es acaso que no crees que puedo acabar con esas niñas?- le dijo Yeica.  
  
-Se equivocan mis niños. Porque los conozco sé que acabarían con ellas. pero no quiero eso, no aún al menos. Su momento llegará no se preocupen, por ahora Unmei ve y haz lo que te dije, pero ten cuidado, no te propases con el príncipe, no deseo que muera. todavía.- les contestó calmado.  
  
Unmei hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto dejando a Leibac y a Yeica frente al espejo. Leibac miró fijamente a Yeica y le dijo: - Ve a descansar, necesito que estes fuerte para esta noche, quiero más criaturas en Cephiro y necesito que el bosque crezca hasta que cubra casi todo el planeta.  
  
-Si mi señor- le contestó y salió de la habitación.  
  
Cuando Yeica dejó completamente el salón Leibac miró hacía una catarata - Estamos solos. ¿quieres salir?  
  
Liarna se agachó, siempre apuntando con su espada a la yugular de Lucy. Al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó para escuchar la respiración de esta. "Está inconsciente, si la mato ahora no sentirá nada" pensó. Después de unos minutos se levantó "Pero si dejo que te levantes tal vez no pueda matarte", entonces con cólera y lágrimas en sus ojos levantó su espada para darle una estocada a Lucy.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras si lo que quieres es matarla?- se escuchó una voz que salía de entre los árboles - Liarna conociste bien a tu hermano y sabes que si se dejo matar por ella es porque vio algo especial en su corazón.  
  
-¡Latiz!- gritó.  
  
-Si Liarna, soy yo. tu hermano.  
  
Liarna se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se llenaron a un más de lágrimas - No eres mi hermano. Tu no hiciste nada por salvarlo y por eso ¡También te odio a ti!- gritando esto se agachó rápidamente y recogió a Lucy del suelo, poniéndola entre ella y Latiz, al mismo tiempo que la amenazaba con la espada. -¿Quieres saber lo vació que se siente un corazón cuando le han quitado lo que más vale para el?  
  
-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Liarna detente!- le gritó Latiz.  
  
De atrás de Liarna un rayo la golpeó, esta cayó al momento en el suelo soltando a Lucy.  
  
-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, no dejaré que la mates.- le dijo Luz.  
  
Latiz corrió para tratar de alejar a Lucy de Liarna pero está formó una gran esfera de energía que comenzó a rodearlas. -¡No! Por mi hermano. por Águila no dejaré que me venzan.- Liarna estaba apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera y lágrimas. -Tu bruja. ¡Alejate de miiiiiiiii!- gritando esto lanzó un rayo oscuro a Luz. Esta grito y salió despedida golpeando con su cuerpo un árbol el cual al momento se partió en dos.  
  
-¡Luz!- gritó Latiz.  
  
En esos instantes Lucy comenzó a abrir sus ojos - ¿Qué me sucedió?  
  
Liarna de dio cuenta de ello y con fuerza la pateo estrellándola contra la barrera que había formando, esta le dio una fuerte descarga a Lucy dejándola inconsciente de nuevo. - Y a ti no se te ocurra levantarte.  
  
Latiz estaba sorprendido por la actitud y la forma de actuar de Liarna -Liarna, ¿tanto puede hacer el odio en ti? Tu no eras así. eras una niña dulce.  
  
Liarna levantó la vista y entre dientes contesto - Era una niña dulce con un hermano al que amaba mucho.  
  
Las aguas se abrieron y de las sombras salió una mujer cuyo rostro se escondía tras una mascara, su mirada lucía perdida y vacía, como una fuente sin nada dentro.  
  
-Acércate, vamos. ven- Leibac la llamaba tiernamente, como si llamase a una niña - Hoy te daré otra lección.- esta se acercó tímidamente- Te enseñaré los diferentes motivos que existen para odiar. ¿Ves la imagen que se demuestra en el espejo?- le señalo el espejo frente a ellos, la mujer asintió con la cabeza.- Allí esta el ejemplo de uno de los casos.  
  
En el espejo se reflejaba la imagen de Liarna dentro de la gran esfera de energía roja y negro. Esta caminaba y salía de la esfera dejando a Lucy dentro.  
  
- Sabes que él era todo lo que tenía. Nos conociste. ¡Eras su mejor amigo!- cuando gritó esto dio un gran salto y chocó su espada contra la de Latiz. Al momento dio un giró intentando hacerlo perder el balance pero este saltó y se alejó de ella.  
  
-Liarna, no quiero lastimarte. por el aprecio que le tuve a Águila y por el aprecio que te tengo a ti.  
  
-Pues que poco te duró el aprecio por mi hermano ¿Sabias que estaba muy enfermo? ¿Sabias que los doctores le dijeron que moriría si hacía ese viaje? ¡Lo sabias¡  
  
En ese momento los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir la mente de Liarna.  
  
"En la última cita con el doctor se lo dijeron:  
  
-Tiene una clase muy rara de infección en las vías respiratorias. Un viroide que no habíamos visto antes, pero que con estudios y algunos tratamientos de prueba sé que su condición mejorará, sólo que tomará tiempo.  
  
Águila se ponía la camisa mientras el doctor le decía estas cosas, yo me mantenía atrás sin decir nada, hasta ese momento.  
  
-¿Entonces la enfermedad de mi hermano se puede curar?  
  
-Claro. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.  
  
-No tengo tiempo- dijo mi hermano fríamente.  
  
-Pero ¿cómo?- dijo el doctor al instante.  
  
-Me asignaron como comandante de la misión a Cephiro y partiremos en poco tiempo.  
  
-Pero si no se trata rápido moría en pocos días y probablemente si hace ese largo viaje su tiempo se acorte.  
  
Águila no le dijo nada y salió del cuarto sin escuchar las razones del doctor, yo salí tras de él.  
  
-¡Águila! Hermano. ¡Detente!- le grite. Este se volteó y me sonrió.  
  
-Liarna todo estará bien. Te prometo que no me moriré sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa de nuevo. ahora sonríe ¿si?  
  
-Hermano.  
  
Yo sólo hice lo que él me dijo. Al poco tiempo la nave despegó, hablé con Geo y le hice prometerme que traería a mi hermano de vuelta. Entonces lo vi partir y fue la última vez que miré la sonrisa de mi hermano."  
  
-¡Ahora estoy sola y eso es por tu culpa. y por ella. por protegerlos!  
  
-Eso es cierto, pero entiende que no tuvimos la culpa. que él lo hizo por su noble corazón y porque él así lo eligió.  
  
-¡Pero por ustedes me quede sola!- gritó y le lanzó una gran cantidad de rayos oscuros. Latiz logró esquivarlos pero la explosión lo envió lejos y al caer el se dislocó el hombro.  
  
Latiz gritó del dolor pero se levantó al momento.  
  
En el salón Leibac continuaba hablando con la mujer.  
  
-En este tipo de odio la persona no entiende de razones, sólo siente una cólera interna por su situación actual y busca culpables. Siente que alguien debe ser responsable de todas sus desgracias y toma como motivo de vida castigar a estas personas. Los que siente este tipo de odio son fácilmente manipulables y generalmente se les reconoce por ataques de cólera y actuaciones violentas. Tienen arranques. Por lo general este tipo de odio no trae buenos resultados porque quien lo siente termina frustrado, ya sea porque no logró su objetivo o porque al lograrlo perdió el único tren que movía su existencia. Pero veras, de vez en cuando es conveniente rodearte de las personas que tienen este tipo de odio. tienen mucha energía.  
  
Liarna comenzó a caminar hacía Latiz, el cual en esos momentos regresaba su hombro a su lugar con mucho dolor.  
  
-Ven acá Latiz, el dolor apenas comienza.  
  
Paris continuaba con Caldina y Ráfaga, en ese momento se encontraban en un poblado el cual aún no presentaba ninguna señal de ataque, ellos ayudaban a los soldados a organizar a las personas quienes recogían víveres y algunas de sus pertenecías para comenzar el viaje hasta el castillo.  
  
-¿Cómo los llevaremos hasta el castillo?- preguntó Caldina.  
  
-Yo lo arreglaré- respondió Paris. Entonces levantó los brazos y empezó a trazar en el aire una serie de símbolos mientras conjularaba un hechizo- æß??? ¡Aparece bestia! æß???- Al momento una gran bestia con cuerpo de dragón y cabeza de halcón apareció frente a ellos. -Pero es muy pequeño aún- hizo silencio y cerró los ojos, trazo nuevamente símbolos en el aire al tiempo que decía- ???? ¡Crece! ????- La criatura comenzó a crecer hasta que no cabía en el claro de bosque donde estaban.  
  
La gente al ver el acto dejo de recoger sus cosas y caminaron hasta donde estaba la bestia, sabían que el momento de su partida había llegado.  
  
-Guru Clef les ha enseñado muy bien muchacho- le dijo Ráfaga.  
  
Paris sonrió por el halago luego agregó -Pero Ascot sigue siendo mejor que yo -_-  
  
- Y ni hablar de Karma :P- agregó Caldina al momento.  
  
-Ummmmmmmm. -_- - Paris no tenía muy buena cara por el comentario.  
  
-Creo que mejor me cayó -_-U.  
  
Ráfaga se acercó a la gente y organizó a los soldados para que subieran a las personas a la bestia que Paris había convocado. En cuestión de horas todos estaban arriba.  
  
-Será mejor que no vayan solos, en caso que el hermano de Guru Clef quiera atacarlos.- dijo Paris.  
  
-Tiene razón príncipe- le dijo Ráfaga.  
  
-¿Quién irá?- preguntó Caldina.  
  
-Creo que ustedes dos deberían ir, mientras tanto yo iré a donde la gente de Cyzeta para que nos ayuden- les dijo Paris.  
  
-No crees que al ser yo de Cyzeta será más fácil que hable con ellos -_- - dijo Caldina.  
  
- No creo, recuerda que soy el príncipe-_-, lo verán con mayor seriedad.  
  
-Ummmmmm  
  
-Caldina el príncipe tiene razón, él con el cargo que tiene debe ser quien hable con la gente de tu planeta. Es su responsabilidad.- le dijo Ráfaga.  
  
Caldina dio un gran suspiro- Esta bien. esta bien. pero quería ver como esta mi gente. ni hablar. entonces vamonos Ráfaga que el tiempo apremia. y tu muchacho. cuídate ¿si?  
  
Paris sonrió- Si Caldina.  
  
Los dos jóvenes subieron a sus criaturas y le alejaron del poblado junto con la gente que había sido evacuada. Atrás de ellos Paris se despedía con la mano levantada "Tengo que apresurarme, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenga Cephiro" pensó.  
  
Escondida entre los árboles estaba Unmei con una sonrisa malévola esperando que Paris pasará por donde ella se encontraba.  
  
En el espejo la imagen cambiaba, ahora se reflejaba un claro de bosque y a Paris subiendo en su caballo. También se veía a Unmei escondida entre las ramas de un árbol.  
  
-Existen los que no tienen motivos para odiar, pero entonces toman los de otros; por lo general toman las razones de amigos, familiares o personas muy allegadas a ellas o las cuales tienen muchas influencias sobre ellas. Por lo general son obedientes y sienten mucha envidia de los otros seres cercanos a estas personas que les dieron los motivos, esto es porque sienten que pueden quitárselas y se quedarían sin saber que hacer por ellos mismo. Buscan tener personas parecidas a ellas en el grupo pero que tengan una personalidad más débil que las suyas propias. Tratan mal a todos y siempre están como perros falderos. Ellos siempre harán lo que tu quieras.  
  
La mujer escuchaba con atención a Leibac. Su cerebro vacío era como una esponja que absorbía todo lo que su maestro le decía. Se mantenía callada porque no sabía como preguntar ni que.  
  
Marina respiraba de manera agitada, había utilizado mucha energía pero lo había logrado. Había salvado a la gente del pueblo y su magia ya estaba dentro de su corazón. Ella podía sentirla moviéndose con Seres, dentro de ella. Anais corrió hasta Marina.  
  
-Marina lo lograste. despertaste tu magia amiga- diciendo esto la abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-Anais ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
-Vinimos con Lucy tras de ti cuando saliste volando tan repentinamente.  
  
-¿Y dónde está Lucy?  
  
-Para abrirme paso en la entrada ella chocó el cuerpo de Rayearth contra la barrera hasta quedar inconsciente.  
  
-¿Y la dejaste sola? ¿Anais te volviste loca?  
  
-No Marina, pero si no hubiese venido a ayudarte Lucy se hubiera enojado mucho conmigo.  
  
Marina sonrió, sabía que su amiga tenía razón - Si, Lucy tiene un gran corazón.  
  
Anais vio detenidamente a Marina y se dio cuenta que esta estaba herida- Marina estas herida, déjame curarte.  
  
-Si pero no sólo yo estoy herida.- dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde Karma se encontraba con la gente. Anais camino detrás de ella. Cuando Marina llegó hasta él, le sonrió y dijo- Gracias por ayudarme y mostrarme que tengo otros motivos por los cuales luchar.  
  
- De nada, sólo me hubiese gustado que una de las personas en las que pensaste hubiese sido yo.  
  
Marina se sorprendió por el comentario y se sonrojó en el momento. Luego se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Anais- Cúranos a todos por favor Anais.  
  
-Si- contestó esta levantó su mano, luego de un momento - Ehhhh -_-U Marina, yo aún no he despertado mi magia.  
  
Marina en ese momento se transformo en su figura superdeformed y se fue de espaldas- Es cierto.  
  
-No te preocupes guerrera mágica, yo puedo curarnos- dijo Karma y extendiendo su mano al frente, una energía azul como polvo comenzó a salir de su mano, esta se esparció por todo el lugar y curó las heridas de todas las personas que se encontraban allí.  
  
-Ohhhh. usted también pude curar.- dijo Anais  
  
-Pues claro, soy el mejor alumno de Guru Clef.- le contesto Karma.  
  
- ¬_¬ Aishhhh, ya vamos con la modestia otra vez-dijo Marina al escucharlo.  
  
Liarna corría hacía Latiz sosteniendo su espada con todas sus fuerzas, de la espada salían descargas de energía provenientes del cuerpo de Liarna. Con fuerza Liarna lanzó un golpe de su espada justo a la altura de la cabeza de Latiz, este la detuvo con su espada, en ese momento miles de descargas inundaron el lugar lo que provocó que muchos árboles se prendieran en llamas.  
  
"Si no hago algo para detener a Liarna, Lucy saldrá lastimada"  
  
Con fuerza empujó con la espada a Liarna haciéndola retroceder, Latiz levantó su espada y gritó.  
  
-¡Relámpago!- y lanzó un gran rayo a los pies de Liarna causando que esta saliera despedida. Ella dio un giro en el aire y cayó como un gato sobre sus piernas.  
  
-Latiz tus tretas no te servirán de nada.- al decir esto se dio cuenta de que Latiz había desaparecido, miro instintivamente hacía la esfera que aprisionaba a Lucy "Ella sigue allí" pensó, entonces dijo - ¿A dónde te fuiste hermanito?- Comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta de que quien falta además de Latiz era Luz.  
  
-Luz despierta, necesito que me ayudes. despierta- le decía Latiz al mismo tiempo que la agitaba.  
  
Nova apareció en un claro a las cercanías del pueblo donde se encontraban Anais y Marina. "No quisiera hacer esto, pero." pensó, entonces comenzó a caminar, a medida que se acercaba un sentimiento extraño nacía en su corazón "¿Qué es esto que siento?... es como si estuviese sintiendo cólera. pero es una cólera débil. suave. mezclada con cierta culpa" se detuvo un momento y agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas.  
  
Nova siguió caminando ahora más apresuradamente sin darse cuenta que dos personas lo veían detenidamente desde el castillo que momentos antes él había dejado. Leibac seguía hablando con la mujer de la mascara.  
  
- Existe un tipo de odio, que es un poco gracioso, lo sientes por ti mismo. desapruebas las cosas que haces y lugar en el que te encuentras, muy a menudo este comportamiento se debe a "deudas", como esas personas lo llaman, o por otros sentimientos mayores los cuales por lo general son engaños mentales. Nada que sea sincero puede hacerte sentir mal o desdichado, puesto como supondrás estas personas se sienten mal consigo mismas. Esto provoca en ellas una tristeza y a la vez una fidelidad a esos sentimientos que puede llegar a ser embrujante.  
  
- ¿Y que tipo de odio o que razón de odiar tienes tú?  
  
-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
  
-Tu sientes odio ¿No es así? Por ese motivo lo conoces tan bien.  
  
-Eres muy perspicaz debo admitirlo. Tienes razón siento odio, pero digámoslo así. es más evolucionado. Es cuando la cólera, la frustración y otros sentimientos se han destilado para formar una fuerza pensante, de paciencia. no sientes ansias, sólo esperas y tramas las formas de desahogar tu venganza. por decirlo así- Leibac hizo una pausa y sonrió- Disfrutas de cada momento, desde que comienzas a planearlo hasta que lo estas llevando acabo, pero como un proceso lento. de detalles, piensas más fríamente en cada detalle. Aquí ya no existen conciencias, ni razones que vengan a tu mente con voces de algo que se llama razón, puesto que estas se ahogaron mientras era cualquiera de los otros que te expuse ya.  
  
-Entonces tu sientes el más envenenado.- le comentó la chica.  
  
-Probablemente. pero mi propio veneno me durmió el corazón y ahora sólo siento el placer de lo que estoy haciendo- le tomó la cara para que lo viera a los ojos- ¿Por qué? ¿Sientes miedo?  
  
-No. miedo no, cierta admiración solamente.  
  
Leibac rió un momento- Muy bien mi niña, ahora ve a descansar mientras yo veo un poco más de esta escena que en momentos se pondrá más interesante.  
  
En el espejo se veía a Nova transformándose en lobo mientras se acercaba a Marina y Anais quienes junto a Karma ayudaban a la gente a recoger sus cosas para trasladarlas al castillo.  
  
A/N: Hola, sé que me he tardado bastante con este capitulo a pesar que no es de los más largos. pero. ustedes saben.. Vacaciones... navidad.. Pero prometo que escribiré más, y a Ceres le prometo que el próximo tratará más acerca de Latiz y Lucy. 


	9. La promesa

9. La promesa  
  
Marina caminaba directamente a las cenizas de lo que al parecer había sido una casa, Anais al verla se acercó a ella. Karma también la vio pero decidió no acercarse, para eso estaba su amiga, para hablar con ella. Al detenerse un momento, Karma lo sintió, un ser mágico estaba cerca y aunque la energía no parecía ser amenazante él no sentía confianza de esta.  
  
Karma comenzó a ayudar a las personas con la intención de disimular que estaba buscando la procedencia de esa energía. Anais llegó hasta donde estaba Marina y le puso la mano sobre el hombro al tiempo que le decía: - ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
Marina miró a su amiga y sonrió: -Si estoy bien Anais, sólo recordaba el valor de una persona.  
  
- ¿Ehmmmmm? o.O No entiendo.  
  
- :p No hay nada que entender. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que una de nosotras debería ir a buscar a Lucy, algo podría pasarle estando inconsciente.  
  
-¡Lucy! ¡Dios ¿Cómo pude olvidarla?! Yo iré Marina, tu quédate con el señor Karma ayudando a la gente.- dijo Anais y al momento comenzó a correr con dirección a una arboleda.  
  
- Espera Anais, iré yo, si ella esta inconsciente es por mi.  
  
Anais levantó la mano como si se despidiera al momento que le sonreía a Marina. Ya estaba cerca del bosque. Karma continuaba buscando el origen de esa energía que él no conocía. Al levantar la vista vio a Anais despidiéndose de Marina quien estaba frente a una casa, de espaldas al bosque, al otro lado del pueblo. En ese momento Karma sintió claramente el origen de la energía. La energía venía desde atrás de Marina y cada momento se acercaba más a ella.  
  
Abrió los ojos como platos al momento que gritaba: ¡Marina, quitate de allí!  
  
Marina que le sonreía a Anais regresó a ver a Karma, sorprendida y a la vez intrigada por el grito preguntó - ¿Por qué?- de repente al estar allí parada sintió que algo estaba detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio cara a cara a ese gran lobo blanco que estaba a sus espaldas. Le parecía familiar, en algún lugar lo había visto antes. Marina en un gesto de defensa intentó sacar su espada, pero la reacción fue muy tardía, el lobo saltó sobre ella.  
  
-¡Marina!- gritó Anais.  
  
El gran lobo estaba mordiéndole la mano a Marina, con lágrimas en los ojos Marina gritaba del dolor que sentía. Karma comenzó a correr para ayudarla, rápidamente formó una bola de energía lanzándosela al lobo. El lobo se dio cuenta del ataque y con un saltó lo esquivó. Marina al sentirse libre rodó para alejarse del peligro, se metió entre unos arbustos y vio su brazo sangrante, "Me mordió justo el brazo derecho, ¿ahora como usaré la espada?" pensó, una gota de sudor rodó por su rostro, mientras apretaba su brazo del dolor.  
  
Latiz agitaba a Luz fuertemente para que esta se despertará, Luz comenzó a reaccionar, después de unos segundos abrió repentinamente los ojos y gritó -¡Ma..! Pero Latiz le tapó la boca al momento.  
  
-Shhhhhhhh, no grites Luz, Lucy esta inconsciente. Necesito que me ayudes a rescatarla sin hacerle daño a Liarna.  
  
-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo, si ella lo único que desea es hacerle daño a Lucy?  
  
-Por favor Luz- le dijo Latiz seriamente.  
  
Luz se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, luego agregó - Muy bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
Latiz le sonrió. Liarna continuaba buscando a su alrededor, entonces se percató de que el cuerpo de Luz no se encontraba debajo del árbol como hace unos momentos. "Maldito te la llevaste" pensó. Esto la hizo enojarse más entonces se dirigió rápidamente a donde Lucy, llamó de regreso la energía que formaba la barrera que mantenía a Lucy atrapada, caminó hasta ella la tomó del pelo y la levantó. Comenzó a gritar para que Latiz pudiera escucharla.  
  
-¡Latiz, de nada te servirá haber rescatado a esa bruja, aún tengo a Lucy en mis manos y si no se apresuran los dos en salir... entonces la mataré!  
  
Latiz y Luz continuaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos. Luz estaba muy molesta - Mira quien llama bruja a quien. si le toca un solo pelo a Lucy no importará que sea tu "hermana", "abuela", "prima" o cualquier cosa.- le murmuró a Latiz.  
  
-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que lo haga. Ahora es mejor que nos levantemos y hagamos lo que te dije.  
  
Luz se quedó en silencio de nuevo, he hizo lo que Latiz le dijo. Los dos se pusieron de pie, al verlos Liarna soltó a Lucy dejándola caer, sonrió al ver que los tenía en sus manos.  
  
-Vengan hasta aquí los dos y quiero ver sus manos.  
  
Los dos siguieron las instrucciones de Liarna. Liarna reía para si misma, sentía que ese día llevaría a cabo su venganza. Cuando los dos estaban cerca ella dio unos pasos para tratar de alcanzarlos, siempre manteniendo la espada en guardia. Cuando sólo unos metros los separaban de Liarna, Latiz se acercó a Luz ligeramente.  
  
-Ahora Luz- le susurro Latiz.  
  
Luz comenzó a correr al momento, saltó al mismo tiempo que sacaba las espadas de energía. Liarna se sorprendió por el movimiento tan rápido y repentino de Luz. Con un fuerte golpe apartó la espada de Liarna, desarmándola, luego la agarró de la cintura cayendo las dos al suelo y sin soltarla empezaron a rodar las dos hasta que chocaron contra unos arbustos, en ese momento Luz la soltó.  
  
Latiz al momento que las vio rodar, tomó a Lucy en sus brazos, sacó su espada y llamo a su caballo, se montó en el y se fue con Lucy. Liarna aún amortiguada por el golpe al caer al suelo buscó rápidamente su espada, la cual había soltado al chocar contra los arbustos, la agarró y se puso de pie. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que Luz ya no estaba allí. Corrió hacía el claro donde estaba antes y vio a Latiz alejarse con Lucy en el caballo.  
  
-¡Maldito seas Latiz! ¡Te prometo que la mataré y no podrás hacer nada!- Le gritaba Liarna con cólera. "Ahora que le diré a Leibac" pensó con un poco de miedo. "Volví a fallarte Águila" pensó y lágrimas de amargura comenzaron a cruzar sus mejillas pálidas.  
  
Geo miraba por la pantalla aquel oscuro debajo de ellos, esto lo incomodaba. Abajo en el pueblo los soldados de Autozam ayudaban a las personas a subir en los transportadores que los llevarían a las naves. Zaz estaba dirigiendo todos los movimientos desde los hangares de la nave.  
  
-Comandante Geo 50% de las personas ya están resguardadas en el interior de la nave, creo que dentro de 20 minutos estaremos listos para partir.- una pantalla apareció frente a Geo.  
  
-Muy bien Zaz pero intenta que sea menos, algo en ese bosque me incomoda.  
  
-Si señor lo sé, a mi también me incomoda. Apresuraré todo para terminar en 10 minutos señor. Cambio y fuera.  
  
-¡Zaz!  
  
-¿Si Geo?  
  
-Nada. nada. sigue con todo.- Geo sentía algo raro en el aire pero no podía imaginar el porque, pero el sabía que era algo además del bosque.  
  
-Uhmmm, bien.- y cerraron la comunicación.  
  
Zaz corrió al lugar de descenso de las personas para tratar de apurar el proceso. Abajo en el pueblo la gente y los soldados de Autozam estaban nerviosos. Desde el bosque extraños sonidos llegaban hasta el pueblo. Ruidos que iban desde gritos de bestias extrañas hasta lo que parecían lamentos de personas mezcladas con quejidos de algún tipo de animal. Ellos no querían saber que o quienes lo ocasionaban, sólo deseaban salir hacía un lugar más seguro. Un grupo de niños estaban reunidos esperando turno para subir a la nave. Lira estaba entre ellos, ese era su pueblo.  
  
- Yo pensé que habíamos alcanzado por fin la paz- dijo una pequeña de colitas azules.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Lira viendo al bosque, después regreso a ver a su amiga, trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarla- pero no te preocupes, recuerda que debemos ser valientes siempre, además estoy segura que Lucy esta aquí en Cephiro para ayudarnos ^-^.  
  
-¿Lo crees de verdad?- dijo la niña atemorizada.  
  
-Ujumm ^-^- dijo y afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
-Vamos niñas es hora que subamos al transporte, ellos nos llevarán al castillo con el gran Guru Clef, él nos protegerá.- les dijo la madre de Lira mientras los soldados gritaban a la gente para apresurarlos a subir en los transportes. El movimiento era muy veloz.  
  
Mientras la gente subía Lira sintió como un llamado que venía del bosque, ella se encontraba frente al transportador, su madre estaba subiendo en ese momento. Lira regreso a ver hacía el bosque y pudo ver la imagen de Lucy saludándola y corriendo al interior del bosque. "Es Lucy" pensó. Su madre que ya estaba arriba comenzó a llamarla.  
  
-Lira, ven hija, sube rápido que tenemos que irnos.  
  
Lira regreso a ver a su madre y negó con la cabeza, metiéndose entre la gente, comenzó a correr con dirección al bosque. Algunos soldados intentaron atraparla pero ella los esquivó agachándose y dando algunos saltos hasta que se internó en el bosque. Los soldados sorprendidos observaron como las ramas parecían cerrarse detrás del paso de la niña.  
  
-¡Lira hija! ¡No vayas al bosque!- le gritó su madre.  
  
Paris golpeó ligeramente a su caballo para apresurar el paso, la entrada al bosque estaba un poco lejos de donde él había estado. "Debo estar a medio día de la colonia de Cyzeta, espero llegar a tiempo... Anais, debes estar bien" pensó, entonces llego a donde los árboles comenzaban a aparecer. Unmei lo esperaba sobre uno de ellos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro espero hasta que Paris pasará por debajo de ella. Paris estaba concentrado en Anais, por lo que no sintió la presencia de la mujer que lo esperaba. Cuando Unmei lo vio pasar debajo se lanzó sobre él, arrojándolo al suelo. Los dos rodaron. Unmei se levantó al momento, Paris unos segundos después. Al levantarse Paris vio a la mujer frente a él.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y por qué me atacas?- preguntó Paris mientras intentaba sacar su espada. Pero antes de que pudiera Unmei ya había saltado y dándole una patada en el rostro lo botó al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué finalidad tiene que te responda? Aunque no sepas mi nombre, igual eres mi presa y serás cazado.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
Paris estaba amortiguado por el golpe, intentaba levantarse cuando Unmei lo golpeo en la nuca con la mano rápidamente, dejándolo inconsciente. Unmei lo vio detenidamente, parecía estar dormido.  
  
-Que lástima que mi señor no me deja matarte, hubiese sido fácil.- diciendo esto lo levantó, lo puso sobre su hombro, después desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles.  
  
Clef después de ver que Lucy se encontraba bien se dirigió al las afueras del castillo para recibir al primer trasbordador de Autozam. Atrás de él Luz aparecía poco a poco como una luz azul.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Luz a Clef, quien le daba la espalda observando a las naves de Autozam aterrizar. Clef se dio la vuelta y vio que Luz le extendía la mano entregándole un pequeño frasco azul. Clef lo recibió.  
  
-No tienes que darlas, aprecio a Lucy como a una hija y ya que nunca puedo ayudarlas de la manera que quisiera, al menos lo hago así- dijo en un tono triste.  
  
-Ahora sólo espero que él pueda traerla hasta aquí. Que no la pierda.-dijo Luz refiriéndose a Latiz.  
  
-No te preocupes, él nunca la perdería.  
  
El viento levantado por las naves que aterrizaban les sacudían el pelo. Los dos se acercaron a las naves, al igual que un grupo de soldados del castillo. Las compuertas se abrieron y la gente de Cephiro comenzó a bajar de las naves.  
  
-¿Dónde piensa meter a tanta gente? No creo que el castillo sea tan grande como para albergar a toda la gente de Cephiro.  
  
-Lo hará- contestó con seguridad. Luego en su corazón pudo escuchar un grito de Marina "¡Mi brazo!". Se dio la vuelta con dirección a la cámara principal. "Marina" pensó. Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su sienes. "No puedo irme, tengo que organizar y proteger a la gente en el castillo. es mi deber..." pensó bajando la cabeza y caminando para recibir a los que llegaban. Luz lo vio extrañada y caminó detrás de él.  
  
Liarna regresó al antiguo castillo de Zagato. Caminando entre los pasillos rodeados por agua, llegó hasta un cuarto oscuro donde ella dormía. El cuarto no tenía nada además de una cama que estaba en la esquina más oscura. Ella caminó hasta ella y se lanzó a la cama, abrazó la almohada y comenzó a llorar. "Ni siquiera puedo vengarte hermano... Te odio Latiz, te odio"  
  
Latiz volaba abrazando a Lucy. Está comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Latiz se dio cuenta, regresó a verla y la vio como una niña que recién se levantaba de una larga siesta. Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Lucy confundida levantó la mirada a Latiz.  
  
-¿Qué me paso?- le preguntó.  
  
-¿No recuerdas nada?  
  
-Sólo recuerdo lo que pasó antes de chocar contra la barrera, después de eso no sé que paso... - de un momento a otro la imagen de Liarna gritando vino a su cabeza-.¿Liarna? ¿Por qué me parece haber visto a Liarna?  
  
-Porque no hace mucho ella intentó matarte de nuevo, si Luz no me ayudaba creo que no hubiese podido salvarte.- le contestó sin poder verla a la cara.  
  
-¿Luz?  
  
-Si, no sé como pero ella llegó justo después de mi...- Latiz tenía la cara seria, hizo silencio por unos momentos y luego con tono triste agregó- lo siento Lucy, lo siento.  
  
-Latiz...  
  
-Sé que Liarna quiere matarte, además de por la muerte de Águila, porque piensa que también me arrebataste de ella.- Lucy hizo silencio y dejo de verlo- Los padres de Águila y Liarna pertenecían a la fuerza militar de Autozam, como la mayoría en ese planeta, ellos eran encargados de las misiones exploratorias. Cuando Liarna nació, dejaron las misiones por un momento dedicándose únicamente a la defensa del planeta. El tiempo pasó y Águila entró en el ejercito como sus padres, estos decidieron que era tiempo para retomar sus antiguos puestos... los puestos que los apasionaban. En una misión en busca de la "leyenda de Cephiro" ellos se perdieron en el espacio y nunca regresaron. Águila pasó a ser padre, madre y hermano de Liarna, a la vez que soldado. Poco tiempo después, cuando comenzaba el romance entre Zagato y Esmeralda, llegue a Autozam y fui la prueba de que Cephiro era más que una leyenda. La historia de cómo conocí a Águila ya la conoces. Águila me abrió las puertas de su hogar y pase a ser como un hermano para Liarna. Cuando la deje estaba llorando y prometí que algún día regresaría. Nunca lo hice, pero no imagine que esto pasaría. Sabía que la muerte de Águila la afectaría, pero no así. Y lo peor es que te tomaría a ti como la culpable. Lo siento Lucy.  
  
Latiz bajo la cabeza por un momento, Lucy regreso la mirada a él y le sonrió, con sus manos levantó suavemente el rostro de Latiz y negó ligeramente con la cabeza - No tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa.  
  
-Pero no quiero que odies a Liarna. Sé que en realidad no te odia Lucy, siempre fue muy dulce como para que cambie tanto.- Latiz la vio directamente a los ojos con mucha tristeza reflejada en su rostro.  
  
-No podría odiarla Latiz, Ella tiene los mismos ojos tristes que tu tenías cuando te conocí. No puedo odiarla.  
  
Latiz abrazó fuertemente a Lucy -Gracias Lucy por ser tan tierna como eres.- Se separó de ella y viéndola a los ojos le dijo - Lucy, te prometo que nunca permitiré que nada te haga daño, ni Liarna, ni el hermano de Clef, ni nada, no dejaré que nada nos separé, que nada nunca me aleje de este amor que siento por ti, este sentimiento que es el más puro que ha existido en mi corazón. Lucharé por ello Lucy, con todas mis fuerzas lo haré.  
  
Lucy le sonrió, ella ya sabía eso antes que él se lo dijera. Puso su mano en el rostro de Latiz y los dos se besaron tiernamente. El castillo se miraba a lo lejos. Las naves de Autozam llegaban una a una a dejar personas en el castillo. Los soldados organizaban todo para que cada familia tuviese un lugar para vivir momentáneamente. Y a medida que pasaba en el tiempo parecía como si el castillo estuviera creciendo.  
  
El lobo se acercó amenazante a Karma, él continuaba lanzando bolas de energía en contra del lobo sin ningún resultado, parecía como si estas no le hiciesen nada al animal. Anais corrió hasta donde se encontraba Marina.  
  
-¿Estas bien? ¡Estas sangrando!- Anais vio con preocupación la herida en el brazo de Marina.  
  
-No te preocupes Anais, no creo que sea muy grave pero temo que no puedo pelear con mi espada, me duele mucho el brazo para hacerlo. ¿Dónde esta la criatura esa?  
  
-Esta luchando con Karma. Creo que es mejor que lo ayudemos.  
  
Marina asintió con la cabeza. Las dos salieron del bosque, al salir vieron a Unmei en medio del pueblo cargando a Paris en el hombro. Anais se sorprendió.  
  
"Paris...." pensó con preocupación.  
  
Karma era atacado por Nova.  
  
A/N: Este creo que es el más corto que he hecho :p, lo siento porque sé que no es el mejor pero estoy preparando un viaje así que no me queda mucho tiempo. Pero prometo que el próximo será mejor. 


	10. La muerte de Paris?

**10. La muerte de Paris**  
  
Anais no sabia si Paris estaba muertoo sólo incociente. Ella estaba atonita, se habia quedado petrificada al ver el cuerpo de Paris sobre los hombros de aquella extraña mujer. Marina también se había detenido en el instante en que vio la entrada de la mujercon Paris, después de unos minutos saco su espada como reacción para tratar de rescatarlo, pero al momento de agarrarla el dolor en su brazo fue muy grande y la soltó.  
  
"Dios me duele mucho" pensó.  
  
Karma mientras tanto era acorralado por el lobo gigantesco . "Por qué no funciona mi magia?" pensó. Karma no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Unmei, tampoco Nova lo había hecho. "Tengo que encontrar la manera de liberarme de este lobo" pensó. El cielo comenzó a ponerse de un color oscuro y el viento sopló fuertemente agitando los árboles. El lobo saltó al tiempo que lanzó un rayo con dirección a Karma, este levantó las manos, las cuales se cubrieron con un brillo blanco y reflejo el rayo hacía Nova golpeandolo en la cabeza. Nova calló aturdido al suelo, el fuerte impacto del rayo lanzó a Karma en de un árbol dejandoló inconciente.  
  
Anais continuaba de pie al lado de Marina, quien en ese momento se agachaba para recoger su espada con la mano que tenía sana, ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Karma, las dos estaban concentradas solamente en Paris y la mujer que lo sostenía. Marina tomó su espada, dio unos pasos hacía Unmei y casi como un susurro preguntó: - Esta muerto?  
  
-El principito? No, al menos no aún- le contestó Unmei casi entre risas, entonces lo soltó dejandolo caer al suelo- Despierta!- le gritó mientras lo pateaba.  
  
-Détente!- le gritó Mariana a Unmei al ver lo que esta hacía. Marina levantó el brazo izquierdo y llamó a su agua guardiana, esta rodeo a Unmei – Ya esta, esto te mantendra quieta- dijo Marina con confianza.  
  
Unmei se rió, dió unos cuantos pasos y atravesó el agua guardiana – No creo que puedas detenerme sólo con eso pequeña- Diciendo eso levantó la mano ya lanzó un rayo en contra de Marina. Marina se lanzó al suelo y esquivó el rayo, no podía creer lo que había visto, su agua guardiana no había tenido ningún efecto. "Por qué?" se preguntó Marina.  
  
Unmei levantó su mano, un brillo verde la cubrió y del suelo salieron lianas que atraparon a Marina apretandola.  
  
-Marina!- gritó Anais. "Tengo que hacer algo..... Paris" pensó viendo el cuerpo de Paris a los pies de Unmei. Anais sacó su espada y miro amenazante a Unmei.  
  
Unmei al verla rió – Niña ni siquiera tienes magia. Acaso piensas que sólo con esa espada puedes vencerme?- dijo poniendo una cara más sería. Anais no dijo nada y rápidamente corto las lianas que atrapaban a Marina, esta calló al suelo respirando fuertemente para recuperar el aliento.  
  
-Tal vez no pueda vencerte pero pueda hacer algo para vencer a mis amigos.- le dijo, luego se dirigió a Marina- Marina estas bien?  
  
Marina dijo que si con la cabeza al tiempo que se sobaba el cuello. Unmei tenía cara de molesta, no le gustaba sólo estas jugando. "No me importa lo que me haya dicho Leibac, voy a matar a estas dos niñas aquí mismo, de todas maneras a la larga siempre tendría que matarlas, sólo estoy acortando el tiempo" pensó con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro. Entonces levantó las dos manos con el mismo brillo y las lianas salieron del suelo atrapando a las dos chicas.  
  
En el cuarto oscuro Liarna continuaba llorando. Tanto era su sufrimiento que no se abia dado cuenta de la presencia de Leibac en la entrada del cuarto. En silencio se había mantenido allí desde la llegada de Liarna, escondido entre las sombras. Caminó hacía ella después de unos segundos.  
  
-Deja de llorar. Ellos llagaron al castillo asi que ya no estan a nuestro alcanze, pero...- Liarna al escuchar a Leibac se dio la vueltasorprendida, no lo había sentido y se preguntaba desde cuando estaba allí- estoy caminado detras de ti desde que llegaste- le dijo entonces se acercó a la cama- yo sé todo lo que pasa en Cephiro mejor de lo que mi hermano lo sabe. Ahora terminaré con lo que estaba diciendo- Leibac se paró frente a ella, ella se mantenía callada mientras él leía sus pensamientos, por lo que ella no tenía la necesidad de decir ninguna palabra. – Ellos ya estan en el castillo con mi hermano, pero a cambio tengo algo que la guerrera mágica aprecia mucho – diciendo esto con la mano derecha formó una burbuja, en el interior esta mostraba la imagen de Lira caminando en aquel extraño bosque – ve por la niña, cuando la tengas traela a mi entonces yo me encargaré de lo demás.  
  
Liarna afirmó con la cabeza, entonces Leibac dejo el cuarto dejandola sola. "Esta vez si la voy a matar Latiz" pensó Liarna mientras se desvanecía en las sombras del cuarto.  
  
En los pasillos del castillo había un gran revuelto. Los soldados trabajaban junto con la gente de Autozam para organizar a las personas. Clef se mantenía al pendiente de todo en el cuarto de comunicación. Latiz y Lucy entraron tranquilamente por la puerta principal. Clef se dió la vuelta y al ver a Lucy sonrió.  
  
-Lucy me alegra ver que estas bien.  
  
Lucy le sonrió a Clef- Si, me encuentro bien gracias a Luz y Latiz. Pero, Cómo estan las cosas aquí?  
  
-Tenemos un 30% de la población de Cephiro en el castillo, aún estamos trabajando con los pueblos más lejanos. Pero estoy preocupado por una situación, Me comunique con Rafaga y Caldina, ellos llegaron hace 50 minutos al castillo, poco antes de que llegaras ellos se fueron con dirección a la colonia de Cyzeta, llegaron allá hace 10 minutos puesto los envié con un conjuro y me dijeron que el principe Paris, con quien se tenían que encontrar allí, no estaba en el pueblo.  
  
-Crees que algo le haya pasado?- preguntó Latiz.  
  
-No lo sé, espero que no. Aún siento su presencia, pero es como si estuviera dormido.  
  
-Eso es muy extrañno no creo que Paris este dormido por allí en un momento como este.... -- o si????- dijo Lucy. -...... --U.....- todos hicieron silencio y la imagen de Paris superdefomed dormido apareció en una nuve sobre sus cabezas.  
  
-Qué sabes de los demás?- preguntó Latiz.  
  
-No he podido comunicarme con Presea y Ascot, pero siento la energía de Ascot muy fuerte, asi que sé que estan bien. Las naves de Autozam se matienen en comunicación constante. Cuando llegan aquí, sólo cargan energía mientras la gente desembarca. Nunca creí que se convertirían en tanta ayuda, trabajan como si estuviesen salvo a su gente.  
  
-Creo que toda la gente en esta dimensión es así. Muy especial.- dijo Lucy.  
  
-Ellos también estan agradecidos por la energía, Cephiro mantiene vivo a Autozam de algún modo. – dijo Latiz. -Aún así aprecio mucho la ayuda que nos dan.  
  
En ese momento una pantalla se apareció detrás de Clef. Geo se comunicaba desde su nave, la cual volaba con dirección al castillo.  
  
-Guru Clef aquí el comandante Geo comunicandose desde el XU517 (N/A: para este fic se habian cambiado de nave) Nos encontramos a 1 hora 45 minutos del castillo. Tenemos a 350 personas en la nave para ser reubicadas en el castillo.  
  
-Muchas Gracias comandante Geo. Tendremos todo preparado para su llegada. Se presentó algún problema?- Clef trataba de mantener una cara de serenidad apesar de que dentro de él las cosas se caían a cada instante, por Marina y por Cephiro.  
  
-Solamente uno, perdimos a una niña de apariencia de 6 – 7 años, de nombre Lira en un poblado a kas afueras del "bosque negro".  
  
Lucy al escuchar esto se alarmó – Cómo es la niña??? La viste Geo???  
  
-Lucy no sabía que estabas en el castillo. No Lucy, no lo sé. Pero su madre esta en la nave. -Podrías buscarla?  
  
Latiz pusó su mano en el hombro de Lucy. Esta regresó a verlo por un momento.  
  
-Claro si es tan importante para ti no veo ningún problema, Zaz será muy feliz de hacerlo por ti Lucy- le contestó. Desde atrás de Geo se escuchó el grito de Zaz, al momento una pequeña pantalla apareció – Qué????!!!!!! Por qué me comprometes??? – le preguntó- Bueno, bueno, lo haré por Lucy.  
  
- Gracias Zaz- le dijo Lucy soriendo.  
  
Las pantallas desaparecieron. Lucy tenía cara de preocupación por Lira, no estaba segura de qye fuera su niña amiga pero algo en su interior le decía que si.  
  
- Quien sea que fuera esa niña tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Clef- no me gusta la idea de lo que mi hermano le pueda hacer al encontrarla- Clef tenía cara de tristeza. Se sentía culpable por las cosas que su hermano estaba haciendo.  
  
Marina y Anais no podían respirar, las dos luchaban por soltarse pero sus esfuerzos no funcionaban del todo. Karma continuaba inconciente. Nova se levantó y tomó su forma humana para hablar con Unmei. Sabía las ordenes de Leibac acerca de no hacerle daño a las guerreras.  
  
-Dentente Unmei, sabes bien que él las quiere vivas-le dijo seriamente sin levantar la vos.  
  
Unmei regresó a verlo con cara de enojo, los dos se vieron a los ojos y sin decir ninguna palabra. Entonces Unmei sonrió sarcasticamente y dijo: - Tienes razón, sólo me estaba diviertiendo un poco, nadie dijo que las iba a matar.- mientras decía esto las enredaderas fueron aflojandose, pero sin liberar a las chicas. Las dos dieron un fuerte suspiro tratando de atrapar todo el aire que podían.  
  
Entonces Anais vió a Nova al lado de Unmei, sin levantar la vos le dijo a Marina - Marina, el rostro de ese sujeto al lado de esa mujer me parece conocido.  
  
Marina respiraba a todo pulmón - A mi también Anais pero no logró recordar quien es.  
  
Anais quedó en silencio pensativa. Al momento Karma comenzó a despertar pero sin moverse del lugar donde estaba y sin hacer fuertes movimientos. Este levantó la cabeza sin tratar de hacerlo muy notorio. " Quiéen será esa mujer y el sujeto??? Los dos tienen energía de animales, deben ser Entariers (N/A: no recuerdo la raza de Nova, si alguien la sabe agradeceria la aclaración)" pensó.  
  
Unmei no parecía muy feliz por tener que hacer lo que Nova le dijo, pero sabía que él estaba en lo correcto y no quería desobedecer las ordenes de Leibac. Más por no desagradarle que por miedo a Leibac.  
  
-Como sea Nova, Leibac me dijo que despertará la magia de la tercera asi que eso haré.  
  
-Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- le preguntó.  
  
- Ya lo veras- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
En otra parte de Cephiro Ascot y Presea habían terminado de reunir a todas las personas incocientes del pueblo. Para hacerlo Ascot había llamado a muchas de sus bestias.  
  
-Tu crees que sean todos?- le preguntó a Presea.  
  
-Hemos revisado todo el pueblo sin encontrar uno más, así que creo que si.  
  
-Bueno entonces llamaré de regreso a mis bestias.- se dió la vuelta hacia ellos y les dijo - Muchas gracias amigos por su ayuda. Ahora regresen a casa !!!((((Regreso((((!!!- diciendo esto las bestias se transformaron una por una en bolas de energía y fueron desapareciendo.  
  
Presea agachada revisaba a las personas, se paró y se dirigió a Ascot. Este había termnado con el conjuro.  
  
-Parece que ninguno esta herido. No hay señales de batalla tampoco, esto tuvo que ser muy sorpresivo.  
  
-Seguramente, pero no quiero saber que pudo hacer esos capullos tan grandes. No sé porque pero siento como si esa cosa, lo que quiera que haya sido, sigue aqui y creo que con esta gente por todos lados estamos en desventaja.  
  
-Bueno, pero primero lo que tenemos que pensar es como despertarlos y llevarlos hasta el castillo - dijo seriamente Presea mientras se acercaba a Ascot.  
  
Ascot bajo la cabeza, parecía un poco avergonzado- No sé como despertarlos, pero puedo intentar llevarlos hasta el castillo, he visto algunas veces a Clef hacer el encantamiento de teletransportación. Puedo tratar de hacerlo, pero no prometo buenos resultados.  
  
Presea lo vió con ternura y con una sonrisa le dijo - Sé que lo haras bien Ascot.  
  
Ascot le regreso la sonrisa, se alejó un poco de ella, junto las manos y una energía verde lo rodeo, la energía verde comenzó a mezclarse con lo que parecía un humo amarillo, después de unos momentos de concentración dijo - (((((Transporte(((((- entonces poco a poco el suelo se fue iluminando debajo de todas las personas. Uno por uno fueron desapareciendo hundiendose en el suelo como si este fuese una clase de líquido o gel y no un sólido. Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por las sienes de Ascot, eran muchas las personas por lo que le tomaba mucha energía transportarlos a todos.  
  
Presea se dió cuenta de la expresión que Ascot mantenía y le puso la mano en el hombro - lo estas haciendo bien muchacho- le dijo.  
  
Ascot no dio ni una respuesta, pocos segundos después Presea desapareció hundiendose en el suelo. Al poco tiempo todos habían desaparecido y entonces Ascot desapareció de la misma manera. En el castillo Lucy caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de la camara de comunicación, en su expresión se notaba que no estaba tranquila, ella esperaba la respuesta de Zaz. Clef y Latiz se mantenían en comunicación con otras naves, mientras tanto Lucy prengutó en vos alta dirigiéndose a los dos - Por qué será que se tardan tanto?? Habran encontrado ya a la mamá de Lira?  
  
Clef y Latiz regresaron a verse uno al otro, justo cuando Latiz iba a decirle algo a Lucy apareció Geo en una pantalla.  
  
-Lucy tenemos a la madre de la niña y tal parece que ella te conoce.  
  
-Puedo hablar con ella Geo?- preguntó con miedo, dentro de su interior esperaba que no fuese la madre de Lira.  
  
-Claro- respondió y entonces la madre de Lira apareció en la pantalla en lugar de Geo.  
  
-Guerrera mágica, Lucy, Lira.... mi Lira.... se metió en el bosque negro, no sé porque... pero por favor, sé que si alguien puede salvarla esa eres tu.- dijo la madre de Lira.  
  
-No se preocupe señora yo encontraré la manera de regresarle a Lira, yo la encontraré.- le contestó decidía, ella trataba de esconder el miedo que sentía en su corazón, estaba preocupada por su pequeña amiga, pero no podía demostrale eso a la madre de Lira.  
  
La señora pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar lo que Lucy dijo, le sonrió a Lucy y entonces dijo - Gracias guerrera mágica, ahora puedo estar más tranquila.  
  
Geo apareció en la pantalla en lugar de la señora - Yo mande a dos soldados al bosque para encontrarla, pero no he recibido mnguna comunicación de ellos. No pudimos esperar porque era prioridad transportar a la demás gente.  
  
-Lo entendemos Geo- dijo Latiz.  
  
Geo afirmó con la cabeza y dijo - de verdad siento mucho Lucy que allá sido tu amiga. De verdad que todavía no entendemos porque ella corrió hacía el bosque.  
  
-Corrió?- preguntó Clef.  
  
-Si comenzó a correr de un momento a otro con dirección al bosque, algunos soldados trataron de detenerla pero fue casi inútil, ella los esquivó a todos. Como sea yo mande a los soldados con las armaduras XY13.- dijo Zaz.  
  
-Oye y tu por qué te metes sin que nadie te llame?- le gritó Geo.  
  
-XY13? - preguntó Lucy.  
  
-Hay lo siento Lucy :p- dijo Geo, quien después recordó que seguían en el comunicador- Cómo te puedo explicar que es un XY13?  
  
- Son como los cyboard de batalla, como el de Aguila pero un poco más grande que un hombre, son modelos exploradores no de batalla.- le dijo Zaz.- Y estoy aqui porque queria hablar con Lucy!  
  
-Como sea yo tengo que ir a buscarla- dijo en vos no muy alta, pero aún asi Latiz la escuchó.  
  
Latiz regresó a verla y le dijo - Yo iré contigo.  
  
Geo quien continuaba en el comunicador dijo- bueno cambiando de tema, Guru Clef la llegada de la nave esta programda dentro de 10 minutos.  
  
-Ya todo esta preparado, los soldados estan ya en posición para su llegada- le dijo Clef.  
  
-Gracias. Ahora me despido tengo que arreglar los últimos detalles antes del arribo. Lo siento Lucy por tu amiga. Cambio y Fuera. - al terminar de decir eso las pantallas desaparecieron.  
  
Latiz puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lucy y dijo - Lira estará bien- al mismo tiempo le dió una sonrisa. Lucy iba a decirle algo cuando una luz amarilla y verde iluminó todo el suelo del salón.  
  
-Qué es esto?- preguntó Lucy.  
  
-Es ascot- respondió Clef al momento. Personas inconcientes comenzaron a aparecer a lo largo y ancho del cuarto. Los tres expectadores sólo observaban en silencio. Entonces Presea apareció y pocos minutos después lo hizo Ascot. La luz desapareció y al momento Ascot callo desmayado.  
  
-Ascot!- Presea lo atrapó evitandole el golpe.  
  
-Qué sucedio Presea? Por qué estan todas estas personas inconcientes?- preguntó Lucy. Todos se acercaron a ellos.  
  
-Estaban asi cuando llegamos, los encontramos en capullos. Sus signos vitales apenas y se pueden sentir. Ni Ascot ni yo sabiamos como despertarlos asi que decidimos traerlos en este estado. Ascot uso la energía de Clef como guía, por eso llegamos a este cuarto.- contestó Presea.  
  
-No recuerdo haberle enseñado este conjuro. Debio utilizar mucha energía para transportar a toda esta gente. Ascot se esta volviendo muy fuerte. Latiz por favor, llevalo a su cuarto yo me encargaré de la gente. - dijo Clef.  
  
Lucy se agachó para ver a un hombre, entonces se dió cuenta de una extraña marca como 'L' en el brazo izquierdo a la altura del hombro. Iba a tocarla cuando Latiz la llamó.  
  
-Lucy no iras a buscar a Lira sin mi de acuerdo?  
  
-Lo prometo. Ahora ayudaré a Clef con esta gente y después iré a hablar con Geo y Zaz- le respondió.  
  
-Muy bien yo te alcanzó allá- dijo y se fue. Presea se fue con él para ayudarle con Ascot.  
  
-Lucy, ve ahora, necesito estar solo para despertar a esta gente.  
  
Lucy afirmó con la cabeza y se marchó dejando a Clef en el centro de toda esa gente.  
  
En un gran salón con decoraciones arabicas y del medio oriente Caldina y Ráfaga mantenían una conversación con un señor alto y Tatra, quien había tomado la responsabilidad de gobernar la colonia en Cephiro mientras su hermana seguía al lado de su padre.  
  
-La situación aqui en Cephiro parece ser muy seria, sobre todo con ese extraño bosque creciendo por todo el planeta- dijo el señor.  
  
-Es más serio aún puesto que no sabemos cuanto poder tiene el hermano de Guru Clef, sobre todo en un mundo donde todo se rige por la fuerza de voluntad de las personas y él parece tener una voluntad muy fuerte. - dijo Caldina.  
  
- Yo prometo que haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para ayudar a la gente de Cephiro, les debemos mucho y es hora de pagarles.- dijo Tatra.  
  
Caldina y Ráfaga sorienron en agradecimiento.  
  
-Pero primero tendremos que reubicar a nuestra gente. Yo haré todos los arreglos para ello- dijo el hombre.  
  
-Gracias Adrobag. Yo por ahora, quiero atender otros asuntos con los visitantes por un momento- dijo Tatra.  
  
-Muy bien con su permiso.- dijo Adobrag, se levantó y dejo el cuarto.  
  
Los que quedaron en el cuarto hicieron silencio unos minutos, entonces Tatra habló - Más que las noticias de Cephiro me preocupa el hecho que el principe Paris no llegó a la colonia.  
  
-Lo sé, yo también estoy muy preocupada por ese muchacho testarudo- dijo Caldina. Ráfaga se dió cuenta de la expresión de tristeza en la cara de Caldina, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dió una sonrisa de animos.  
  
En el medio del claro Nova y Unmei se miraban a los ojos, la una con colera, el otro con una especie de cariño. Karma se levantaba poco a poco intentando no llamar la atención. Marina y Anais seguían marradas por las lianas.  
  
-Por qué no termias con el Guru y me dejas terminar de jugar con las guerreras?- le preguntó Unmei a Nova.  
  
-Porque sabes bien que ninguno de los dos esta jugando.  
  
Anais al ver a Nova hablando con Unmei recordo el incidente en las montañas flotantes, entonces abrió los ojos como platos y dirigiendose a Marina dijo - Marina ahora sé donde he visto a eso lobo antes. Es el mismo que nos atacó en las montañas flotantes.  
  
-Estas segura??- le preguntó Marina mientras trataba de respirar, las lianas habían comenzado a apretarla un poco más fuerte que antes.  
  
Mientras ellas hablaban enfrente de Unmei, Paris comenzaba a despertar, abrió los ojos y al hacerlo la primera imagen que vió fue las chicas atrapadas por las lianas. Cono reacción se levantó al momento y gritó - Anais!!  
  
Unmei y Nova se dieron vuelta al escuchar el grito de Paris.  
  
-Pero miren nada mas, el principito se levantó- dijo Unmei.  
  
En ese momento sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Karma lanzó un rayo de energía en contra de Unmei y Nova. Unmei se dió cuenta de ello y entonces con un movimiento rápido levantó una pared de rocas frente a ellos. La pared se destruyó y miles de rocas salieron volando, algunas golpearon a Paris y Karma quienes se cubrieron con los brazos. Nova se había transfomado en lobo y conn su cuarpo cubrió a Unmei para que nada le sucediera. Anais y Marina sólo cerrraron los ojos por la fuerza del aire producido por el impacto. En el mismo momento cuando las rocas dejaron de golpealos, Nova regresó a la forma humana.  
  
-Bicho molesto me tienes cansada!!!- gritó Unmei enojada, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano, lianas salieron de los árboles y lo jalaron chocandoló contra el tronco de un árbol. Karma gritó al instante.  
  
-Karma!- gritó Marina.  
  
Paris se paró con cólera al ver la situación en la que Anais se encontraba. Un brillo amarillo lo rodeo y viento comenzó a agitar su cabello y ropa.- No sólo Karma puede utilizar magia - dijo un lanzó un rayo en contra de Unmei y Nova arrojandolos. Unmei cayó como si fuese un gato, sangre salió de su boca.  
  
-Ya me canse de juegos!- gritó Unmei.  
  
Nova cayó tres metros detrás de ella se alarmó al escuchar el grito - Détente, no lo hagas!- le gritó Nova.  
  
Unmei cerró el puño derecho, las venas de su brazo se resaltaron poco a poco. Energía verde la rodeo y electrividad fue despedida de su cuerpo por todos lados. Lianas atraparon a Pairs. Karma, Marina y Anais sólo observaban pertrificados lo que estaba sucediendo. Las lianas apretaron fuertemente a Paris. Este gritaba del dolor que esto le estaba causando.  
  
-Détente lo vas a matar- le dijo Nova.  
  
-Quién dijo que eso me importaba??- le preguntó.  
  
Anais sentía un vacío extraño en el corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento y esto también le causaba un nudo en la garganta que le evitaba emitir algún sónido.  
  
-No! Détente!... Paris!!- gritó Marina sin poder moverse, lo que le impedía usar su magía.  
  
Unmei levantó las manos y con la energía formó una gran esfera sobre su cabeza. La esfera fue creciendo, descargas electricas salian de ella. Nova trató de dar un paso para detenerla pero entocnes se dió cuenta que sus pies estaban atrapados por lianas que subían por sus piernas. Cuando la esfera era tan grande que tocaba las hojas de los árboles detrás de Unmei entonces ella la arrojó en contra de Paris causando una gran explosión.  
  
-No!!!- gritó Anais después de los minutos, que para ella fueron años, en los que ella se había mantenido en silencio.  
  
En el lugar donde Paris había estado sólo quedaba el pasto quemado. No había seña de la explosión más que el pasto. Anais estaba atónita. Unmei sonreía. Karma y Marina sólo observaban perplejos lo que había sucedido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

**_A/N: Después de mil años de no escribir aquí esta el 10, espero que lo disfrutaron, ahora la pregunta es: Esta muerto Paris? esperen la respuesta en el próximo capitulo. ;p. Prometo que el próximo estará lleno de acción y no olvidar el romance._**


	11. Las lagrimas caen

**11. Las lágrimas caen**

En la oscuridad del bosque que crecia alrededor dos soldados buscaban a Liarna. En grandes maquinas con forma entre humana y animal, caminaban sobre lo que simulaban las piernas revisando cada rincon del bosque. Imagenes moustrosas aparecian a sus alrededores tratando de atemorizarlos, ellos estaban nerviosos por ello pero aún así mantenían su camino.

-Me estan comenzando a molestar estas malditas imagenes que aparecen de la nada. – dijo el más jovén de los soldados.

-Lo sé, a mi ya me tienen cansado.- le contesto el otro. -No puedo creer que estemos aquí sólo por una niña.- volvio a hablar el jovén.

-Porque es sólo un niña es que estamos aquí. Te imaginas ser de esa edad y estar perdido por aquí?

-Ummmmm, --U buen punto. Pero digo, podríamos estar haciendo algo más importante.

-Mejor callate y sigamos buscando. Por otra parte creo que es mejor que nos separemos para cubrir más espacio.

-Cubrir más espacio??? Qué tan lejos puede haber llegado una niña corriendo?- preguntó el jovén con ironía.

-Soy tu superior, así que hazme caso ¬-¬. Tu toma la derecha yo iré recto por aquí y después revisaré la izquierda si es que no tengo suerte. Nos mantendremos comunicados cada 15 minutos. Esta bien?

-Aja. Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-Hasta encontrarla. Ahora vete.

El jovén pusó una cara muy seria y entonces se fue. El otro siguió caminando por la misma dirección. Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de que alguien los miraba entre las sombras mientras ellos conversaban. Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque Lira corría escapando de una imagen que volaba tras de ella, la niña lloraba al mismo tiempo que corría y gritaba el nombre de Lucy.

-Lucy, ayudame por favor!- gritaba desesperaba y su vos se perdía en el bosque.

En el castillo Clef intentaba despertar a la gente que Ascot había traido con él. Latiz lo acompañaba haciendo guardia por cualquier imprevisto. Una energía azul cubría completamente a Clef, estaba completamente concentrado en encontrar cada alma dormida dentro de los cientos de cuerpos dispersos por el salón. Dentro de su mente miraba miles de puertas brillantes en un gran pasillo oscuro. "Quien quiera que haya hecho esto lo hizo muy deprisa" pensó. "Al menos las almas parecen ser fáciles de encontrar, pero eso me extraña más; que mi hermano haya hecho esto tan fácil para mi" pensando en esto entró en el primer cuarto, adentro del cuarto una niña estaba acostada enmedio de un bosque y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de mariposas.

–Despierta pequeña- le dijo Clef. La niña se levanto y lo regreso a ver.

-Quién es usted y dónde estoy?- preguntó medio dormida la niña.

-Yo soy Guru Clef y estas dentro de tu cuerpo, asi es como luce toda tu alma. Pero ahora tienes que despertar completamente y salir al mundo exterior.- él tomó la mano de la niña y la levantó, entonces la imagen alrededor de Clef fue desapareciendo completamente. "Es mejor que lo haga de otra manera o estaré mucho tiempo aqu" pensando en esto comenzó a separarse en una gran cantidad de Clef, cada uno separandose en uno diferente. Al terminar, cuando ya eran una gran cantidad entonces cada uno tomó una ruta diferente.

Latiz sólo observaba a su amigo de pie cuando vió que una niña en el medio del grupo, ella se despertyaba como de un sueño. Latiz se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó.

La niña le dijo que si con la cabeza y entonces se levantó completamente, puesto que hasta entonces habia estado sentada.

Latiz se agacho para quedar a la medida de ella. -Me puedes decir lo que paso?- le preguntó con dulzura.

-No lo sé.- le contestó ella con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza. "Eso es extraño. Muy extraño" pensó y se dió cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a ponerse de pie en grupos, pero dispersas por todo el lugar. "Muy bien amigo" pensó al regresar a ver a Clef que se mantenía en transe.

Lucy mientras tanto miraba como la nave de Geo iba aterrizando en lo que parecian los angares del edificio, estaba impaciente, quería salir de inmediato a buscar a la pequeña niña, tenia un mal presentimiento que no le gustaba para nada. La nave poco a poco bajaba frente a Lucy, un grupo grande de soldados estaban alrededor dirigiendo a la nave para el aterrizaje y preparando las cosas para el desembarque. A los pocos segundos el aterrizaje se habia terminado, los primeros en salir de la nave fueron soldados de Autozam quienes organizaban a las personas a desembarcar. Lucy esperaba que saliera la madre de Lira.

Zaz salió a los pocos momentos para revisar el exterior de la nave y organizar la carga del combustible, entonces vivo a Lucy que le decía algunas personas que camino tomar. Zaz caminó hacía ella. -Lucy tanto tiempo sin verte!- le dijo.

Lucy lo regreso a ver y le sonrió- Lo mismo digo mi amigo, pero mira como has crecido!- le dijo animada. Zaz estaba más alto y lucia como de 18 años de edad.

-Si lo sé, pero por lo que parece el tiemp pasa más rápido en esta dimensión que en la suya, porque no has cambiado nada Lucy, bueno sólo estas un poco más alta, Por cierto te ves bien con esa ropa.

-Oh gracias - dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada—Disculpa Zaz que no hable mucho conitgo, es sólo que quiero hablar con la madre de la niña que desaparecio, quiero saber si ella tiene una idea de lo que paso exactamente.

-Ella esta en la enfermeria en estos momentos, creo que será la última en ser movida. Le pusieron algunos tranquilizantes y se quedo dormida,- le dijo seriamente, mientras alrededor se miraba una gran cantidad de gente.

-Eso quiero decir que no podre hablar con ella- dijo Lucy un poco preocupada, en ese momento ella sintió un pequeño jalón en su pantalón, entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a la pequeña niña del cabello azul amiga de Lira.

-Ella corrió detrás de ti- le dijo la niña.

-Que?- pregutó Lucy.

-Eso es imposible niña, de que estas hablando, si Lucy estaba aqui todo ese tiempo.- dijo Zaz un poco molesto pensando que era una broma, que la niña estaba jugando.

-Espera Zaz, yo la conozco, dejala terminar.- le dijo Lucy, entonces se agacho y le habló a la niña- dime todo lo que paso.

Anais estaba sumergida en el dolor que sentía. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Marina sentía todo el cuerpo helado, Karma seguía inmovilizado por las lianas. Nova logró soltarse de las lianas que amarraban sus pies, se acercó a Unmei y le preguntó – Por qué lo mataste si Leibac te ordenó que no lo hicieras?

-Es mi asunto- le contestó.

-Paris- murmuró Karma. Una energía azul comenzó a brillar a su alrededor cuando derepente detuvo la concentración y la energía desapareció, una energia muy fuerte estaba creciendo en ese campo y era una energia que el no habia sentido antes, que no reconocia. Karma levantó la vista para tratar de ver de que se trataba, era Anais que llena de colera y frustración lloraba al mismo tiempo que la magia se iba acumulando en su corazón y cuerpo.

-Anais?- Marina la vio extrañada, esa magia que Anais estaba despidiendo era aún más fuerte que aquella que Lucy había despedido aquella noche que Liarna las había atacado. Anais tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, una anergia verde era despedida de su cuerpo.

-Pero miren nada mas, la niña ya se desperto. Qué acaso crees que podrás hacerme algo sin poder mover las manos? Espero que al menos tengas más fuerza que el inútil principito.- le dijo Unmei en tono de burla.

-Callate Unmei, qué no sientes todo el poder que ella esta despidiendo?- le dijo Nova mientras se acercaba a ella. Anais cerro los ojos, la imagen de Paris minutos antes aún seguía fresca en su mente, podía ver cada detalle, cada gesto, segundo tras segundo. Ella formo la figura de Paris en su cabeza. "No puede ser, no te puedes haber ido..... no me pudiste dejar sola" pensó Anais, mientras la figura de Paris se iba alejando en la oscuridad.

–Paaaaaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Anais, una gran cantidad de viento se despidió en ese momento de su cuerpo soltandola al instante.

-No puede ser.... Ella no puede ser tan fuerte- dijo para si misma Unmei. Estaba impresionada por la fuerza de Anais. Anais comenzó a caminar, para ella el mundo se había acortado a esa chica que estaba enfrente y el lugar donde Paris había muerto. Los demás sólo observaban. Marina no podía moverse, seguía impactada por la muerte de Paris y ahora el despertar tan fuerte de la magía de Anais. Karma por su parte lograba soltarse de las lianas que lo amarraban al árbol.

Nova se acercaba lentamente a Unmei, él tenía un mal presentimiento y no permitiría que algo le pasará a Unmei. -Unmei alejate de ella- le dijo Nova.

-De que hablas? Yo no le tengo miedo a esta pequeña niña- dijo- tu crees que sólo por ese tonto vientesito me puedes asustar, estas equivocada. Te mataré y mataré a tus amiguitos de la misma manera que lo hize con ese principito- se dirigió desafiante a Anais.

La cólera que Anais sentía se hizo más fuerte- No pienso hablar de ninguna manera contigo porque no tienes ni una gota de sangre caliente dentro de ese corazóon, no sabes lo que siente amar y ser amado, no sabes el valor de las personas... tu....- las palabras se cortaban en la garganta de Anais. Unmei tenía cara de que las palabras de Anais no le importaban del todo y en realidad ese era su sentimiento

–Ya terminaste?- preguntó sarcasticamente.

Eso hizo explotar a Anais, la energía que venía de su corazón se acumulaba en sus manos – Sólo tengo unas cosas que agregar- dijo Anais- las siguientes palabras que dijo vinieron de su corazón y alma- Hurracán Verde!!!!!!- gritó. El huracán verde fue directo a Unmei, esta estaba completamente paralizada, no sabía porque pero su cuerpo había detenido todo movimiento.

Nova notó esto y entonces en cuestión de segundos se transformó en lobo y saltó sobre Unmei agarrandola con las mandibulas y desaparecio en la nada. Las lianas que retenían a Marina y a Karma desaparecieron en el instante dejandolos libres. Anais se quedó parada en el centro del claro con la mano levantada, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar la mano y todo se fue poniendo más oscuro hasta que cayó inconciente. Marina y Karma corrienrón hacía ella.

-Anais! Despierta amiga! Estas bien??- Marina la agitaba.

Karma se agacho y tomó a Marina por lo hombros – No te preocupes, esto es natural despúes de todo lo que paso- le dijo. Marina lo regresó a ver y comenzó a llorar en su hombro

– Por qué lo tenía que matar??- preguntó. Karma se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder, el también estaba desecho por la impresión. Nunca había tenido buena relación con el o con Ascot, pero seguía sintiendolos como buenas personas. La gente del pueblo que se había escondido en el bosque comenzaron a salir al ver que no había más peligro.

Karma regresó a verlos y tomó a Marina y suavemente le dijo – Vamos, tenemos que regresar al castillo, ayudame a levantar a Anais. Marina lo regresó a ver, dijo que si con la cabeza y se secó las lagrimas, entonces tomó los pies de Anais y juntos la levantaron. La gente que estaba alrededor comenzó a caminar hacía ellos y los ayudaron a cargar a Anais. Nadie decía nada, ellos sabían que quien había muerto era su principe.

En la colonia de Cizeta dos grupos diferentes se preparaban para partir, uno de guerreros que ayudaria a las evacuaciones en Cephiro y otro con las personas normales, mercantes, niños y jóvenes que eran trasladados hacia el castillo de Guru Clef para mayor protección. Caldina y Ráfaga ayudaban a los soldados que saldrían con ellos en busqueda de las personas. Mientras tanto Tatra habla con su hermana y su padre, un señor de mediana edad con una barba del mismo color del cabello de las chicas y que cubría tidi su cabello con un turbante

. -¡No permitiré que vayas a rescatar a la gente y menos sin tu hermana!- gritó el señor a muy alta vos.

-Entonces dejame ir a ayudarla -- - dijo desde atrás Tata.

-¡No!- contestó. -Pero no entiendo padre, me enviaste a conquistar Cephiro hace algunos años atrás y ahora que es hora de ayudarlos no me quieres permitir hacerlo- dijo Tatra indignada.

-No entiendes que lo que tengo miedo es que las dañen, en la misión de conquista pasarón mucho peligro y no quiero que ocurra lo mismo- le dijo serio.

-¡Pero nosotras sabemos como cuidarnos solas! -- - gritó con furia Tata.

-¡No quiero oir otra palabra de ninguna de las dos- dijo y se dio la vuelta dandolé la espalda a la pantalla que reflejaba a Tatra.

Tatra se quedó en silencio por un momento. Tata con cólera le daba la espalda a su padre. Tatra despúes de un momento de pensar dijo- Como princesa que soy debo aprender a tomar mis propias decisiones, viendo el beneficio de mi pueblo... eso fue lo que me enseñaste, y puesto que parte de mi pueblo, del cual soy la responsable, esta aquí en Cephiro, he decididó ayudar a este planeta. Esta es mi última palabra y no pienso cambiarla, ahora me despido padre.- diciendo esto la pantalla se cerró.

-¡Tatra! ¡Demonios! ¡Es tan necia que parece tu, Tata!- dijo sin pensar.

-O-O ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Tata sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-Upps -U Nada, no dije nada querida hija.- dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Tata se paró, lo vió desafiante y entonces dijo- Yo al igual que mi hermana he decididó irme a Cephiro a ayudar a esa gente.

El padre se volvió rojo de la cólera y grito- ¡Qué se golperon la cabeza las dos al nacer que se volvieron locas!

-¡No me grites asi que no soy ninguna niña!- le dijo Tata desafiante.

El rey se quedó en silencio ante la respuesta de su hija y con un tono serio dijo – Muy bien, creo que algo de sabiduria debe haber dentro de esas cabezas llenas de pelo.- se paró y le dio la espalda, entonces dijo – lleva contigo el fuerte 'Bravo' y los soldados que necesites.

Los ojos de Tata se endulzaron al escuchar a su padre, en el fondo ella sabía que su padre compartía las ideas que ellas tenían y que las apoyaba en esa decisión. Ella salió del cuarto y se dirigio a los cuarteles de la armada a preparar todo para su partida.

Luz a lo lejos vio a Lucy que hablaba con una niña, estaba contenta al ver que Latiz había logrado su parte y Lucy estaba segura en el castillo. Comenzó a caminar hacia Lucy, queria hablar con ella y ver como estaba, o si tenia alguna herida. A medida que se iba acercando se dio cuenta de la mirada que Lucy tenía en sus ojos, conocía esa mirada y eso le preocupaba.

Lucy por su parte estaba decidida a que no podía esperar más, teníun mal presentimiento y más despúes de lo que le había dicho la niña. "No puedo esperar más por Latiz. Sé que él se va a molestar, pero ella esta sola en medio de un bosque y no sé porque, pero creo que todo fue una trampa" pensó, entonces se volteó a Zaz y le dijo – Ahora tengo que irme, si Latiz viene dile que me alcanza, que lo siento pero que no podía esperar más.

Zaz no entendía nada – Muy bien, pero a dónde vas Lucy?- le preguntó.

-A encontrar la niña- dijo y comenzó a correr.

-¡Espera Lucy no te puedes....!... bueno creo que es demasiado tarde... ya se fue- dijo Zaz mientras miraba a Lucy alejarse.

Luz al verla corrió detrás de ella sin saber nada, sólo sabía que tenía que seguirla para protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle.

Mientras tanto el salón principal toda la gente había despertado del sueño en el que se encontraban, nadie recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido en el pueblo ese día, algunas de las personas decían haber sentido un piquete de repente y lo siguiente fue oscuridad completa. Latiz estaba muy extrañado por ello, no entendía nada. Sabía muy poco de magia y pensaba que esa era la razón. Clef se miraba cansado y confundido, había utilizado una gran cantidad de energía para levantar a todas las personas del pueblo.

Latiz caminó hasta él y le preguntó -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, sólo un poco amortiguado. Sólo.... sólo....- dijo Clef mientras se levantaba viendo confundido hacía todos lados.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Latiz al ver la cara de Clef.

-Siento como si el principe Paris estuviese muerto- dijo preocupado.

Presea en un cuarto oscuro secaba la frente de Ascot, quien por los momentos presentaba una fiebre un poco alta. Despúes de toda la energía que había utilizado su cuerpo estaba completamente cansado y por eso tenía las fiebres. Presea estaba muy preocupada por él, sabía del gran esfuerzon y que no sería fácil para el cuerpo de Ascot recuperarse despúes de ello.

-Resiste muchacho, tu puedes hacerlo- le decía Presea mientras le secaba el sudor.

-Ma... ri... na...- murmuró en delirios Ascot.

"¿Tu también?" pensó quitando el trapo de la frente de Ascot.Luego sin pensar nada más sólo inundada en el silencio volvió a colocar el trapo, se levantó y se paró en una esquina oscura para pensar.

Unmei y Nova habían regresado al castillo. Nova parecía molesto y no le hablaba a Unmei, esto a ella no le importaba del todo. Ella se sentía frustada por lo que había pasado, no podía creer que Anais tuviese tanto poder, ella no lo imaginaba, sabía que de todas maneras ella seguía siendo más poderosa, pero aún así la niña la había vencido. Ella se volteó y le reclamó a Nova, pues sabía que él se la había traído de regreso. -¿Por qué no me dejaste matarla?

-Porque esas no fueron las ordenes- le dijo él serio mientras seguía caminando.

-¡No me importan las ordenes!- le gritó.

-Pero él tiene razón y lo sabes, además, debo decir que estoy muy feliz con los resultados- dijo Leibac mientras aparecía desde atrás de una de las cataratas.

-Señor- dijeron los dos confundidos. Ninguno sabía desde cuando Leibac habia estado alli. -Sobretodo debo felicitarte por lo que me trajiste- dijo Leibac mientras descubría el cuerpo de Paris en el interior de un cristal gigante.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no esta muerto?- preguntó Nova confundido. Unmei se rió y dijo con irónia- Claro que no, mi señor me ordenó no matarlo, pero nunca dijo nada de no traerlo.

-El principe me servirá mucho como una arma en contra de las guerreras mágicas y sobre todo en contra de mi hermano, que lo quiere tanto.- dijo con una sonrisa malevola en el rostro. Luego comenzó a caminar hacía el salón con el espejo – siganme, esta es una batalla sin treguas ni descanzos, Unmei ve a despertar a tu hermano.

Unmei dijo si con la cabeza y se alejó dejando a Nova solo con Leibac.

Leibac lo vió dulcemente y le dijo- ¿Vienes conmigo Nova?

-Si- dijo Nova y movió la cabeza al mismo tiempo, entonces las cascadas se cerraron tapando la entrada de la prisión de Paris.

Marina y Karma viajaban en una bestía gigante junto con los sobrevivientes del ataque. Marina estaba preocupada por Anais, ella sabía todo lo que Paris significaba para Anais y no podía imaginar todo lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo. Karma notó la cara de Marina, tomó su mano y le dijo – Todo estará bien- por dentro él también estaba desecho pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que ser el apollo de Marina.

Marina regresó a verlo y le dijo – Gracias, gracias por todo y por recordarme lo que de verdad vale la pena.... aquello por lo que debo luchar.

Karma le sonrió y dijo – no tienes que agradecer.

Marina lo vió a los ojos y en ese momento se dio cuenta que eran de un azul casi tan profundo como el de Clef, entonces no pudo evitar pensar en él "Clef". Sacudió la cabeza y regreso a ver a Anais, tratando de concentrarse en ella solamente.

**_A/N: bueno aquí termina el capitulo numero once, me tarde mil anos pero aquí esta, no sale mucho romance entre Lucy y Latiz, pero ya lo habra, solo hay que ser pacientes. Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que el proximo sera mejor. Si tienen algun comentario por favor Reviewa :)._**


	12. Platicas y tristes recuerdos

**_Platicas y tristes recuerdos_**

Luz corría detrás de Lucy, tratando de alcanzar pero no lo lograba, Lucy estaba decidida y corría con todas las fuerzas que tenía. En ese momento vio la imagen de una gran bestía que se acercaba al Castillo. Entonces se detuvo y se preguntó quien podría ser "Ascot esta aquí. Será acaso Paris?"

Luz en ese momento la alcanzó – Madre, a dónde ibas?- le preguntó sería al momento que se paraba frente a Lucy.

-Luz?- dijo Lucy sorprendida de ver allí a Luz.

En ese momento la bestia que se había estado acercando descendía cerca de donde Luz y Lucy se encontraban. Entonces Lucy se acercó corriendo a la bestia para ver de quien se trataba. La gente comenzó a bajar una por una con la ayuda de Karma.

"Es Karma" pensó Lucy, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella vió a Marina quien estaba sentada arriba de la bestia sentada observando a alguien que yacía en sus piernas.

-Marina!- le gritó Lucy. Marina levanto los ojos, los tenía llenos de lagrimas, Lucy se dió cuenta de ello en ese momento. Lucy comenzó a caminar lentamente, tenía un mal presentimiento y de un momento a otro las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle.

Cuando todas las personas habían terminado de bajarse Karma pronunció su hechizo para desaparecer a la bestia- ejpa Desaparece bestia ejpa!- entonces esta desaparecio lentamente bajando de la misma manera a Marina con Anais hasta que las dos quedaron en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy vió a Anais inconciente, el corazón de Lucy dió un brinco en ese momento. –Anais! –gritó al momento que comenzaba a correr. Ella pensó que Anais estaba herida o inclusive muerta, por lo que no podía contener su preocupacion. Corrio hasta Marina pero Karma la detuvo.

-Espera, tranquilizate- le dijo Karma. Lucy trato de soltarse pero Karma la retuvo.

Entonces Lucy se dirigio a Marina y le dijo- Marina... ella... esta...?

Marina levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y la vos se le entrecortaba mientras decia - No Lucy, ella esta bien.... pero.... Paris... el esta muerto.- Al decir esto bajo la cabeza. La gente del pueblo seguia alrededor de ellos, todos ellos mantenian una cara triste por la perdida del principe.

Lucy no podia creer la noticia que estaba escuchando, entonces bajo la cabeza. Sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, por dentro estaba deshecha, pero tenia que apoyar a Anais y Marina. Entonces con toda la fuerza que tenia dijo- Vamos Marina, tenemos que llevar a Anais a un cuarto para que descanze.- entonces se agacho y comenzo a ayudar a Marina a cargar a Anais.

"Que alma tan noble" penso Karma al tiempo que miraba a Lucy mientras se acercaba a Marina y esta.- Yo la llevare dijo- unos soldados se acercaron en ese momento, entonces Karma se dirigio a ellos- Ustedes ayuden a las personas que estan aqui para encontrar lugar en el castillo.- los soldados dijeron que si con la cabeza y Karma comenzo a caminar.

Marina se quedo viendo frente a frente con Lucy entonces la abrazo mientras rompia en lagrimas- Por que??? Por que no pude hacer nada???- Lucy la abrazo, tenia las mismas preguntas en su cabeza pero tenia que ser fuerte y apoyar a su amiga.

-No fue tu culpa, ahora ven, necesitamos poner a Anais en una cama para que descanze- dijo dulcemente. Tenia las lagrimas dentro de su alma pero no las podia dejar salir, no mientras estaba frente de su amiga.

-Nosotros les ayudaremos- le dijo un soldado a Lucy y ellos tomaron a Anais y se fueron caminando. Karma se quedo atrás pensativo.

En el bosque los soldados continuaban buscando a Lira, cada uno por su lado. Las imagenes los rodeaban pero los dos trataban de ignorarlas. Mientras caminaba el más joven de los dos vió a lo lejos la imagen de una niña corriendo. Entonces rápidamente se comunicó con su superior.

-Señor, parece que encontre a la niña. Esta corriendo como huyendo de algo

-Debe estar huyendo de una de estas imagenes que aparecen de la nada.- le contestó.- trata de alcanzarla rápido, pero no la asustes y ten cuidado. Comunicate conmigo cuando ya este segura dentro de tu FTWE, entendido?

-Si!- le contestó el joven y cortaron comunicación "al menos dentro de poco me iré de este bosque maldito" pensó al tiempo que iba detrás de Lira.

Mientras corría desesperada la niña se tropezo con una rama cayendo al suelo, entonces las imagenes alrededor de ella desaparecieron. Ella levantó la vista extrañada y entonces volteo hacia atrás viendo de frente la gran maquina que se acercaba a ella, pero no reconoció que se trataba de una de las maquinas de Autozam. Se asustó y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía metiendose el bosque que se hacía más tupido o al menos eso era lo que ella veía.

El joven la vió alejarse con dirección a un barranco que estaba frente a ellos -No! niña espera! el barranco!- le gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde. Para Lira no había ningún desfiladero, entonces continuó corriendo hasta caer por el desfiladero. El joven se detuvo con su maquina frente al desfiladero -Maldición! tengo que rescatar a esa niña!- se dijo a si mismo. "Pero si la atrapo con el robot será como si callesé en metal y eso la lastimará... tengo que hacer algo diferente" pensó.

Comenzó a apretar botones entonces una cuerda metalica salió desde atrás de él, esté, la conectó a su cinturón, abrió la compuerta del robot y se arrojó al vacío detrás de Lira. Los dos caian rapidamente, pero el lo hacia a a mayor velocidad por la posicion que tenia su cuerpo. Habia pegado sus brazos al cuerpo tratando de esta manera de hacer su cuerpo mas aerodinamico, de esta forma el aire le daria menor resistencia.

Poco a poco iba alcanzandola. "Tengo que hacerlo" penso, en su rostro no habia ni siquiera gotas de sudor por la presion que el aire le daba al cuerpo. Lira no se habia dado cuenta del muchacho, para ella el tiempo se habia detenido desde el momento en que el suelo habia desaparecido a sus pies y no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando. Ella sentia que todo se habia acabado.

"Adios mama" penso cuando derepente sintio como alguien la tomaba de la pierna, regreso a ver y se trataba de un joven con un uniforme verde y blanco, como el que llevanban los soldados de Autozam que le ayudaron a su pueblo antes de que ella se escapara.

-Te tengo!- exclamo a alta vos el muchacho con emocion. Poco a poco comenzo a atraerla mas cerca de su pecho y cuando la tenia abrazo con un brazo apreto un boton que estaba en su cinturon, mientras decia en su mente "detente" y la cuerda dejo de desenrollarse detediendo a los dos en el aire.

-Eso dolio- dijo el muchacho- despues volteo a ver a Lira y le pregunto- estas bien?

Ella estaba llorando y no contesto, la impresion habia sido muy grande y no podia hablar por ello. El joven lo entendio y no dijo nada, despues toco otro boton y los dos comenzaron a subir lentamente sin saber que arriba Liarna los esperaba paciente.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Clef hablaba en el salon principal con Karma. Latiz se habia ido con las personas que habian despertado al momento que Karma habia llegado con la noticia de Paris, lo habia hecho para dejar a Clef, sabia que el no era expresivo y que queria estar solo. Karma en cambio habia decidido hacerle compania. Clef lucia muy triste, estaba sentado en el trono con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. Karma estaba parado enfrente de el.

-Por que nunca puedo hacer nada? Lo mismo fue con Presea...- dijo Clef con dolor.

-Porque no es tu deber hacerlo, tienes demasiadas responsabilidades ya como para que tomes la vida de todas las personas en el castillo como tus responsabilidades tambien.- le contesto serio Karma.

-Pero si no son todas las personas en el castillo, son mis amigos, las personas que amo- le contesto, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla al momento que se tapaba la cara para que Karma no lo viera. Pero este lo noto.

-No te culpes, suficientes culpas llevas encima- le dijo en tono triste Karma.

-Culpas?- le pregunto Clef al momento que levantaba la cara con curiosidad.

-Todas aquellas que te has puesto solo, todo lo que pasa en Cephiro lo tomas como tu culpa y responsabilidad. Desde la muerte y nacimiento de cada Pilar en los ultimos 745 anos hasta el hecho de que nadie es inmortal.- Clef bajo la cara al oir eso, le dolia ir esas palabras pero sabia que Karma tenia algo de razon. Despues de un momento de silencio Karma continuo- Yo tambien estoy triste, aunque nunca fui muy cercano al principe, como lo soy contigo y con Latiz, debo admitir que lo consideraba un amigo...-Karma no despegaba la mirada de Clef, este no lo miraba a los ojos, nunca acostumbro a mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie y al estar alli se sentia un espejo.- Ella tambien esta muy triste, no ha parado de llorar desde la muerte de Paris. Trata de hacerse la fuerte pero esta desecha.

Clef abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Karma, el sabia de quien estaba hablando era de Marina.-Donde esta ahora?

-Esta con Lucy en el cuarto de Anais, las dos estan cuidandola. Son muy buenas ninas.

-Lo se.

-Deberias ir, los dos estan tristes y creo que deberias hablar, al menos como un amigo.

-No puedo, debo mantenerme al tanto de las cosas que pasan en Cephiro.- dijo mientras se levantaba y pasaba al lado de Karma.

-Demonios Clef! No te entiendo- le dijo con colera Karma, Clef se detuvo y se dio la vuelta confundido.- Tu siempre me dijiste que estabas en contra del sistema del pilar por el auto sacrificio que este significaba, el no derecho de amar y ser feliz.... pero te has dado cuenta que haces lo mismo contigo.... te has dado cuenta que eres un "pilar voluntario"...- se detuvo por

un momento respiro.

Clef se sorprendio de lo que Karma le habia dicho, no pudo contestarle de ninguna manera. No tenia ningun argumento.Karma se dio cuenta de ello y comenzo a caminar afuera del salon. -Ahora me ire a verlo a Ascot, quiero ver como esta el pequeno del gran sombrero... tienes una hora tiempo de Autozam para ir donde Marina y hablar aunque sea como un amigo, despues de eso yo ire.... yo no me considero un pilar Clef, y si soy lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por mi felicidad.-diciendo esto se alejo de Clef.

Clef se quedó pensativo en el cuarto, Karma tenia razon. Clef se sento de nuevo y se quedo en el medio de la oscuridad del cuarto.

Dentro del cuarto de Anais Lucy y Marina vigilaban el sueño de esta, las dos estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga y tristes por Paris. Por los ojos de Marina no paraban de salir lagrimas, esta estaba arrescostada en la cama como en posicion de plegaria pero sólo viendo a Anais, Lucy por su parte estaba detrás de esta sumergida en sus pensamientos.

La imagen de la cara sonriente de Paris estaba en su cabeza muy fuerte "Uno de mis amigos ya murio.... y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo" pensó mientras apretaba su puño fuertemente hasta el punto de sacar sangre de su mano. Luz que estaba dentro del cuarto de dio cuenta de esto.

-Madre...- susurró preocupada.

"No puedo quedarme aqui y esperar hasta que alguien más muera, tengo que ir y rescatar a Lira, ella esta en peligro... aunque sea sin Latiz, pero debo hacerlo" pensó y decidida se dirigio a Marina. -Marina cuida a Anais mientras yo regreso aquí.

Marina volteó confundida y le preguntó -Regresas? Pero a dondé vas??? No estaras pensando en ir tu sola por Lira- le dijo mientras se paraba y se secaba las lagrimas con la manga.

-Marina, no puedo permitir que nadie más en Cephiro muera, tengo que ir y hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aqui con los brazos cruzados- le contesto con la vos un poca alta, entonces Anais en ese momento hizo un sónido y se movió.

-Será mejor que discutamos esto afuera Lucy- le dijo Marina como reproche, la tomó del brazo y las dos se fueron hacía afuera. Luz salió con ellas. -Qué te has vuelto loca? Lucy allá afuera hay una loca sicopata que esta detrás de tu cabeza y que no va a descanzar hasta tenerla, no crees que esto puede ser una trampa... porque yo te diré que estoy segura de ello.

-Yo también lo sé.- le dijo Lucy viendola a los ojos.

-Entonces por qué quieres ir sola??? No lo permitiré.

-Pero alguien tiene que quedarse con Anais. Ella esta herida y necesita del apoyo de sus amigas.- dijo.

-Y no crees que estará más herida si algo te sucede? Lucy no puedes ir sola.

En ese momento Luz se acercó a ellas desde atrás y habló -Ella no irá sola, yo iré con ella.

Marina se regresó a ver a Luz y no dijo nada, entonces Lucy habló –Marina entiendeme, no puedo quedarme aquí mientras afuera esta una pequeña niña en peligro, tengo que ir por Lira.

Marina bajo la cabeza y dijo -Muy bien Lucy, pero prometeme que estaras bien.

Lucy le sonrió a su amiga diciendo que si y entonces las dos se abrazaron. Lucy se separó de Marina y salió corriendo perdiendose entre los pasillos junto con Luz. Marina se quedó atrás viendola alejarse.

En la gran fortaleza en el aire Leibac miraba las imagenes de su hermano y lo que dentro del castillo acontecía. Nova lo acompañaba en silencio. En ese momento Yeica y Unmei entraban en el salón.

-Aqui estamos los dos como usted quería mi señor- dijo Unmei.

Leibac se dió la vuelta y les sonrió. -Ahora tu también ven aquí mi pequeña- dijo Leibac dirigiendose a las cataratas, estas se abrieron y de ellas la chica de la mascara y mirada perdida. -Es hora que visites a mi querido hermano, ya se acabaron los juegos, le di mucho tiempo ya a mi hermanito para que se preparara y las tres guerreras magicas ya despertaron sus poderes. Ahora es hora que destruya a Cephiro y le demuestre a mi hermano quien es el más fuerte de los dos y llevar a cabo mi venganza.

La chica no emitió ningún sónido, sólo se limito a decir si con la cabeza. Entonces Nova se acercó a Leibac.

-Crees que ella este preparada para ver a la gente de Cephiro??- le preguntó.

-Claro que esta preparada, creo que el único que nunca estuvo preparado para ello fuistes tu.- le dijo Unmei.

Nova se quedo callado y no le contestó a Unmei. Esta al no recibir respuerta trato de continuar pero entonces Leibac la interrumpió.

-Ahora escuchen todos. La guerra comenzó y ahora si no habrá descanzo...- dijo Leibac con una sonrisa malevola y su vista en la imagen de Clef reflejada en el espejo.

Latiz mientras tanto hablaba con Geo en los garages, la nave estaba siendo cargada con provisiones y con energia mental que Clef y los otros habia recolectado la noche anterior para las naves y con energia de los mismo soldados.

-Que! No puede ser que ella este aqui!... bueno la verdad es que desaparecio hace mucho tiempo, como unos tres dias de Autozam despues que le di la noticia de Aguila... Estuvimos buscandola con un grupo por varios dias, pero nunca dimos con el paradero de ella. Algunas personas inclusive pensaron que ella habia cometido suicidio... Me alegra que no sea asi.- le dijo Geo a Latiz seriamente, tenia los ojos en el suelo y su mano en la barbilla en un gesto analitico.

-El problema es que se ha vuelto casi loca con la idea de matar a Lucy.- le contesto Latiz.

-Y que dice Lucy acerca del tema?- le pregunto ahora curioso.

-Pues no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar hacer de ello... pero si la conozco bien se siente mal por la hermana de Aguila y hasta debe sentirse culpable por el dolor de Liarna.

-Si lo se... Lucy siempre esta pensando en los demas. Bueno ahora cambiando de tema a algo mas alegre- Geo cambio el gesto a uno con una sonrisa un poco picara- dime como...- antes de que lograra terminar la oracion lo que parecia el sonido del despegue de una gran nave lo detuvo.

Los dos regresaron a ver a la salida y lograron captar la imagen de Rayearth alejandose en el cielo azul.

-Esa no es Lucy?- pregunto Geo.

-Si es...- respondio Latiz serio y entonces comenzo a correr con direccion a la salida dejando a Geo atras. "Demonios" penso mientras corria y llamaba a su caballo- €"â‚«â‚£Sumon Bestia!! €"â‚«â‚£- su caballo aparecio entre rayos, Latiz se monto en el y desaparecio en el cielo.

En el cuarto de Ascot Presea continuaba cuidandolo, ella no quitaba su vista de encima, después de todo el era igual de infortunado que ella al no poder estar con la persona que amaba, sólo le molestaba que fuera esa persona.

-Pobres.... - dijo Presea con dolor, entonces se dio cuenta de que Ascot poco a poco estaba abriendo los ojos. -Ascot, estas bien? cómo te sientes?- le preguntó al momento.

-Presea..... dondé estoy y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- le preguntó al ver a su alrededor, entonces él se contestó sólo.- Estoy en mi cuarto... entonces logré hacer bien el hechizo....

-Si Ascot lo lograste- le dijo Presea con una sonrisa, al momento que ella decía esto se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.-Si?- preguntó Presea.

Entonces Karma entró al cuarto, se extraño al ver a Presea tan debotamente sentada al lado de la cama de Ascot.- Buenos días niño del gran sombrero, ya era hora de que te despertaras -.

- tu? Qué haces aquí? -- le preguntó Ascot no con mucha alegría.

- Vine a ver que tan mal te pusiste después de hacer un simple hechicito.

-Simple???? o.O - No fue simple.... además tu nunca has transportado a tantas personas!! Además ni siquiera me lo habían enseñado!!! Además... Qué demonios haces molestandome?!?!

-Que mal agradecido que eres, yo vengo a visitarte y tu me tratas asi -.

-Mal agradecido??? -U

En ese momento Presea se metió en la conversación. -Karma creo que es mejor que lo dejes en paz, todavía esta muy cansado y no es bueno que se agite así.

-Pero si yo sólo estaba preocupado- dijo seriamente.

"No le creo" -- Pensó Ascot y miró a Karma con una fría expresión.

-Muy bien no me crean... bueno ahora hablando seriamente vine a darte una noticia que supongo que nadie te ha dicho, pero me parece justo que lo sepas.- Karma hizo una pausa, su rostro lucia totalmente serio.

Presea lo vio alarmada sospechando de que noticia se trataba, se acerco a el y

le dijo en vos baja -No creo que sea el momento adecuado, el todavia se siente mal.

-Decirme que??? Cual es esa noticia que tengo que saber??- Ascot sentia un hueco en el corazon, pensaba que algo le habia pasado a Marina "si algo le paso... no se si pueda vivir"- Vamos diganme!

-...Pero pidelo de buena manera al menos --- dijo Karma. Luego puso una cara seria y entonces anadio- El principe Paris murio en una batalla hace como 1 hora.- la manera en que lo dijo fue completamente fria.

Ascot se quedo atonito, sabia que no era una broma de Karma pero no queria creerlo tampoco, su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Despues de unos minutos de quejarse congelado por la noticia grito - Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!

En uno de los pasillos del cuarto principal Primavera hablaba con Nikona, estaba llorando -Por que bola de pelos? Por que mi Latiz no me quiere y prefiere a esa nina del cabello rojo????-

-Pu pu pu

-Esa no es una respuesta que me satisfaga --U- le contesto Primavera.-Tu no entiendes bola de pelos, lo que pasa es que nunca has estado enamorada.- Primavera entonces se paro se dio la vuelta y comenzo a hablarle directamente a Nikona al tiempo que movia el dedo mientras hablaba- Pero te dire una cosa...- antes de que terminara la oracion una luz extrana que venia desde atras de una columna la distrajo.- Que fue eso bola de pelos?

-Pu pu....- Nikona tenia un expresion de preocupacion.

-Crees que sea algo peligroso?- le pregunto Primavera completamente asustada.

-Pu... pu pu pu- Nikona se volteo a ella y luego comenzo a saltar con esa direccion.

-No espera no vayas alli, si crees que es algo peligroso entonces te puede suceder algo malo- le dijo mientras comenzaba a volar. Cuando Primavera alcanzo a Nikona entonces trato de empujarla para deternerla pero Nikona era mas fuerte que esta asi que se la llevo con ella. Nikona salto hasta el lugar de donde habia salido la luz, pero no habia nada, ni una sola marca.

Al verlo Primavera se acerco curiosa- Ummm... parece que no hay nada.... bola de pelos te dije que no tenias nada de que temer -- le dijo Primavera orgullosa a Nikona, entonces se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Nikona estaba viendo al exterior seriamente.- -U Pasa algo??? Bola de pelos mejor vamonos a encontrar a mi Latiz. -Le termino de decir y se fue volando dejando a Nikona sola en ese lugar.

Entonces fue cuando una mano salio de la oscuridad, era la mano delicada de una mujer que llamaba con le gesto a Nikona.

Clef estaba en el cuarto oscuro viendo hacia las imagenes de los pueblos siendo rescatados por las naves de Autozam, ademas miraba como las cosas se preparaban para la partida de la gente de la colonia de Cyzeta. Pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar muy diferente, las palabras de Karma le pegaban como martillos en los oidos "te has dado cuenta que eres un 'pilar voluntario'".

-Karma tiene razon- se dijo a si mismo amargamente. - Pero que pasa si algo malo le sucede por estar conmigo?- se pregunto entonces. En ese momento de la nada le llegaron recuerdos del pasado.

_'La princesa Esmeralda se encontraba frente a la laguna donde Latiz habia llevado a Lucy, ella lucia triste. Los dos miraban a una pareja de pajaros jugando frente a ellos._

_-A veces me pregunto cuanto tiempo podria soportar viviendo en una mentira que yo cree para mi misma?... y si es justo que yo no sea feliz... que se sentiria amar libremente?... y si podria olvidar solo por un momento lo que soy?...- en los ojos de la princesa se miraba toda la amargura y tristeza que se pudiese imaginar._

_-Princesa...- Clef sabia el motivo de las palabras de la princesa pero no queria hacer ningun comentario._

_Ella regreso a verlo y entonces tenia una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos siempre se mantenian la misma tristeza y amargura de antes. -Creo que nadie nunca tendra una respuesta para mis pregunta... ni siquiera yo misma... tal vez no deban haber respuestas.- Entonces miro la cara de tristeza de Clef y dijo – ya te puse triste mi amigo n-n, no te preocupes todo esta bien, creo que me ire a seguir con mis oraciones.- diciendo esto se alejo dejando atras a Clef._

_Clef se dio la vuelta para verla alejarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella se habia detenido y estaba viendo hacia la derecha. Clef vio con esa direccion y entonces se dio cuenta de que Zagato estaba alli viendola. Tanto Clef como la princesa sabian que Zagato habia escuchado toda la conversacion entre ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada. La princesa Esmeralda solo bajo la cabeza y se alejo del lugar._

_Zagato no dijo nada y comenzo a caminar hacia donde Clef se encontraba._

_-Tienes un segundo para hablar de padre a hijo?- le dijo Zagato mientras lo regresaba a ver. Zagato tenia la misma tristeza que la princesa en sus ojos y esta le daba como una daga en el corazon a Clef._

_-Claro- dijo Clef._

_-Crees que uno deberia estar toda una vida esperando por la felicidad? y que pasaria si mañana se acaba? Que si mañana dejas de ver esos ojos que significan todo para tu existencia?'_

Con estas palabras los recuerdos de Clef se fueron como el flash en los que habian venido. "Que si mañana dejas de ver esos ojos que significan todo para tu existencia?" esa pregunta se le habia quedado dentro del corazón de Clef claramente "Que si dejo de ver los ojos de Marina?" se pregunto, despues de unos segundos se respondio a si mismo- moriria- entonces se dio la vuelta y salio del cuarto con direccion al cuarto de Anais.

Despues de varios minutos de estar subiendo, cuando los dos se encontraban cerca del final del desfiladero el joven toco de nuevo el boton y la cuerda se detuvo. Lira regreso a verlo con curiosidad y entonces él le sonrió -no te preocupes todo esta bien, ahora sólo necesito que hagamos unas cuantas maniobras para que subas lo que queda.

-Tengo que hacerlo?-le preguntó con miedo.

El soldado estaba conmovido por la expresión en la cara de la niña, pero debian hacerlo, ella debia subir para que el lo hiciese despúes.-Lo siento pequeña, pero si tienes que hacerlo. Sólo sube por mi cuerpo hasta la orilla, yo te mantendre sostenida. Te parece?- le dijo dulcemente.

Despúes de unos minutos de pensarlo, Lira comenzó a subir, primero se balanceo con valor. "Debo hacerlo" pensó. Entonces se balanceo y se agarró de las ropas del soldado y poco a poco fue subiendo por el cuerpo de este, él la mantenía agarrada hasta que ya no la alcazaba. En cuestión de segundos Lira estaba en la orilla del acantilado y terminó de subir.

"Ahora me toca a mi" penso el joven y se balanceo para tomar impulso para subir. Con gran fuerza se levanto al mismo tiempo que flexiono las rodillas y con eso terminó de subir.-Muy bien niña es hora de ir a casa- le dijo a Lira que lo esperaba de pie al lado del acantilado.

Ella le dijo que si con la cabeza y los dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección al robot que esta frente de ellos, el muchacho desconecto el cable de su

cinturon y despúes los dos subieron a la cabina del robot. El espacio dentro era pequeño pero el suficiente para los dos. El se sentó y entonces le dijo a la niña que estaba detras del asiento - Qué prefieres quedarte alli o sentarte aqui adeltante conmigo???

Lira aún estaba nerviosa por lo que había pasado asi que le contestó que no con la cabeza y no le dijo nada.

-No qué??- preguntó el muchacho, despúes al ver que ella no decía más puso las manos en los controles, conecto los cables del robot a su mente y dijo- creo que la respuesta es no nada. Es hora de irnos.- él se dió la vuelta con el robot y caminó por la dirección por la cual había llegado. Entonces de una árbol cercano alguien lanzó una bola de energía.

El joven se detuvo para evitarla- estas bien??- le preguntó al momento.

-Ujum- le contestó Lira desde atras.-Qué fue eso??- le preguntó ahora con un poco más de valor.

-No lo sé, estoy tratando de ver si hay algun tipo de organismo cerca con mis sensores de calor- le contesto. En la pantalla se podía ver las imagenes infrarojas del bosque. Entonces fue cuando el notó que un cuerpo humano se escondía detrás de unos árboles.- Qué es esto?? No puede ser posible que este bosque también este afectando mis sensores de calor.- dijo el muchacho intrigado.

En ese momento el comandante se comunicó con él – Soldado esta alli??- preguntó con vos seria y un poco alterada.

-Si señor aqui estoy, tengo a la niña y ahora estoy siendo atacado por lo que parece ser una mujer que lanza rayos.- le dijo un poco alarmado.

-Tenga cuidado, debe ser uno de esos hechizeros de este planeta. Cúal es su posición?

-Estoy 68' al este de la posición inicial.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer que se ocultaba detras del árbol, cuando la mujer que se ocultaba salio desde atrás del árbol. El joven soldado se sorprendio al ver que quien lo había atacado era Lira, la hermana menor del comandante Aguila.

-No te acerques a esa hechizara, manten tu distancia estare alli en unos momentos- le dijo el comandante, despues de unos momentos al no recibir respuesta continuo – me escuchó soldado?.... soldado??

El joven soldado estaba atonito por la imagen que tenía a su enfrente y no podía emitir un solo sónido. Nadie había sabido algo acerca de la joven desdes el momento en que le dijeron de la muerte de su hermano.

Liarna lucía seria, toda la dulzura de la niña que él había visto sólo dos veces se había ido para dejar a lo que parecia una mujer llena de amargura y cólera. Ella levantó la mano y lanzó un rayo directo a la cabina del robot.

**A/N: Lo siento por tardarme tanto, he estado en la universidad y en cambio de ambiente asi que he pasado muy ocupada, ademas no me llegaba la inspiracion por unos dias. Pero aqui como ven cuando llega llega bien. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que sigan leyendo. Ya saben R/R please! :)**


	13. Alanis, viva?

A/N: Quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme alrededor de tres años en continuar con esto… la culpa la tiene la maestria… jijiji. Pero aquí esta. Espero que las personas que solian leerlo lo vuelvan a leer. Perdonen los horrores de gramatica pero escribo de apuro.

* * *

**13. ****Alanis, viva?**

El soldado miraba atónito a Liarna quien estaba frente a él. "Como es posible que este viva? Y dónde aprendió magia?"penso. Lira detrás de él estaba confundida, pero sentía miedo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que esa mujer no era buena.

Liarna seriamente se dirigió a él – Dame la niña, no tengo ningún interés en dañar a nadie de mi planeta. Sólo quiero a esa niña que tienes en la cabina.

"Qué?"pensó el joven "pero por qué quiere a una simple niña?". –Lo siento mucho señorita. Sé que usted es la hermana del admirado comandante Águila pero no puedo dejar a esta niña aquí con usted- mientras le decía esto comenzó a apretar los controles para activar la nave y salir en busca de su superior. – Tengo que regresar con esta niña al castillo de Cephiro por ordenes de mi comandate Geo- la nave comenzó a moverse.

Liarna cambio su expresión de seria a enojada. –Asi que no me quieres hacer caso? Esta bien. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer por conseguir mi venganza… así tenga que herir a mi propia gente.- Levanto la mano y lanzo un rayo a las piernas de la maquina destruyéndolas. La maquina cayó al suelo inmediatamente. El joven y Lira recibieron golpes en el interior de la nave pero estaba a salvo.

Liarna saltó sobre la nave inmediatamente y saco su espada con la cual comenzó a cortar la puerta de la cabina para ella misma sacar a la niña. El soldado notó esto e inmediatamente reacciono moviendo los brazos de la maquina para lanzar a Liarna. Pero Liarna notó el movimiento de enseguida y le corto los brazos con su espada. Explosiones internas comenzaron a ocurrir en la cabina.

-Señor ahora que haremos? Por qué esa señora me quiere?- preguntó Lira entre lagrimas mientras se cubría la cara de las explosiones.

El hacia lo mismo "La verdad no sé que hacer, creo que de todas maneras es muy tarde, no creo que mi capitán pueda llegar antes que esta mujer habrá la cabina" pensó mientras veía como poco a poco la luz del exterior entraba en la cabina. "Cómo puede ser tan fuerte para abrir esta cabina con sus propias manos?" se preguntaba asombrado.

Mientras tanto Latiz volaba detrás de Lucy y de Luz. Lucy llevaba a Luz en las manos de Rayearth mientras pensaba en sus dos amigas que dejaba atrás. Latiz detrás de Lucy se preguntaba si llegarían a tiempo a ayudar a Lira.

-Creo que tu amado viene detrás de nosotras madre- le dijo Luz a Lucy que no se había percatado de la presencia de Latiz.

-Cómo?- Lucy se dio la vuelta y vio como Latiz la seguía en su caballo negro. En ese momento ella se detuvo por un momento para esperarlo. Él la alcanzó rápidamente.

-Por qué te fuiste sin esperarme Lucy? Pensé que ya habiamos hablado de esto?- le dijo Latiz enojado.

Ella le contestó con lagrimas en los ojos. Lagrimas que él no podía ver pero podía notar por el tono en su voz – Ya no puedo quedarme esperando y presenciando como las personas que quiero mueren alrededor mio mientras me quedo cruzada de manos.

-Es por Paris no?- le preguntó él.

-Si

-Lucy entiende que nadie tuvo la culpa y en el momento que Paris murió nosotros teníamos nuestra propia pelea.

-En la que yo estaba inconciente mientras tú y Luz peleaban por salvarme la vida.- dijo ella con un poco de decepción.

-Pero tu estabas inconciente! Como podías hacer algo?- le contestó un poco enojado.

-Lo sé, pero eso igual no apaga el dolor- dijo ella todavía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y salir inconcientemente del castillo sin esperarme te hace sentir mejor? Prometimos que estariamos juntos en esto y yo prometí que te protegería Lucy. Paris también fue mi amigo y Lira lo es al igual que para ti.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos. Él tenia razón el que ella saliera de esa manera no la hacia sentirse mejor pero si sentía que al menos estaba haciendo algo –No puedo quedarme parada por más tiempo, lo siento. Sólo sé que tengo que llegar donde esa niña lo más pronto posible y ya no tengo más tiempo para hablar. Lo siento Latiz pero necesito ir ahora mismo. Lira puede estar muerta en este momento mientras nosotros hablamos. – Ella estaba más que decidida e iría en ese momento.

-Muy bien Lucy, vamos.- le contesto este.

En el castillo Chef caminaba al cuarto donde estaban Marina y Anais. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sentía que no sabría que decirle. No podía expresarle sus sentimientos porque ella quería a Ascot y el saber lo que él sentía la incomodaría. Pero tenia que darle su apoyo. Mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza se encontró enfrente de la puerta de Anais. "Ya estoy aquí" pensó. Dio un suspiro y toco la puerta. Nadie respondía. "No responden… que extraño pensé que Marina estaría aquí. Tal vez deba regresar al salón principal" mientras su mente pensaba eso su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera. Lentamente fue abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Cuando la abrió vio a Marina dormida a los pies de Anais. La imagen le enterneció. Comenzó a caminar hasta ella y al estar cerca le sobo el pelo con la mano. "Te vez tan tranquila, en tanta paz… lo siento por cierto involucrarte en peleas que no son tuyas y arriesgar tu vida y la de tus amigas que quieres tanto." Mientras pensaba unos pensamientos se escaparon como palabras.- Marina yo…

Marina reaccionó, se movió un poco y luego comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Una imagen borrosa estaba frente a ella. Ella se sentó y se froto los ojos para terminar de levantarse.

-Marina lo siento no quise levantarte. Regresa a dormir tranquila, debes estar muy cansada- le dijo Clef suavemente para no levantar a Anais.

"Clef!" pensó Marina. Abrió los ojos como platos y lo vio alli frente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora "Qué esta haciendo aquí?" por un momento una esperanza llego a su corazón pensado que estaba alli por ella pero luego recordó "... oh, es cierto estoy el cuarto de Anais, sólo vino a ver como esta ella" –Oh, no te preocupes Guru Clef, yo estoy bien- mientras decía esto se levanto de la cama y se arreglo un poco la ropa. –Anais es quien me preocupa. A estado durmiendo desde que llegamos y no sé como reaccionara cuando despierte.

-Es normal que duerma asi después de una impresión tan grande. Tu cómo te sientes? Sé que también te afecto mucho…- Él le puso los brazos en los hombros y los dos se miraban a los ojos. Los dos perdidos en esos ojos profundos y azules.

Marina sólo bajo la cabeza, no quería llorar más, pero sus ojos se volvían borrosos.-Yo… yo…

Clef vio la expresión de la cara de Marina y le dijo –Marina quiero hablar contigo, pero preferiría que lo hiciéramos afuera del cuarto.

Marina levantó la cara y lo vio directo – Hablar? Pero no puedo dejar sola a Anais.

-Yo estaré bien Marina. Si Clef necesita hablar contigo pueden salir del cuarto. No hay ningún problema.- Anais se había levantado poco después que Marina se levantará de la cama, pero ninguno de los otros dos jóvenes se había dado cuenta.

-Anais… cuando te levantaste?- le pregunto a su amiga mientras se acercaba a ella. A tomarle la temperatura.

Anais le tomó la mano y la puso entre las suyas – Marina no te preocupes por mi. No me siento enferma, sólo quiero estar sola por unos momentos. Además Guru Clef es una persona muy ocupada y no creo que sea correcto que lo hagas esperar - La vio con ternura a los ojos.

-Pero Anais… esta segura?

-Si Marina. Ahora ve con Guru Clef, no es bueno hacer esperar a una persona tan ocupada.

-O no Anais. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo puedo hablar con Marina en otro momento- Clef se sentía un poco culpable. Anais debía estar sufriendo aunque luciera tan tranquila.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo de nuevo – ahora déjenme sola por favor.

Los dos se vieron y dijeron que si con la cabeza.

-Si necesitas algo estaremos afuera- dijo Clef.

-Muchas gracias- les contesto Anais con una sonrisa.

Los dos salieron dejándola sola en el cuarto. Luego silenciosamente ella comenzó a llorar en ese oscuro cuarto. Afuera Marina cerraba la puerta.

-Marina no tienen que pelear una batalla que no es suya- le dijo Clef mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta. –De todas las batallas que ha habido en Cephiro me temo que esta será la peor y no quiero que les suceda nada a ninguna de ustedes. No tienen porque pelear. Cephiro no es su planeta y…

Marina lo interrumpió en ese momento – de la misma manera que lo decidimos durante la batalla de Deboner, lo decidimos esta vez también. Pelearemos por Cephiro, por nuestros amigos y la gente que amamos- dijo eso mientras miraba al lado. No quería verlo a los ojos si lo hacia comenzaría a llorar al recordar la escena en la biblioteca.

-Pero Marina… mi hermano…

Marina lo regresó a ver con una sonrisa y le dijo –No te preocupes yo cuidaré de Lucy y Anais. – entonces rápidamente regreso a ver al lado de nuevo.

-Y quién cuidará de ti? – le dijo él preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mí. Aún soy muy joven y no pienso morir… me faltan muchas cosas por hacer en la vida- entonces se quedó callada y pensó "como amar a alguien ser amada en retorno". – O pero que viniste a decirme? Olvide eso por completo.

Clef lo vio y se dio cuenta que ella no le miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba –Marina, hay alguna razón por la cual no me quieres ver a los ojos?- le preguntó extrañado.

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta –Ehmm, yo?... no sé de que hablas- dijo mientras volteaba la cara cerraba los ojos y fingía una sonrisa. "Por qué quiero evitar el llorar" pensó.

-Por qué llorarías Marina?- le preguntó.

Marina se sorprendió. Como era posible que el supiera lo que ella pensaba. –Clef. Tu… me leíste la mente?

Clef se dio cuenta que no debió haber preguntado nada. Fue un error. Reaccionó inmediatamente y se disculpo – Lo siento Marina no quise hacerlo. Fue algo que hice inconcientemente. Prometo que no lo volveré hacer.

Ella no quería pensar más. Era muy peligroso. Entonces salió corriendo. Tratando de no pensar en nada. Tratando de no pensar en sus sentimientos.

-Marina! Espera! Necesito hablar contigo! Lo lamentooooooooo!- Gritaba mientras la veía alejarse. "O como pude ser tan estupido. Pero porqué debería llorar Marina por verme a los ojos?..." Esa pregunta le llenaba la cabeza. "Una vez más no pude hablar con ella" – Tal vez es una señal que no deba decirselo… después de todo en un momento como este sólo debería pensar en Cephiro.- "Tu eres un pilar voluntario…" las palabras de Karma resonaban en su cabeza. Suspiro y se dio la vuelta para regresar al cuarto principal. Cuando lo hizo la sorpresa de su rostro fue la más grande de todas. No podía creer lo que estaba frente a él.

Mientras tanto Ascot seguía llorando por la noticia que había recibido.-Cómo? Tu estabas allí? Que fue lo que paso??? - le preguntó de inmediato.

-Y eso realmente importa?- le dijo friamente Karma.

-Karma!- le dijo Presea.

-Pues a mi si me importa! Yo fui su amigo! Su mejor amigo! El, Caldina y Ráfaga son las personas que más quiero en el castillo… y ahora…- Las lagrimas lo ahogaban.

-Pero el saber como murió no te quitará el dolor y no resolverá nada. Las lágrimas no regresan a los muertos, por muchas que derramemos. Tienes que ser fuerte. Vine a decirte esto porque creí que era lo más justo.

-……..- Ascot se quedó callado. "tengo que encontrar quien lo mató" pensaba para si.

-El odio es un sentimiento que debilita, no que da fuerza. Muchos creen que es una fuerza que te lleva a la venganza y te ayuda a luchar hasta que la consigues. Pero en el camino eso te consume completamente y pierdes de vista lo que realmente es importante. En realidad el vengar a Paris no hará nada. Creo que deberías pensar más en como salvar a los que aún te quedan.- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó. "Sé fuerte… porque para ella en estos momentos eres el único apoyo que le queda y en quien ella confía".

"Él tiene razón si me concentro en vengar a Paris posiblemente no estaré allí para proteger a Marina. Debo estar con ella." Mientras pensaba esto se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Muchacho" pensó Presea mientras lo veía.

En el bosque donde Lyra se había perdido Lucy, Latiz y Luz llegaban. Lucy puso en el suelo a Luz y luego se bajo del genio. Llevaba puesta su simple armadura.

-Ahora que haremos madre? Este bosque parece ser muy grande para encontrar a una niña. – le preguntó Luz a Lucy.

-Tenemos que separarnos. Latiz puedes sentir a Lira?

-No Lucy. No siento nada. La energía de Leibac que esta por todo Cephiro interfiere con mi sensibilidad.- al lado de ellos miles de imágenes los rodeaban.

-Supongo que tendremos que separarnos- dijo Lucy.

-No!- le contestó Luz. – o vas con Latiz o conmigo pero no estarás sola Lucy.

-Pero necesitamos cubrir más espacio- le contesto con energía Lucy.

-Yo también me niego a que vayas sola.- Latiz la vió a los ojos.-Yo iré contigo. Prometí protegerte hasta la muerte y lo voy a cumplir. Si algo te pasará por Liarna yo nunca me lo perdonaría Lucy.

-Latiz…- susurró Lucy.

-Muy bien creo que esta decidido. El grandulón irá contigo y yo iré a buscarla… Sólo una pregunta… la niña es una chica pelocorto entre café y rojizo no?

-Si- contestaron los dos.

-Muy bien. Vivo dentro tuyo Lucy pero no recuerdo nombres… sólo rostros. Muy bien Adiós.-Luz saltó entre las ramas y desaparecio.

-Bien Latiz vamos- le dijo Lucy. Este le contestó que si con la cabeza y los dos se introdujeron más dentro del bosque corriendo.

Mientras tanto Liarna había abierto completamente la cabina con las manos. –Te dije que no fueras necio, sólo quiero a la niña no tengo nada en tu contra. Ahora damela!- le grito mientras estiraba los brazos para alcanzar a Lira.

-No lo haré, sólo es una niña!- mientras decía eso le disparo con el láser que tenía en la muñeca logrando herirla en el hombro. Ella cayó al suelo pero enseguida se levantó.

-Idiota- le dijo mientras comenzó a acercase a él. Un brillo púrpura comenzó a rodear Liarna. "Necesito a esa niña y la necesito ya" pensó. Entonces con algo como una extensión de su brazo pero más grande y negra agarró al muchacho del cuello y lo sacó de la nave.

-Corre niña! No te quedes alli!- le gritó el muchacho. Lira tenía mucho miedo y lloraba. Pero le hizo caso, se levantó del asiento de atrás al momento que el muchacho era jalado hasta donde Liarna estaba.

-Te dije que no tenía nada en tu contra. Pero lo que no te ayuda te estorba así que…. – sin terminar la oración lo tiró por la barranca y regresó a ver a Lira que corría tratando de escapar de Liarna. Liarna sonrió con malicia comenzó a caminar hacía Lira. –No corras que no escaparas a ningún lado. El mismo brilló purpura que la había rodeado comenzó a rodearla de nuevo. De los pies de Liarna salieron lo que parecían ser fantasmas negros y salieron tras la niña rapidamente. En cuestión de segundos uno agarro el pie de Lira. Entonces los otros desaparecieron y el que tenía a Lira se transformó en Liarna. Lira la vió con sorpresa y con lágrimas grito – No! Dejame ir. No me hagas daño.

Liarna sonrió maléficamente – No te haré daño sólo te usaré por propósitos más importantes.

Luz saltaba entre las ramas cuando vio a lo que parecía ser un robot se movía rápidamente entre el bosque. –Parece que encontré uno de esos juguetes de Autozam. Me preguntó si quien lo conduce sabe donde esta la niña. Lo seguiré.- se dijo a si misma cuando comenzó a seguir a la nave.

El soldado dentro de la nave trataba de comunicarse con su subordinado sin ningún éxito. –Vamos contestame! Cómo esta tu situación?- sólo interferencia se escuchaba. -Llegaré en unos pocos minutos. – dijo mientras miraba las coordenadas en la pantalla.

El robot iba rápidamente entre los árboles. Muchas veces destruyendo algunos que no podía esquivar. Entonces llegó al área cerca del barranco. Los restos de la nave de su compañero estaban allí. "Pero que es esto? Que puedo hacer eso? Parece como si algo ubiese arrancado la cupula que protegia al piloto. No hay señales de explosiones por ningun lado." Se acerco aun más al robot y revisó la cabina. "Parece que hay sangre en el interior" entonces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al abismo. En el fondo el cuerpo de su amigo llacia entre las rocas. –Pero que demonios!- Diciendo esto se lanzó con el robot para recuperar el cuerpo de su amigo.

Luz que lo había seguido se acerco al robot. –Aquí me huele a la bruja- dijo mientras lo observaba. –Me preguntó si tiene a la niña. Bueno no lograré nada si me quedo aquí. Ese hombre recuperará el cuerpo de su amigo- diciendo eso saltó a la rama de un árbol. Se paró un rato y se dio la vuelta para ver una vez más al abismo.

En otra parte del bosque Latiz y Lucy corrían. –Sientes algo Latiz?

-No Lucy.

-Ni siquiera a Liarna?

A Latiz le extraño la pregunta. Era como si Lucy estuviera esperando una trampa. El tenia la sospecha pero sentía que ella estaba segura- No Lucy no puedo percibir a Liarna.

Lucy se quedó callada y los dos siguieron corriendo por el bosque.

Detrás de Luz una imaginen de mujer se iba materializando. Con rapidez Liarna atrapo uno de los brazos de Luz y desde sus espaldas la arco con la mano que quedaba libre.

-Pero miren nada más lo que me trae la fortuna… y yo que pensaba tener sólo una presa!

"Presa?... Cómo es que no la pude sentir?" se preguntó Luz. –Sueltame bruja! Sino te arrancaré el brazo cuando me libere!- le gritó Luz.

-Yo que tu no hablaría así en tu situación. Sabes ya me canse de jugar contigo y la niña tu madre. Ya es hora de que nos pongamos serios- le dijo mientras soltaba descargas eléctricas que impactaban a Luz.

Luz comenzó a gritas del dolor y quedó inconciente. Liarna soltó el cuello de Luz y la agarró únicamente del brazo dejándola colgar. – Pobrecito gatito… te dolió? Jajajajaja! – Liarna reía mientras veía la cara de Luz inconciente.

Clef no podía creer lo que veía frente a él. –Alanis? – le pregunto a la mujer que le sonreía.

-Si mi maestro. Soy Alanis. Estoy viva.- le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Pero como es posible. Presea te vio morir frente a ella.

-Logré de Deboner de alguna manera… y perdí la memoria, pero la recupere hace unos pocos días. Supe lo que esta pasando en Cephiro y decidí regresar para ver como podía ayudar.

-Alanis. No sabes cuanta alegría me da que estes viva!- le dijo Clef mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba.- siempre les tuve un cariño especial a todos mis alumnos Alanis y aunque entiendo cual fue tu motivo para unirte a Zagato debo admitir que me dolió mucho. Y aún más tu muerte. Pero ahora que sé que estas viva me hace muy feliz!- Clef por un momento olvido lo sucedió hace un momento y en realidad era muy feliz por ver a Alanis viva.

Alanis por su parte sonreía, pero con una sonrisa malévola. Una sonrisa parecida a la de Leibac que observaba lo que ocurría con Clef a través del espejo en la ex fortaleza de Zagato.

* * *

A/N: Bueno aquí esta después de una eternidad. Mi regreso especial… tengo muchas sorpresas bajo la manga ahora que me regreso la inspiración. Muajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muajaaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaaa… haaa y no crean que Karma se ha rendido! Él tipo sólo es un estratega. Bueno cualquier comentario de odio, aprecio o lo que sea. Reviews por favor! 


	14. Lucy es secuestrada

A/N: Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews. - Me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia… Tenchi, la verdad es que eres muy buena! No dejo mucho review aunque si leo las historias. Bueno esta vez no deje esperando tanto… jijiji, creo que después de 3 años nada es tanto. Aquí les va… algunas personas me van a odiar… pero por favor, no lo expresen :P.

**14. Lucy ****es secuestrada**

Marina corría tan rápido como podía sin ver por donde se dirigia, las lagrimas no la dejaban ver, a veces se tropezaba y con suerte escapaba de caer, pero seguía corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Corría de sus sentimientos, de la impotencia y la decepción. "Él me leyó la mente… probablemente ya lo había hecho antes, probablemente siempre lo supo y simplemente no me dijo nada para no hacerme sentir mal… por qué?... tal vez porque después de todo siempre me vio con agradecimiento… y siempre sólo eso fue lo que sintió, agradecimiento hacia la chica del mundo mistico…" pensaba mientras ahogada con sus propias lágrimas buscaba escapar de esos pensamientos que le inundaban el corazón. Los pasillos parecían interminables. Vacíos sin nadie en ellos. Ella deseaba poder gritar, sacar el dolor, decirle a alguien, pero no podía… no sabía a quien buscar. Lucy no estaba en el castillo y Anais ya estaba sufriendo suficiente con lo de Paris como para molestarla con su desamor "Dios… estoy tan… sola" pensó.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pasillo Karma caminaba deseando que Asco pudiera recuperarse de una muerte que no sólo a Ascot y a Anaís les había dolido. Todo el pueblo que poco a poco se daban cuenta de lo sucedido sufría por la muerte del jovial príncipe. Las personas de aquel pueblo que habían presenciado todo llevarón la noticia a las otras personas en el castillo y el miedo comenzó a crecer entre los sobrevivientes. Karma de repente se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él entre la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

"Marina" pensó. Ella sin darse cuenta se estrello contra él casi cayendo al suelo del impacto, pero Karma la agarro del brazo antes que eso pasará y la jaló a si mismo, abrazándola luego de eso.

Marina que había cerrado los ojos luego del impacto, los abrió en ese momento. "Ah, quien es?" se preguntó, luego levanto la cabeza y vio quien era – Karma!- dijo mientras lo empujaba para separarse de él. – Lo siento mucho. No me fije por donde iba.- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la mano.

-Marina. Estabas llorando.- dijo este al ver la cara de Marina.

Marina abrió los ojos como platos. Que iba a decirle. Sabia que el pediría una explicación, todos siempre lo hacen. Entonces respondió antes que el siquiera hiciese la pregunta – Es por lo de Paris, me pegó muy fuerte. Lo siento de nuevo…

-No tienes que explicarme nada le dijo él.- se acerco a ella. Le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cara para verla a los ojos. – Sólo que me gustaría que me tuvieses un poco más de confianza y no me mintieses.

A Marina le sorprendió el comentario. "El también me estará leyendo la mente?" se preguntó a ella misma. –No sé de que hablas- le dijo mientras apartaba la cara y comenzaba a caminar al lado de él. –Qué acaso me estas leyendo la mente?

-No tengo que leerte la mente para saber cuan sola te sientes. Basta con verte los ojos.- al escuchar esto Marina se detuvo. Lo que él le decía era verdad y el escucharlo le hacía recordar ese vació que tenía en el pecho. -Además recuerda que estuve dentro de ti mientras tenías tus alucinaciones. Aunque no pude ver nada lo que pasaba en tu cabeza pude sentir el gran sentimiento de soledad que tienes a dentro. Pero bueno… creo que a nadie se le puede obligar a que confié en ti y si no lo he ganado… Tal vez prefieras hablar con el chico del gran sombrero… él esta con Presea en su cuarto. - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ella.

-Con Presea- murmuró ella "No quiero que ella me vea así… no quiero que luego le diga a él… pero no quiero estar sola" pensó. Luego instintivamente y con miedo de estar sola se dio la vuelta y gritó – Karma!

Karma con sorpresa se dio la vuelta. No esperaba que ella le llamase. –Marina?

-No quiero estar sola…- le dijo ella escondiendo su cara para que él no viera las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos.

Karma se acercó a ella le puso la mano en el hombro. –No te preocupes Marina. Yo nunca te dejaría sola.- Luego le levantó la cara con la mano y viéndola a los ojos agregó

-Aunque tú no quisieras que estuviera contigo, yo no te dejaría totalmente sola.

-Gracias… -murmuró Marina. "Tiene unos ojos muy azules…" se dijo mientras miraba los ojos de Karma quien la miraba directamente.

Leibac en la fortaleza de Zagato miraba la escena de Alanis y su hermano por la pantalla.

-No te da miedo que ella recuerde todo y se una a ellos?- le preguntó Nova quien también miraba la escena.

-Ella lo recuerda todo…- le contestó Leibac.

-Cómo?- le preguntó Nova sorprendido.

Le regrese la memoria mientras tú no estabas aquí. Luego de que… - Leibac no terminó la oración una malévola sonrisa se formaba en su boca mientras recordaba…

'_Las escenas de las personas en el espejo se desvanecían mientras Leibac terminaba de relatarle a la misteriosa mujer con la mascara las razonas por las cuales el odiaba. Y por las cuales el sentía el odio era el sentimiento más puro y fuerte. Inclusive más que el amor. Se acercó a ella le quitó la mascara. _

_El rostro de Alanis no tenía ninguna expresión. Era como una muñeca enfrente de él. _

_-Y tu has sentido odio?- le preguntó a la mujer. Ella perdida en su cabeza vacía sólo repitió unas palabras._

_-O.. dio… No… sé… _

_El sonrió mientras se acercaba más a ella. –No recuerdas nada no? Tan hermosa…- decía mientras le acariciaba la cara y bajaba las mano por su cuello y el escote de su pecho- y nunca quería, siempre despreciada… _

_-Despreciada?- repitió ella._

_-Recuerda!- le ordenó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con una luz blanca. Alanis se paralizo. En sus ojos se podía ver las escenas de todas las cosas que le habían pasado desde comienzo cuando entro a ser parte de los alumnos de Clef hasta su muerte frente a Presea. Rápidamente las escenas se cambiaban en su pupila al mismo tiempo que regresaban a su mente. Ella cayó al suelo abrumada por todo. _

_-Levantate- le dijo Leibac seriamente. _

_Ella que no sabía de quien era esa vos levantó la cabeza- Que me pasó? Quien eres tu? Por qué no estoy muerta?- le preguntó desde el suelo._

_-No estas muerta porque al momento que la oscuridad de Deboner te iba a destruir detuve el tiempo sin que la misma Deboner lo detectará y te saque de alli. Tu memoria se borró por el impacto de tanta energía a tu cerebro. Acabo de regresarte la memoria._

_- Y tu quien eres?_

_-Mi nombre es Leibac y soy el hermano de tu maestro._

_-El hermano de Clef? Pero si nunca supe que Clef tuviese un hermano. _

_-Digamos que no soy el orgullo de la familia. Incluyendo a mi hermanito. _

_-Por que me salvaste? – preguntó Alanis mientras se levantaba. _

_-Por qué?...- repitió este mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla.- Por que me gustas… y creo que me puedes ayudar mucho… - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba. Ella se sonrojó y no lucho. Mientras se besaban. Todas las cosas que habían pasado antes de que recuperará la memoria regresaban a su mente.' _

"Entonces si ella recuerda… quiere decir que le esta ayudando por su propia voluntad" pensó Nova.

-Asi es Nova… Ella decidió que esta vez lucharía por su venganza… una venganza en contra de un mundo que sólo la utilizó.

-Pero si tu estas haciendo lo mismo… sólo la usa- dijo Nova con un poco de enojo.

Leibac no respondió y sólo río mientras permanecía en silencio y miraba las imágenes en el espejo.

"Te haré sufrir y desearas estar en ese cristal en el que me enviaste vagando en el medio de la nada… Desearas mejor estar muerto… querido… hermano…."

Nova se dio cuenta que Leibac había dejado de ponerle atención. Y pensó "Estaré haciendo lo correcto? Destruyendo el mundo de mi amo Zagato y la princesa Esmeralda" Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Unmei en su mente era de una tierna loba mitad gata que dormía entre el bosque.

-Alanis en realidad me alegra mucho que estes viva. Sé lo arrepentida que estabas antes de morir por todas las cosas que pasaron. Presea me contó la conversación que tuvieron.

-Te refieres a Sierra?- le dijo Alanis.

-Alanis… tu lo sabes?- le dijo Clef sorprendido. Sólo él sabía la realidad acerca Presea. Aunque el nunca supo su nombre.

-Leí su mente mientras hablábamos esa noche. También sé otras cosas de ella pero eso no importa. Vine a ayudar maestro… a pagar por todo el daño que siempre le he hecho a Cephiro con mi egoísmo y mi necio amor hacia Zagato.- Alanis parecia sincera.

-Me alegra tanto escuchar estas palabras Alanis. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible… además siempre te vi como a una hija- le dijo poniéndole la mano al hombro.

-Siento el siempre haberte decepcionado.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ahora no importa Alanis. Eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora acompáñame te llevaré al salón principal y te pondré al tanto de todo lo que esta pasando.

Ella le dijo que si con la cabeza. Clef comenzó a caminar delante de ella por lo que no notó el cambio en la expresión de Alanis. Fria y calculadora. "Siempre tan ingenuo… así como yo fui de ingenua, pero no lo seré más. No tienes idea de que es lo que te espera… maestro" pensó y entonces comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

Anais en su cuarto se levantaba de la cama. "Paris" pensó, mientras en su cabeza una imagen de Paris se alejaba. –Paris!!!!!!!- gritó Anais mientras caía de nuevo sentada en la cama. –Por qué me dejastes Paris? Por qué no me escuchaste cuando te pedi que no arriesgaras tu vida por la mia ese días después que me rescataras de la nave de Farhem? Por qué no puede hacer nada para ayudarte!- Anais lloraba sin consuelo. –No debo ser fuerte.- se detuvo y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.-A Paris no le gustaría saber que me dedicó a llorar todo el día mientras su querido Cephiro esta en estas condiciones. Debo ser fuerte y luchar por él. Luchar porque a la gente que él y yo amamos no les pasé nada- se dijo a si misma con decisión mientras terminaba de secarse las lagrimas. –Aunque debo admitir… que me duele mucho el corazón- dijo amargamente mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho.

En aquel bosque lleno de visiones los dos jóvenes corrían sin descansar buscando algún rastro de su pequeña amiga. Pero no encontraban nada. De repente Lucy sintió algo en su interior. Se detuvó y se tocó el pecho.

Latiz se dio cuenta que Lucy se había detenido, paro y se dio la vuelta.- Pasa algo Lucy?

Lucy levantó la cara y le sonrió – No… es sólo como si no sintiera a Luz. Pero ella debe estar bien. Eso espero…- dijo con un tonó un poco triste.

-Lucy te preocupas mucho por Luz no?- se acercó este a Lucy.

Lucy le dijo que si con la cabeza mientras agregaba –Luz fue quien me hizo darme cuenta de lo poco que me quería a mi misma y del amor que te tenía Latiz. Ella fue quien me ayudo a ser más sincera conmigo misma y ser más fuerte. Siempre he creido que ella fue quien me ayudo a ser elegida como el Pilar. Si ella no hubiese llegado probablemente nunca me hubiese dado cuenta que me culpaba a mi misma por todo lo que paso en Cephiro durante la batalla con la princesa Esmeralda… Ella es quien me ayuda a tener un corazón más honesto.- Lucy sonreía mientras le decía esto a Latiz.

-Lucy, eres muy noble.- Latiz y Lucy se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos. Luego Latiz regreso a la realidad y le dijo a Lucy – Tenemos que seguir, estoy seguro que encontraremos a Lira pronto.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque Liarna miraba a sus dos presas. Luz y Lira colgaban de las manos de los árboles, amarradas por algún tipo de energía que tomaba la forma de cuerdas. Las dos se mantenían inconcientes.

-Así que tú eres la hija de la guerrera mágica. Leibac me explicó lo que eras y que estabas conectada a la Lucy esa. Me dijo que si te hacía daño a ti también se lo haría a la guerrera mágica. Me preguntó que pasaría si te hiero un poco.- mientras decía una de sus uñas creció en manera desproporcionada convirtiéndose en algo parecido a una navaja. Con una sonrisa maléfica comenzó acercó su uña a la cara de Luz. En ese momento Leibac apareció frente a ella.

-Espera Liarna. Si lo haces, ellos sabran que tienes a Luz y te quitaran la ventaja de la sorpresa.

-Leibac… sólo tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaba. Además si la mató ahora probablemente también me desaré de esa mujer- dijo sin quitarle la vista a Luz.

-Eso es cierto. Pero entonces no lo harás sufrir tanto como tu sufristes cuando supistes de la traición… contra tu hermano.

Liarna cerró un poco los ojos "Él tiene razón… tengo que matarla frente a él… así como mi hermano murio frente a él por salvarlo a pesar… a pesar que el lo traicionó y luchó en su contra."

-Así me gusta pequeña. Recuerda lo que sentiste cuando vistes la muerte de tu hermano.

-No te preocupes eso lo recuerdo muy bien… Cuando estaba en esa burbuja que creaste para mostrarme lo que paso durante la muerte de mi hermano… cuando esta que esta frente a mi lo mató… cuando mi hermano se sacrificó por salvar a esa mujer y Latiz… en preciso momento en que me quede sola- lágrimas de odio y cólera bajaban por sus mejillas.- A quien más odio es a Latiz… por traicionarnos… por dejarnos solos… Muy bien no la mataré ahora pero me llevaré a estos dos a donde están Latiz y esa niña. Odio esperar…-dijo mientras levantaba a Luz y Lira de las lianas que las atrapaban.

-Como quieras.- le dijo Leibac.- recuerda que la quiero a ella… a las dos…

-Aja…- dijo Liarna mientras desaparecía junto con Lira y Luz.

Leibac vio desaparecer a Liarna de la imagen en el espejo. Entonces en ese momento la imagen cambio a Latiz y Lucy corriendo por el bosque. Nova entonces se dirijio a Leibac. –Crees que Liarna la maté?

Leibac regreso a verlo.- No lo creo… esa niña es más lista de lo que crees. Más me preocuparía que cambiara de opinión. Ella a diferencia de Alanis, Unmei, y Yesca ella tiene un corazón lleno de sentimientos, buenos y malos… no es un corazón frio… por eso llora tanto, por todos eso sentimientos acumulados… corazones calidos son débiles y no me convencen… es como tu corazón Nova… un corazón con tanto remordimiento.

-Remordimiento?- dijo Nova confundido.

-Si. Remordimiento por lo que estamos haciendo a Cephiro y a las guerreras mágicas.

-……- Nova se quedo callado por un momento "No por la guerreras mágicas… para mi ellas son desconocidas. Es por el mundo de mi señor Zagato y la princesa" pensó.

-Ja! Te remuerdes por un par de personas que no te querian… para quienes eras sino por lo que representabas para ellos- le dijo Unmei desde atrás.- Si que eres un estupido. Seres como tu no deberían existir.- le dijo desde atrás mientras se acercaba y se dirigía a Leibac. – Señor dejamos a Alanis en el castillo como lo ordenó. Nadie nos detecto como siempre. Yeica se quedo en el castillo para cumplir con la otra misión.

-Muy bien- dijo Leibac con una sonrisa en su cara – ahora mi hermano no sabrá lo que lo golpeo.

En el interior del castillo, escondido entre árboles y arbustos Yeica se transformaba en un pequeño animalitos, algo que lucía entre la combinación de un perro y un tigre bebes. Estaba en uno de los jardines donde la gente de Cephiro se reunía mientras esperaban por ser reubicados dentro de cuartos en el castillo. Comenzó a caminar entre las personas y salio del lugar dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos del castillo, como si buscase algo.

Anais terminaba de ponerse su ropa mientras se miraba al espejo. La imagen de Paris no salia de su cabeza. –Tengo que ser fuerte por él…- dijo con dolor. Entonces vio el comunicador que Paris le había dado en el primer viaje a Cephiro. "Al menos nadie nunca me podrá quitar los buenos recuerdos" pensó para si misma. Entonces se dirigio a la puerta, miro hacía atrás y vio a Nikona durmiedo placidamente. Ella se habia quedado con Anais todo el tiempo para hacerla sentir mejor. Anais abrió la puerta. Frente a la puerta estaba Yeica en forma de pequeño animal. Ella lo vio.

-Oh! Mira… y tu quien eres amiguito? Qué haces aquí tan solito?

-Pyu!- dijo el animalito tiernamente.

Anais se agacho y lo recogió del suelo.-Debes ser la mascota de alguno de los niños del pueblo. Te gustaría que buscáramos a tu dueño?- el animalito comenzo a sobar su cabeza en contra del pecho de Anais- hay pero mira que tierno que eres! Buscaremos a tu dueño, tengo que ir a ayudar a la gente de Cephiro y ver como estan Marina y Lucy… a ellas también les debió haber afectado mucho… -una lagrima se escapaba del ojo de Anais.

-Pyu?- le dijo el animalito mientras comenzaba a frotar su cabeza contra el pecho de Anais de nuevo.

-Oh, no te preocupes… estoy bien… ahora nos vamos?

Ella comenzó a caminar- Tal vez deba primero ir a preguntarle a Guru Clef donde puedo encontrar a la gente… este Castillo es muy grande y no sé si las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez.

Mientras tanto Marina y Karma caminaban en los pasillos.-Para ser una guerrera mágica eres muy llorona…- le dijo Karma cruelmente. Sabía que algo habia pasado con Clef y por eso ella estaba tan triste, así que queria quitarle la cabeza de esas ideas por un momento.

-Que dijiste!! --

-La verdad duele no?

-Tu que sabes de ser una guerrera magica!! Además no soy una llorona… que tu seas una maquina sin sentimientos y tan frio… que no te importe nada…

-Quien dice que no me importe lo que le paso a Paris?

-Pues no me pareces muy afectado… si me lo preguntas, digo…

-Y con ponerme a llorar y enojado que gano? Si lo hago dejaría de enfocarme en las cosas que de verdad son importantes.

-Y que es eso?- le preguntó con curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo esperando una respuesta fría y sin sentido.

-Proteger a las personas que quiero y que aún estan vivas.

Ella no esperaba esa respuesta. Lo vió directamente mientras el seguía caminando sin verla. "Tal vez no sea tan malo…" pensó y sonrió.-Por un momento casi te creo…- le dijo ella sarcásticamente.

El se rió-Nunca puedo ganarte no? Nunca podré mostrarte que en el mundo hay un más de lo que tu misma encierras en ti. Que si ves afuera te daras cuenta que las cosas van más allá de un dolor y de un sentimiento… que puedes encontrar más…

Marina no entendió lo que él le queria decir – A qué te refieres? Me perdistes…

-Por ejemplo… you may not notice it but I'm an awesome guy- le dijo.

Ella se fue de espaldas. Por un momento sintió que podía tener una conversación seria con ese chico -Aish ya vamos con la modestia --...- dijo Marina sacada de sus casillas. De repente lo notó "Esperen… acaba de hablar en ingles… pero eso no es posible". Se dio la vuelta hacia él y le preguntó- Cómo hicistes eso?

-Hay muchos misterios en este mundo, muchas cosas por conocer, muchas cosas por las cuales vivir… la magia- le dijo mientras en su mano izquierda se formaba una mariposa de luz que desaparecía en su mano derecha- sueños… personas… no puedes encerrarte en un sentimiento cuando frente a ti hay muchas otras personas que te quieren. Como el chico del gran sombrero.- le sonrió.

-Ascot… lo sé… pero para mi es como un hermanito… y no quiero lastimarlo por eso siempre pretendo…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

-Pero él no es el único que siente algo por ti. Puede que no te des cuenta.- El se puso frente a ella. Con su mano derecha le levanto la mirada a Marina – Yo también siento algo por ti Marina- le dijo mientras se acerba a ella y le daba un beso. Marina no sabía porque pero a pensar que el beso la había sorprendido no quería apartarlo, no lucho por alejarlo. En lugar de eso cerró sus ojos y levanto sus brazos para abrazarlo. A pesar de que ella sabía que ese era su primer beso y había soñado muchas beses que su primer beso sería con la persona que ella amaba. Pero ese beso suave en esos momentos se sentía especial, tan especial como ella había soñado podría ser el beso con su amado.

Mientras tanto Latiz y Lucy corrían en aquel tupido bosque. "No puedo sentir la presencia de Luz en ningún lado" pensaba Lucy al momento que se tropezaba. Latiz la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia él y la abrazaba.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó Latiz. Ella le sonrió. Cuando iba a darle las gracias los dos sintieron la presencia fuerte y llena de furia de Liarna.

-Hay pero mirenlos que romanticos… hasta pena me da el tener que interrumpir la escena… pero a quien engaño! Si no me da nada de pena.

-Liarna!- gritaron Latiz y Lucy.

-Pero si suenan sorprendidos… pensé que sabrían que yo estaba aquí. Como sea se tardaban tanto en encontrarnos, así que decidí venir yo misma hasta donde ustedes…- les dijo un una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-Encontrarnos?- preguntó Lucy con un mal presentimiento.

-Si! No estoy sola sabes… mientras daba un paseo por el bosque me encontré esto-dijo mientras levantaba su brazo lanzando lo que parecía una daga de energía hacía la copa de un árbol a su derecha y del árbol caía colgada Lira, que a pararse la caida las lianas se apretaban lastimandola. Lucy pudo ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Lira- Lira!- dijo mientras daba un paso adelante.

Pero Latiz la detuvo- Espera Lucy.

-Ah! Pero no crean que somos las dos solas…-dijo mientras hacía lo mismo con dirección a un árbol a su izquierda. Luz inconciente caía amarrada entre lianas igual que Lira. El árbol del cual Luz colgaba esta justo al lado de Liarna dejando a Luz al alcance del brazo de esta.

-Luz!- grito Lucy mientras seguía retenida por Latiz.

-Sabes Leibac me dijo de tu conexión con esta chica. Me explicó que en realidad no es tu hija como lo creí la primera vez que te llamo madre… debí imaginarlo al haberla visto salir de ti… pero como las cosas aquí en Cephiro son tan extrañas… Como sea… quiero ver si es cierto que al herirla te paso-dijo mientras su uñas crecian de nuevo como navajas. Agarro a Luz de la cara y con una de sus uñas le hizo una herida en la mejilla derecha. Instantáneamente la misma herida se formo en el rostro de Lucy. –Ja! Mira nada más… estoy a un paso de poder matarte!

-Liarna no te atrevas!- dijo Latiz mientras sacaba su espalda.

-Qué? Te pondrás en mi contra como lo hiciste contra mi hermano?- dijo mientras se levantaba.- Lucy, si no quieres que mate a Luz y hace niña, entonces quiero que vengas aquí y te entregues.

-Estas loca Liarna!-Grito Latiz

Mientras detrás de él Lucy grito- Lo haré!!!

Latiz se dio la vuelta-Lucy no!

-Latiz, Lira no tiene nada que ver con esto… es una niña inocente y no puedo dejar que nada le pase…

-No Lucy! No lo permitiré- dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo a Liarna.

Liarna tomó el brazo de Luz y como si estuviera hecha de un metal que conducía la electricidad recibió el rayo y lo condujo hacia Luz. Lucy y Luz gritaron al mismo tiempo de dolor.

-Lucy!-gritó Latiz al verla atacada por el rayo que él había enviado a Liarna.

Lucy dio unos pasos hacia atrás del dolor.

-Sabía que no la entregarías sin pelear así que estoy preparada. Leibac me puso un embrujo y todo ataque mágico que me envíes yo lo conduciré hacía Luz.- Una gota de sudor se resbalaba por la sien de Latiz mientras miraba a Liarna sonriendo frente a él-Ah! Y ni pienses en atarcarme directamente porque antes de que llegues ya abre matado a la copia de la guerrera.- dijo mientras apuntaba todas sus uñas al corazón de Luz.- Le sacaré el corazón antes que llegues aquí.

Latiz no sabia que hacer.

Lucy comenzó a caminar hacía Liarna –Yo me entregaré Liarna.

-Lucy! No!- le gritó Latiz.

Lucy lo regresó a ver y le dijo en vos baja- quédate aquí y espérame.

Lucy camino hasta donde Liarna lentamente. Al llegar donde ella la empujo saco su espada y corto las lianas de Luz, después se dio la vuelta y lanzo su espada para soltar a Lira.-Latiz toma a Lira y Luz y llevalas al catillo!!- grito.

Liarna que habia caido al suelo del empujo hiriendose el hombro vio a Lucy mientras le gritaba a Latiz. Entonces con todas sus fuerzas pateo las piernas de Lucy dejandola caer al suelo. Liarna agarro a Lucy del pelo cuando esta cayo al lado de ella y le dijo - Lo único que tenía que hacer era ternerte aquí.- dijo. Liarna tomó el brazo de Lucy y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó al vacío detrás de ella. De donde salieron los brazos de Unmei que agarraban a Lucy y se perdían en la oscuridad junto con Lucy.

-Lucy grito Latiz sacando su espada. Detrás de Latriz la imagen de Leibac se materializó de la nada y lanzandole un ataque desde sus espaldas mando volando a Latiz que se estrellaba encontra de un árbol de lado rompiendole su hombro de una manera muy dolorosa.

-Dile a mi hermano que la tengo y que si la quiere tiene que encontrarme y venir por ella… y no creas que tu podrás rescatarla solo así que ni lo intentes.

Latiz que caia al suelo lo vio desparecer de la misma manera que aparecio. Entonces volteo a ver a Liarna que jalaba a Luz de la liana hacia un agujero similar al cual Lucy habia entrado antes de desaparecer.

-Liarna… por qué?- le preguntó él tristemente.

Ella se detuvo por unos segundos y con una expresión un poco triste pero con tono firme dijo- porque así lo quiero yo… toma a la pequeña niña y llévala con su madre… - diciendo esto entro en el hueco llevándose a Luz.

En el otro lado del tunel Liarna llegaba a la fortaleza flotante. Soltando a Luz la dejo caer en el suelo.- Aquí estan las dos- dijo.

Leibac al lado de ella sonrió- Notó un tono de tristeza en tu voz.

-No me molestes…- le dijo y se fue.

-Crees que esta arrepentida?- le preguntó Nova.

-Qué importa… ya tengo lo que quería de ella.- le contestó mientras miraba a una lucy inconciente con la mitad de su cuerpo adentro de un gran cristal negro. Solo su pecho y su cara estaban libres. El cristal resplandia con un brillo oscuro de segundo en segundo.

"Pensé que me sentiría mejor al verlo sufrir…" pensaba para si Liarna mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla "pero sólo me siento aún más vacía…"

N/A: Lo siento mucho… otra vez me tarde mucho! Pero estoy metida en muchos proyectos… traduciendo mangas… la U… :S… Gomennasai! Espero que les guste!!

Reviews! Por fa!


	15. Una herida que no se cura

N/A: No soy la dueña de Rayearth! No soy miembra de Clamp! Asi que no soy perfecta… pero hago lo mejor que puedo! Espero que les guste. No escribire por algun tiempo porque tengo que traducir y tengo un ton de cosas en la U. Disfruten!

**15. La herida**** que no se cura**

La sensación tan cálida que la llenaba. No lo entendía. No era lo mismo que sentía por Clef. Menos profundo, menos fuerte, pero mutuo y eso la hacía sentir una sensación de llenura en el corazón. Los dos jóvenes se envolvieron en un beso más apasionado. Ella nunca había besado a nadie, pero de alguna manera sabia lo que hacía o mejor dicho se dejaba llevar por lo que él hacía. Él la apretaba fuertemente para no dejarla ir. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más que en ese momento.

Anais caminaba con el perro en sus brazos buscando por el cuarto principal. –Todavía no me acostumbro al nuevo castillo. Aunque se ve parecido desde afuera por dentro es muy diferente.- dio la vuelta y vio a Marina abrazada y besándose con – Karma!- no pudo evitar que se saliera con la vos un poco alta de la sorpresa enseguida se tapo la boca y se metió de regreso por donde había venido.

-De todas las personas la última que me esperaba Marina se iba a enamorar de era ese hombre… pero creo que el amor es así…- le animal miraba a la cara de Anais mientras ella le sonreia. –Al menos estoy feliz que ella encontrará a alguien… siempre tenia esa expresión de soledad en sus ojos. "Paris también estaría feliz" pensó para si misma y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

Ascot que ya se sentia mejor de la perdida se levantaba de la cama.-Muchas gracias por quedarte a mi lado… Ella ha venido?- le preguntó a Presea.

-Caldina?

-No… Marina…- dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

-No… ha estado al lado de Anais la mayoría del tiempo. Esta muy preocupada por su amiga- le dijo Presea con pesar.

-Claro… debí haberlo sabido. Bueno Presea ya me siento mejor y si no te molesta me gustaría ponerme mi ropa para salir a ver a Anais… "y a Marina".

-Si, no te preocupes yo también quiero ir donde Clef a ver como siguen las cosas y si hay algo en que pueda ayudar… si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo.- le dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Presea…- la llamo ella se dio la vuelta extrañada- gracias… porque a pesar que te lastime hace mucho tiempo… me cuidaste todo este tiempo.- le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Presea sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y salio del cuarto. Mientras cerraba la puerta sentía un poco de pena por el muchacho. Después de todo el estaba en la misma situación que ella. Enamorado de una persona que tal vez nunca iba a sentir nada por ella. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a donde Clef.

-Pero nunca antes mencionaste que tenías un hermano. Por qué?- le pregunto Alanis a Clef fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-Digamos que no estoy muy orgulloso de esa parte de mi vida- le dijo Clef con un poco de amargura.

"Él dijo lo mismo" pensó Alanis y no pudo evitar en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa.

- Pero quisiera pedirte que nos...- antes que pudiera terminar la oración algo que parecía ser una pantalla apareció frente a Clef. La imagen de Latiz herido con la niña en su brazo no sangrante salio en la pantalla.

-Clef necesito tu ayuda… estoy herido… y tu hermano a secuestrado a Lucy.

-Cómo? Pero que paso? Ahora mismo te traeré hasta acá- le dijo. Clef se concentro y una luz azul comenzó a rodearlo.

"Tiene a la guerrera mágica. Al ver esa cara ya no siento nada más que rencor" pensó Alanis mientras miraba la imagen de Latis que era rodeado por una luz azul.

En cuestión de segundos Latiz apareció frente a Clef y Alanis. Latiz cayó al suelo respirando fuertemente y entrecortado. –Que pasó Latiz? Cómo se llevaron a Lucy?

-Fue una trampa… pero como no la esperamos… atrapo a Luz y tenia a Lira. Tu hermano apareció… Clef él es muy poderoso… creo que más poderoso que tu…

La cara de Clef cambio a una expresión más grave. Sabía que Latiz conocía su poder muy bien y si le decía eso era porque tal vez tenía razón. En ese momento por primera vez sintió miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Cephiro y con ello a las guerreras mágicas.

-Alanis toma a la niña y llévatela a un cuarto. La revisare después ahora tengo que tratar a Latiz.

-No! Tenemos que ir por Lucy… él dijo que si no te llevaba conmigo no la dejaría!

-Lo siento amigo… ahora no puedo ir contigo… no si estas así déjame curarte y entonces…

-No!! Es Lucy de la que estamos hablando Clef! No puedo dejarla allí!

-Lo sé! Crees que quiero dejar a Lucy en manos de mi hermano! Yo tal vez soy la persona que más lo conoce y que sabe lo que puede hacerle!-Al detenerse se dio cuenta que con lo que había dicho sólo había hecho las cosas peor.

Latiz al escucharlo se alarmo más- Pues entonces tenemos que ir ahora!- dijo mientras trataba de pararse.

Clef lo detuvo y una energía azul los rodeo a los dos. Latiz quedo dormido al momento- Lo siento amigo tengo que tratarte antes. "Lucy"- pensó, después se dirigió a Alanis- Por favor llévate a la niña y cúrala… Alanis le dijo que si con la cabeza. Clef entonces comenzó a ver las heridas de Latiz para tratarlas allí mismo.

Alanis que levantaba a Liarna se dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa malévola en su cara dejo el cuarto. Mientras Alanis salía Clef llamo a Karma mentalmente.

"Karma Latiz esta muy mal herido. Te necesito aquí en el cuarto principal amigo." Karma escucho las palabras de Clef en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y apartó a Marina. –Lo siento Marina. Latiz esta herido en el cuarto principal y Clef necesita mi ayuda.- le dijo mientras una luz blanca lo envolvía y desperecía frente a ella.

Marina se quedó confundida en el medio del pasillo. "Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?" pensó para si, entonces se sonrojo al recordar que se acababa de besar con Karma. –Hay no pero por que hize eso!- se grito a si misma. "Pero se sintió bien… me sentí bien por un momento…" en ese momento Nikona llego saltando hasta donde Marina.

-Pu! Pu!

-Nikona! Pero pensé que estabas con Anais- le dijo.

-Pu…

Marina se volvió superdeformed y le dijo – No Nikona, yo no soy Lucy no te entiendo… tu Pu es sólo un Pu para mí…- entonces un pensamiento le vino a la mente al mencionar el nombre de Lucy.- Karma dijo que Latiz estaba herido… Latiz se fue con Lucy!- dijo y salió corriendo al cuarto principal.

Anais llegaba tranquila al cuarto principal. Le extraño el ver la puerta abierta. Se asomó para ver si habia alguien y vio a Clef en el suelo junto al cuerpo de alguien. Al ver esa imagen salió corriendo hasta donde Clef. –Guru Clef! Qué paso?- Al alcanzarlo vio el cuerpo de Latiz inconciente en el suelo. Vio alrededor una gran cantidad de sangre –Latiz! Esta?- la expresión en la cara de Anais era muy grave.

-No todavía no- Clef estaba envuelto con la luz azul y los huesos de Latiz poco a poco regresaban a su lugar.

Anais extendió su mano arriba del cuerpo de Latiz –Viento curativo!- llamo a su magia y aire comenzó a curar las heridas de Latiz también.

En ese momento Karma apareció de la nada en medio del cuarto.-Latiz!- gritó pero entonces vio a la guerrera y a Clef los dos curando a Latiz. Regreso a ver a Latiz y las heridas habían cerrado completamente.-Creo que estoy tarde… pero me alegra que él este bien.

Clef se puso de pie y también Anais. –Muchas gracias Anais. Pensé que estarías recuperándote…

Anais le sonrió – Lo estaba… pero a Paris no le gustaría saber que me la paso en la cama mientras su querido Cephiro esta en peligro.

-Anais…-dijo Clef con un sonrisa-Muchas Gracias…

-Qué paso?- pregunto Karma bruscamente.

Presea llego en ese momento y entro corriendo.-Pero que pasó? Latiz? Esta?

-No, sólo lo puse a dormir…- dijo Clef

-Dormir?- preguntaron todos en el cuarto.

Entonces Marina llego por último corriendo. Estaba sin aliento. Llego al ver el cuerpo Latiz en el suelo lo único que pensó fue en su amiga.

-Lucy! Dónde esta Lucy?

-Lucy?- preguntó Anais que ahora se preocupaba por ver a su amiga de esa manera.

Clef se sintió mal en ese momento y les dijo sintiéndose culpable- Mi hermano… mi hermano la tiene…

-Qué??!!- gritaron todos en el cuarto.

Sin darse cuenta de ello los ojos del animal en los brazos de Anais cambiaron volviéndose completamente negros. –Mi hermano la tiene y quiere que yo vaya… si es que queremos que la entregue.- dijo seriamente. Entonces el pequeño animalito salto mientras su expresión y tamaño cambiaban drásticamente. Lo que rápidamente se transformo en una vestía se lanzó a Clef mordiéndole en el hombro muy cerca del cuello.

-Clef!- gritaron todos.

Las guerreras sacaron sus espadas de inmediato y Marina ataco al animal. El animal que sintió a Marina acercarse soltó a Clef y salto hacía atrás. En seguida se transformó en una imagen casi humana y se rió –Un regalo de Leibac con mucho cariño a su hermano y el mensaje- cuando iba a comenzar el mensaje la vos y los ojos de Yeica cambiaron a los de Leibac- no estas seguro en ningún lado hermano… ni tampoco los que amas.- Mientras decía lo ultimo regreso a ver a Marina que estaba parada a un lado de el amenazándole con la espalda.

Clef notó la dirección en la cual aquel hombre miraba y sabia que Leibac se refería a Marina "No puede ser! Leibac… lo sabe!" pensó. –No te atrevas Leibac!- grito Clef mientras Presea y Karma lo retenían.

-Detente Clef- le dijo Presea. Ella también había captado el mensaje de Leibac.

-Clef no esta sólo y no te dejaremos que hagas más daño! Y no creas que el cambio de ojos y de vos nos va a asustar!- le gritó Marina mientras levantaba la mano y le envia un dragón de agua.

-Veo que a estas niñas no les falta coraje-dijo Yeica con la vos de Leibac y desaparecio antes que el dragón de agua lo tocará.

-Desapareció- dijo Marina.

Anais se dio la vuelta hacía Clef , su espada regreso a la gema y se acercó a Clef.

-Déjeme ayudarle Guru Clef- dijo Anais y llamo de nuevo a su viento curativo. Pero la herida no cerró. Lo intentó una vez más pero nada.

-Por qué no cierra?- preguntó Presea preocupada.

Marina se agacho inmediatamente y rompiendo parte de la manga de su camisa la presiono contra el hombro de Clef de inmediato –Entonces hay que mantenerlo con presión para que no se desangre.- hacer esto la ponía muy cerca de Clef y los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-Lo siento…- le susurro Clef.

Ella que lo había olvidado por el momento, lo recordó y se sintió incomoda pero no dejo de apretar- No hay nada que sentir… ahora sólo importa tratarte.

Presea que se sintió molesta porque ella estuviera tan cerca interrumpió el momento –Hay que tratarlo de alguna otra forma. Puedes hacer algo?- le pregunto a Karma.

Entonces Clef respondió antes que Karma intentará algo- Esta maldita. Mi hermano maldijo la herida así que no cerrara con magia. Gracias Marina yo puedo presionarla- dijo serio poniendo la mano sobre la de Marina.

Ella puso una expresión triste y saco su mano- Muy bien.

-Necesito vendas y hiervas de mi cuarto. Karma tu sabes cuales trater- Karma dijo que si con la cabeza.-Guerreras les pido que se queden aquí con Latiz. Enviaré unos soldados para que ayuden a moverlo a su cuarto.

-No quiere que vayamos con usted?- le preguntó Anais.

Clef iba a abrir la boca cuando Marina respondió la pregunta- Claro que no Anais… el nunca quiere que lo hagamos.- Se dio la vuelta y se agacho al lado de Latiz. Clef sintió el dolor que venía de ese comentario pero no quiso decir nada –Además es mejor quedarnos aquí para preguntarle de Lucy cuando despierte.

-No entiendo que paso con Lucy. Por qué la tiene Leibac?- dijo Anais.

-Lucy salió con Latiz a rescatar a Lira… a pesar que sabia que todo era una trampa…- dijo Marina con dolor.

-Lo siento mucho por todo niñas del mundo mistico- dijo Clef con dolor. Bajo la cabeza y salio del cuarto junto con Presea.

Anais se agacho al lado de Marina y le puso la mano al hombro.

-No debí haberla dejado ir-le dijo Marina a Anais sin soltar un lagrima pero con una mirada muy triste en su rostro. Anais sintió el dolor sólo se agacho al lado de ella y le puso la mano al hombro.

Clef estaba sin camisa en su cuarto. Karma le limpiaba la herida. La sangre había parado de salir. Pero la herida lucía necrótica, alrededor de la herida la piel estaba morada.

-No luce nada bien- dijo Presea preocupada que se había negado a salir.

-Me pondré bien- dijo mientras trataba de pararse pero sintió dolor y se vio obligado a sentarse de nuevo.

-No seas necio. No te muevas y dejate poner esto para el dolor. Después tengo que cubrirla con las vendas.

Clef notó que su amigo lucía molesto y con curiosidad le preguntó- Pasa algo Karma?

Karma le ponía la posion en la herida serio- Si… pasa que yo desearía que ella se preocupará la mitad por mi de lo que lo hace por ti y tu no la dejas que venga ni te ayude.

Clef bajo la cabeza- Escuchaste lo que dijo mi hermano?

-Si y yo también estoy preocupado pero con hacer su vida miserable como lo haces no arreglas nada- le dijo mientras se tomaba las vendas de las manos de Presea.

-Por qué dices que hago la vida de Marina miserable?- le preguntó Clef confundido.

Presea que no quería que Karma le dijera la verdad intervino-Karma!

Karma y Clef se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos que Presea levantará la vos.-Yo puedo terminar de ponerle las vendas…

Karma la vio y se dio cuenta –Tu?- dijo.

Presea que se dio cuenta que el mago había descubierto su secreto se puso nerviosa y dijo- Tal vez será mejor que vaya por más vendas. Con permiso. – dijo y salió del cuarto.

-Presea! Pero si tenemos suficientes…- dijo Clef que se queda confundido en el cuarto.

Karma se volvió superdeformed y con cara de enojo comenzó a apretar las vendas con un poco de exceso –Es increíble que seas el mejor y el más sabio hechicero de Cephiro y tal vez del mundo!

Clef se volvió superdeformed del dolor y una lágrima salió de su ojo.

Los soldados habían llegado ya y se habían llevado a Latiz a un cuarto. Marina y Anais estaban paradas frente a la cama de Latiz esperando que despierte para preguntarle acerca de Lucy. Pero Latiz parecía no dar ninguna respuesta, no reaccionaba de ninguna manera. Marina le hizo una señal a Anais para que salieran y las dos salieron.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que él despierte…- dijo Marina frustrada.

-Pero no podemos irnos sin saber donde esta…- le contestó Anais.- Pero tal vez si hablamos con los genios…

-Anais eres una genia!- dijo Marina emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

-Je je… gracias… pero como hablamos con los genios?

-No lo sé…

-Tal vez si nos concentramos en ir a su dimensión lo logremos.

-Vale la pena tratar.- dijo Marina.

Las dos niñas unieron sus manos y se concentraron. Un brillo azul en el pecho de Marina apareció mientras que el brillo en el pecho de Anais era verde. Ondas de magia las comenzaron a rodear y las dos guerreras desaparecieron.

Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en la dimensión de los genios.

-Lo logramos!- Marina saltó de la emoción.

-Niñas del mundo misticó que se trasportaron a nuestra dimensión… vinieron porque tienen una petición- dijo Seres.

- Señores genios… queremos saber donde esta Lucy- dijo Anais.

-Ella esta en el lugar donde todo comenzó la primera vez- le dijo Rayearth.

-La primera vez?- preguntó Marina.

-Marina ella esta en la fortaleza donde vencimos a la princesa Esmeralda!- dijo Anais.

-Pero si estaba destruida.

-El hermano del Guru la reconstruyó cuando regresó del espacio. Ahora tiene a su amiga allí- dijo Windam.

-Anais. Tenemos que ir ahora. No podemos esperar por Clef. Además, el esta herido.- le dijo Marina decidida.

-Generalmente te diria que tenemos que pensar mejor las cosas. Pero no estoy dispuesta a perder a otra persona que quiero.- le dijo Anais también decidida.

Las dos se dijeron que si con la cabeza.

-Genios llévennos con Lucy!- dijo Marina.

-Muy bien- dijo Seres.

Dos líneas de luz aparecieron en el cielo y los genios aparecieron con las guerreras en sus pechos. Las dos niñas volaban decidas a salvar a su amiga.

A/N: Reviews!! Por fa… para que la inspiración siga xDD.


	16. Separadas por una pared

N/A: Ya sé que me estoy disculpando todo el tiempo y que de todas maneras me tardo un mundo en escribir P. Pero en realidad si me cuesta encontrar el tiempo (y la inspiración). Muchas veces tengo miles de ideas pero cuando las escribo suenan muy blah… Pero bueno aqui esta! Espero que disfruten! No soy autora de las guerreras magicas ni parte de Clamp (aunque si quisiera! Que talento! Miren code geass xDD).

**16. Separadas por una pared… comienza la búsqueda de Lucy**

La imagen de los genios volando con dirección a la vieja fortaleza de Zagato se reflejaba en el espejo. Todos en el cuarto observaban serios, todos con excepción de Leibac.

-Parece que no traen al Guru- dijo Yeica viendo a Leibac.

Leibac sonrió – De cierta manera lo esperaba, estas niñas parecen dejarse llevar mucho por sus sentimientos. Lo cual podemos usar en nuestro favor. Cuando Clef se de cuenta que salieron, él saldrá inmediatamente detrás de ellas sin importarle la condición de su herida y entonces eso me dará la oportunidad para vengarme.

-Ellas no serán tan fáciles de vencer- dijo Nova preocupado.

Leibac regresó a verlo –Te dije que no soy Zagato. Después de todo él nunca pudo con esta niña y ella es la más fuerte de las tres- dijo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Lucy que despertaba poco a poco.

La chica sangraba de varias heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. Gotas de sangre rodaban por su cara hasta su barbilla cayendo en el suelo. Hacia sonidos de dolor mientras abría los ojos. Poco a poco la imagen del cuarto donde estaba se hacía más clara. No reconocía nada. Frente a ella había una persona. Rubia de ojos azules y muy alta. Estaba confundida por no lo reconocía – Dónde estoy? Quién eres?- seguía amortiguada por el dolor.

-Segura que no lo recuerdas?- le preguntó Leibac.

Lucy reconoció la voz "El hermano de Clef" pensó. Cierto fui capturada por Leibac después de que encontráramos a Liarna con Luz y Lira. Las imágenes de Liarna empujándola al hueco regresaron a su mente junto con los recuerdos de lo que había pasado después…

"_Luego que Liarna la había arrojado al vacio, Unmei agarró al Lucy del cuello y del brazo terminando de jalarla dentro del pasaje. Al cerrarse el pasaje todo se volvió negro. _

_-Te tengo guerrera mágica- dijo Unmei mientras apretaba el cuello de Lucy y tomaba el brazo derecho de Lucy haciéndole una llave colocándose de manera que Lucy no pudiese golpearla con el brazo que tenia libre.- Si te mueves te arranco el brazo me oíste?- le dijo mientras la jalaba el brazo detrás de las espaldas de Lucy, causándole mucho dolor. –Qué te duele mucho pequeña niña?? Como lo supuse no son tan fuertes como Nova siempre dice… después de todo sólo eres una simple niña. Por cierto no trates de usar tu magia porque en este vació sólo nos quemaras a las dos.- y la apretó más. _

_-Ahh!!- gritó Lucy del dolor. "No me voy a dejar matar… no aquí… no ahora…- se dijo a sí misma. Entonces rápidamente con el brazo que tenia libre haciéndolo para atrás desde arriba, Lucy agarro a Unmei por la ropa mientras posiciono las piernas en el piso de manera que le dieran estabilidad y arrojo a Unmei frente a ella.-No uses un candado con alguien que sabe Judo!- le gritó Lucy mientras la arrojaba. _

_Unmei cayó sobre sus piernas- Niña estúpida! No tienes tu espada y no puedes usar tu magia! Que piensas hacer?- dijo Unmei mientras sus uñas le crecían y saltaba hasta donde Lucy para atacarla. _

_-Quien dijo que no tengo mi espada!- dijo Lucy. Llamas salian de sus manos y su espada se formaba rápidamente. Y como ella respondía el ataque de Unmei cortándole las uñas y haciéndole una herida en el hombro. Lucy se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para darle la cara a Unmei de nuevo. _

_-Ahh! Maldita!- grito Unmei agarrándose la herida. _

_-Cómo salgo de aquí? Es mejor que me lo digas… no quiero hacerte daño…- dijo Lucy acercándose a ella._

_Entonces Leibac apareció entre las dos.-Quién dijo que te dejaría hacerle daño?- dijo y levanto la mano. De cada dedo rayos de luz salieron golpeando a Lucy y cortando su piel como navajas. Al golpearla los rayos revotaban rápidamente con dirección a lo que parecían ser paredes de cristal que se habían formado para encerrar a Lucy y la golpeaban de nuevo miles de veces causando miles de heridas a Lucy. Cada vez que un rayo la golpeaba la fuerza que los rayos producto a la velocidad que iba en aumento la arrojaba hacia una y otra pared por varios minutos hasta que las paredes junto con los rayos desaparecieron. Al desaparecer las paredes Lucy cayó al suelo inconsciente."_

-Mi nombre es Leibac, guerrera mágica- dijo Leibac con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.-Como puedes ver tus amigas vienen a tratar de rescatarte.

-Marina y Anais?- preguntó Lucy y entonces regreso a ver hacia el espejo y vio la imagen de Seres y Windam.

-Creo que al igual que tu no sé dan cuenta de con quién están tratando… Yo, si puedo matarlas en un segundo si es que así lo quiero…-

Al ver los ojos frios y calculadores de Leibac, Lucy vio todo el poder de Leibac o al menos lo que ella creía era todo su poder. Y sintió miedo por sus amigas. Tanto miedo que su garganta tenía un nudo y no podía hablar a pesar que quería gritarle que no dañara a sus amigas.

Yeica y Unmei que estaban detrás de Leibac perdían la seriedad de sus caras y la cambiaban por sonrisas frías y malévolas al ver el pánico en los ojos de Lucy. Nova seguía serio y preocupado. Poco a poco perdía la esperanza de que el Cephiro de Zagato y Esmeralda pudiera ser salvado.

Marina y Anais se acercaban a lo que parecía ser lo que quedaba de la fortaleza de Zagato. Sólo eran pedazos de roca y cristal flotando en el aire, sin ninguna señal de vida o de haber sido reconstruida.

-Disculpa que dude de ti Seres, pero estas seguro que aquí es donde está el hermano de Clef?

-Si Marina. Observa bien con cuidado y te darás cuenta.

Las dos chicas trataron de ver con cuidado.

-Sigo sin ver nada- dijo Marina con decepción mientras las dos se acercaban más.

Pero Anais logró ver lo que parecía ser el reflejo de los genios que por la distancia parecía ser aves mientras se acercaban. "Claro el está usando la misma táctica que uso Zagato para escoder su fortaleza."-Espera Marina fijate bien. Esos son los reflejos de los genios.

-Tienes razón Anais! Entonces la verdadera fortaleza debe estar detrás de un espejo. Tenemos que romperlo!- dijo Marina mientras levantaba la mano para conjurar su dragón de agua. En ese mismo momento los cristales que escondían la fortaleza comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno revelando una fortaleza hecha de cristales oscuros, cinco veces más grande que aquella donde pelearon contra Zagato la primera vez.-Cómo? Por qué descubrió la fortaleza?

-Tal vez porque en realidad nos estaba esperando Marina- dijo Anais un poco preocupada.

-Esa es la realidad Guerreras Magicas. Deben ser muy cuidadosas. Nosotros no habíamos detectado la posición exacta de Leibac hasta después de que la guerrera mágica de fuego fuese capturada, así que es muy probable que él hubiese permitido ser descubierto para ponerles una trampa.- les dijo Windam a las niñas.

-Pues no importa si es una trampa o no… tenemos que rescatar a Lucy.- dijo Marina.

-Supongo que no nos queda otra opción más que entrar.- le contestó Anais y las dos niñas comenzaron a acercarse a la fortaleza.

Mientras tanto Ascot llegaba corriendo al cuarto principal. Había sentido la presencia de Marina dejar el castillo y corrió a ver si algo había pasado. Al llegar vio las puertas abiertas pero nadie estaba en adentro. Esto es extraño. Generalmente Clef nunca deja el cuarto principal. Entro a ver la pantalla que mostraba una imagen distorsionada de lo que parecía ser los genios de Anais y Marina volando sin dirección.

-Pero a donde van? Y dónde está todo el mundo?- la momento que se preguntaba eso Alanis apareció detrás de el.

-Pero miren nada más quien es… el pequeño Ascot…- dijo Alanis con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ascot se dio la vuelta y sorprendido dijo –Pero que estás haciendo aquí?? Pense que habías muerto?- preguntó mientras levantaba la mano y comenzaba para llamar a una de sus bestias.

-Sigues haciendo esa magia ridícula. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo de estar con Guru Clef aprenderías algo mejor- le dijo riéndose.

-Esperen!- dijo Clef mientras entraba con Karma y Presea al cuarto principal. Clef lucia pálido y débil. Estaba apoyado en Karma y caminaba con dificultad. - Alanis está con nosotros Ascot. Vino a ayudarnos.

-Pero esta bruja es una tramposa! Siempre lo ha sido. No sabe lo que son los aliados- dijo mientras miraba con rencor a Alanis.

-Viejos rencores chiquillo?- le dijo Alanis como burla.

Ascot se molestó y cerró el puño con cólera.

-No importan viejas peleas. El pasado es el pasado Ascot y es mejor dejarlo asi. Ahora Alanis está de nuestro lado- le dijo Clef.

-Está bien- le contestó Ascot mientras su conjuro desaparecia poco a poco "pero igual no confió en ella" pensó.

-La niña está dormida y todas sus heridas fueron tratadas. Una mujer llego al cuarto diciendo que era su madre así que decidí dejar el cuarto- "Además quería ver si Yeica cumplió su misión y veo que lo hizo…".

-Gracias Alanis- dijo Clef.

-Guru Clef. Por qué Marina y Anais están volando sin rumbo fijo con los genios?- preguntó Ascot que había decidido no pensar más en la presencia de Alanis.

-Cómo?- preguntaron Karma y Clef al mismo tiempo.

-Miren la pantalla- les dijo y los genios que estaban por unos segundos en la pantalla distorsionada desaparecían en ese mismo segundo.- Cómo? Dónde se fueron??- dijo Ascot acercándose a la pantalla.

-Deben haber ido a tratar de rescatar a Lucy-dijo Karma mientras regresaba a ver a Clef que tenía los ojos clavos en la pantalla con gotas de sudor le rodaban por las sienes.

En la fortaleza las guerreras mágicas volaban alrededor buscando una entrada entre las rocas y los cristales, pero no encontraban nada.

-Aish! Ya me harte. Lucy esta allí adentro y no podemos pasarnos mil años buscando una entrada. Si ese hombre Leibac de todas maneras sabe que estamos aquí porque no simplemente abrimos una entrada de un golpe!- dijo Marina desesperada.

-Tienes razón. Él ya debe saber nuestra posición exacta, así que no ganamos nada con esperar- le dijo Anais seriamente.

-Si… digo…. -- no es que somos pequeñitas o pasamos desapercibidas.- dijo Marina cuando levanto la mano para llamar a su dragón de agua- Draaaaagoooooooooon de aaaaaaaguuuuu…-, al momento que entre las rocas una entrada aparecía.

-Marina! Espera esa es una entrada.

Marina se volvió superedeformed y grito -Este hombre siempre me hace eso! Por qué siempre me hace eso a mitad del conjuro! No puede hacerlo antes de que agarre inspiración y me emocione!

Anais ya había comenzado a acercase a la entrada. Marina la siguió. El orificio entre las rocas era muy pequeño para los genios por lo que tuvieron que detenerse -Parece que tendremos que entrar sin los genios.- dijo Anais al detenerse frente a la entrada.

-Esto cada vez grita más trampa… Tenemos que entrar con cuidado Anais.

-Si…

-Saben que estaremos dentro de sus corazones guerreras.- les dijo Seres a las dos jovencitas.

Las dos niñas bajaron de sus genios a lo que parecía ser un pasillo largo y oscuro. Las niñas se vieron la una a la otra y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

-Esto se parece a una de esas películas de Indiana Jones… seguramente tendremos trampas abriéndose a nuestros pies y lanzas saliendo de las paredes a nuestros lados.- dijo Marina a quien el largo pasillo la ponía nerviosa.

En ese momento la imagen de Leibac se reflejo en una de las paredes. Las dos niñas que lo vieron saltaron para alejarse de la imagen. –No se me había ocurrido esa idea… pero podemos hacerlo si así lo desean Marina y Anais. Pero no usaré lanzas sino magia…- les dijo Leibac.

-Vamonos Anais!- Marina tomó a Anais de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia el frente. Pero una pared de cristal se formó frente a ella y las dos chocaron contra ella haciéndolas caer al suelo. Otra pared se formó justo detrás de Anais atrapándolas –no podemos ir a ningún lado. Maldito!- Marina golpeaba la pared frente a ella.

-Y espera que aún no comienza…- le contestó Leibac mientras desaparecía.

Luces similares a las que habían herido a Lucy comenzaron a ser disparadas de las dos paredes hiriendo a las niñas y arrojándolas de un lado contra el otro. Las niñas gritaron del dolor.

-Detente!- le grito Lucy en el cuarto donde Leibac y los otros se encontraban observando a las niñas.-Como puedes atacarlas así! Eres despreciable! No puedo creer que seas hermano de Clef!

Leibac se volteó a verla –Yo tampoco lo puedo creer…- le dijo con una sonrisa y después le dijo la espalda de nuevo.

Lucy se movia para todos lados pero la luz oscura, que resplandecía cada vez que ella se movia, la debilitada cada vez más y tuvo que detenerse.-Marina…. Anais….- susurro.

Nova que la observaba se admiraba por la fortaleza de las tres niñas y entendía porque ellas habían logrado vencer a los dos, Esmeralda y Zagato.

"No puedo dejar que nos mate" pensó Anais y rápidamente abrió su mano y sin decir una sola palabra viento comenzó a rodearlas formando su viento de defensa. Marina cayó al suelo con muchas heridas. Anais abrió su otra mano y su viento curativo sanó a las dos chicas.

-Anais! Ya no tienes que conjurar a tus vientos…- le dijo Marina sorprendida.

-Parece que sólo tengo que decirlos en mi corazón y soy capaz de llamar a mi magia. Pero tenemos que ver como salimos de aquí. Tal vez si rompemos la pared los rayos no tendrán a donde revotar y por ende no regresaran en nuestra contra.

-Bueno entonces creo que este es mi turno… Dragón de agua!!-dijo y con esto rompió la pared de cristal y los rayos de luz desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.-Bien! Lo hicimos.- grito haciendo la señal de victoria a su amiga. En ese momento el suelo a los pies de Anais desapareció. –Anais- gritó tomándole rápidamente la mano a su amiga para que esta no cayera.-No te preocupes Anais te tengo. Tratare de subirte.-le dijo. Anais sólo miraba hacia arriba con preocupación-Cuando Marina trataba de subir a Anais el suelo que estaba junto a los pies de Marina desapareció dejándola sólo con un pequeño espacio donde estar parada. Marina perdía balance pero trataba de mantenerse.

-Marina nos caeremos las dos. Déjame ir. Estaré bien- le dijo Anais al ver las gotas de sudor en la cara de Marina.

-No! Él lo que quiere es separarnos y no lo dejaré!- le dijo y con todas las fuerzas que tenia comenzó a subir a Anais.

-Tienes razón niña… eso es exactamente lo que queremos- le dijo Yeica que apareció de la nada y caía con dirección a ella. Marina no esperaba eso y no puedo reaccionar. Cuando Yeica llego a la altura de Marina 

rápidamente lanzó una patada golpeándola en la cara y haciendo que esta cayera hacia el lado del precipicio contrario al que Anais comenzó al caer después que Marina la soltará.

-Marina!- gritó Anais mientras caía. Frente a ella Unmei también comenzó a caer en el mismo lado del precipicio.

-Yo que tú me preocuparía por mí misma.- le dijo mientras la alcanza y las uñas de las manos le crecían de manera desproporcionada y se preparaba para atacarla. Anais que se dio cuenta de los movimientos estiro su brazo para atrás y con toda su fuerza lanzo un "huracán verde".

-Demonios!- grito Unmei que por el poco espacio entre las dos salió disparada hacia arriba.

Anais dio vuelta a su cabeza para ver por donde caía y rápidamente estiró su mano llamando a su "viento protector". Las ráfagas de viento verde la rodearon y poco a poco esta comenzó a caer más lentamente. "Me preguntó qué tan profundo es esto?" pensó Anais viendo a la oscuridad que había debajo de ella. "Y cuánto tardará esa mujer en alcanzarme de nuevo…" pensó regresando a ver hacia arriba. Luego recordó cuando Yeica pateo a Marina "Ese hombre se fue tras Marina. Espero que ella esté bien."

Yeica caía muy cerca de Marina. Las manos y los ojos de Yeica brillaban de azul. Yeica cruzo las manos frente de su pecho. Un círculo de luz se formó frente a él – Bestia- susurró y un animal parecido a un lobo salió del círculo hacia Marina. Por su lado Marina seguía cayendo sin entender completamente todavía lo que había pasado, estaba un poco aturdida. Abrió los ojos y vio al lobo que estaba muy cerca de ella. Con un veloz impulso saco su espada de la gema y con ella le cortó el rostro y cuello al animal que justamente estaba abriendo su boca para morderla. El lobo desapareció enseguida. Yeica hizo una expresión de enojo, aunque el mismo estaba ya muy cerca de Marina de manera que ya podía tocarla. La agarro de la pierna y con toda la fuerza que tenia la arrojo estrellándola en contra de la pared haciéndola perder la conciencia del impacto.

"No la mates" Yeica escucho la vos de Leibac en su cabeza "aun la necesito viva, al menos hasta que llegue mi hermano."

Yeica cerró los ojos y desapareció en un hoyo oscuro que se formó debajo de él. Marina continuó cayendo inconsciente. Afortunadamente la distancia hacia el piso no era mucha ya que había caído la mayoría antes de que el lobo la atacará y al chocar con la pared había perdido cierta de la velocidad que tenia a un principio. Aún así, el golpe fue muy fuerte.

-Tengo que ir ahora mismo! Presea, tú no tienes idea de lo que mi hermano le puede hacer a Marina… a las guerreras mágicas…- Presea estaba sostenía la puerta del cuarto principal para que Clef no saliera. Alanis que sabía las razones por las cuales Sierra no quería dejar salir a Clef sólo sonreía a un lado de este último.

-No puedes irte así! Tienes una herida que no ha sanado y no sabemos cuánto tome para que lo haga. Tu sabes que las guerreras mágicas son muy fuertes y probablemente podrán rescatar a Lucy sin problemas- le dijo Sierra sin quitarse de la puerta.

-Pero tú sabes que Lucy es la más fuerte de las tres y si ella no pudo con mi hermano tampoco lo harán Marina y Anais. Ahora te lo pido una última vez, Presea quítate de enfrente.

-Si Presea no podemos quedarnos aquí como si nada y dejar a Marina pelear sola- le dijo Ascot también para que se quitará.

-Tú puedes ir si quieres Ascot, es Clef quien está herido- le contestó Sierra muy seria.

-Sí pero Leibac le dijo al hermano de Zagato que Guru Clef tenía que ir si querían salvar a la guerrera mágica- intervino Alanis. "En realidad hago esto porque sé que Leibac quiere verse cara a cara con su hermano."- También dijo que Leibac es más fuerte que Clef así que las niñas del mundo místico no podrán solas.

-Si eso es verdad entonces tenemos que ir todos ahora mismo- dijo Karma y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Sierra le apegó más a la puerta –No! Porque Leibac es más fuerte que Clef no lo puedo dejar ir!

-Pero por qué eres tan terca Presea! Tu generalmente eres más racional. Te pido por favor que te quites, no quiero tener que usar magia contra ti! No seas necia!- Clef como nunca había levantado la voz de una manera que ninguno de los presentes en el cuarto había presenciado antes.

-Soy así de necía porque te amo Clef! Porque no quiero que vayas a perder la vida en una batalla que no puedes ganar y me dejes sola…-dijo sin poder contener más sus sentimientos y con miles de lagrimas en los ojos. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y abrieron los ojos como platos con excepción de Alanis que lo sabía todo.

-Prese…a…- dijo Clef sin saber que más decir.

Sierra poco a poco comenzó a sentarse llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.-No quiero perder a otra persona importante para mi… no como perdí a Presea…

-Cómo?- preguntó Ascot que no entendía lo que quien él creía era Presea había dicho repentinamente.

Por un momento nadie decía nada, todos estaban callados en ese cuarto. Ascot quería preguntar que significaba lo que la mujer había dicho pero temía el hacerlo al verla llorar de esa manera. Karma que ya tenía sospechas de los sentimientos de Sierra se quedaba callado sintiendo pena por ella pues ya sabía la respuesta que Clef le daría. Alanis parada indiferentemente se queda atrás pensando "tonta tu eres como yo… sólo te han usado aprovechándose de tus sentimientos".

Clef se acerco a la mujer y se agachó para ayudarle a pararse.-Aunque no sé tu nombre quiero que sepas que apreció mucho lo que has hecho todo este tiempo. Pretender ser tu hermana debió haber sido muy difícil para ti y aunque te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí y una gran compañía, siento mucho que el sentimiento no es mutuo. No te amo, pero aún así te prometo que no te dejaré sola.- le dijo dulcemente mientras la ayudaba a pararse.-Ahora, siento dejarte así… pero tenemos que ir a rescatar a esas niñas.- le dijo una vez que ella estaba parada mientras la movía a un lado. Clef, Ascot y Karma pasaron al lado de Sierra quien no levantaba la cabeza.

Ascot se quedo parado viendo a Sierra –Entonces si mate a tu hermana?- le preguntó con remordimiento.

Karma y Clef se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta al escuchar a Ascot. Sierra no le respondió, en ese momento no le importaban los sentimientos de Ascot, sólo los suyos propios. Sentía alivio por haber sacado lo que llevaba tantos años adentro, pero al mismo tiempo sentía dolor porque a pesar de que siempre supo que no era correspondida, sabía que al menos podía pretender que su sentimiento no existía y mantenerse al lado de él como su amiga.

-Lo siento mucho… por tu hermana… y por Guru Clef- le dijo Ascot y se fue detrás de los otros dos.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Anais toque el suelo. Miro hacia arriba y parecían no haber señales de Unmei. Frente a ella un pasillo se estiraba largo, oscuro y al parecer interminable. Miro a su lado y vio la pared que 

separaba los lugares donde Marina y ella habían caído. "Si los dos precipicios son igual de profundos entonces Marina debería estar a mi lado." Anais corrió hacia la pared y comenzó a golpearla con la mano tratando de ver si su amiga la escuchaba.-Marina! Estas bien? Me escuchas?- gritaba sin escuchar una respuesta.

Marina en el otro lado de la pared comenzaba a reaccionar al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Levanto la cabeza y trato de mover sus brazos pero uno de ellos estaba quebrado. –AAAAAAhhhhhhhh-grito Marina del dolor.- su brazo izquierdo estaba posicionado de una manera extraña y dolor era insoportable.

Anais escucho la voz de su amiga en el otro lado –Marina estas bien?!- le gritó a su amiga mientras golpeaba la pared.

-Yo que tú me preocuparía por mi misma- le dijo Unmei mientras salía de entre las sombras y que parecía estar rodeaba por miles de ramas con espinas.

Al otro lado de la pared Marina trata de sentarse lentamente mientras lucha contra el dolor.-Demonios… parece que la quebradura es seria.- dijo mientras miraba la sangre bajando de la parte de arriba de su brazo y parte de su humero (A/N: hueso del extremo superior del brazo) expuesto. –Anais!... Estoy aquí!... Me quebré… el brazo! Estas bien?- le gritó a su amiga de regreso mientras se recostaba contra la pared cerrando sus ojos fuertemente por el dolor. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de unos ojos brillantes azules frente a ella y a Yeica que se acercaba con su mano estirada hacia ella.

"Aunque la orden es dejarla con vida… Leibac nunca especifico las condiciones…"pensó Yeica mientras un brillo azul comenzaba a rodearlo.

A/N: En realidad en el primer capitulo (el cual se borro) ya había matado a Luz. Pero luego cuando lo estaba re-escribiendo. Será más cool si me espero un poco más y le doy al suspenso. Ella si morirá… pero no saben como… ni cuando… muajaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (rio como mi amor lelouch). El próximo capitulo viene más pronto que este. Ya tengo las ideas principales así que será más fácil.


	17. Una muerte, una gran traición

N/A: Bueno pues yo sé que estoy haciendo todo muy largooooooo, agónico, y bueno largo. Pero trataré de terminar la historia pronto. Gracias a las que siguen leyendo y bueno espero que les guste. Lo siento con el capitulo anterior pensé que poniendo por partes seria mejor pero fue mala idea… ahora sólo publicaré capítulos completos. Si se dan cuenta que no se conectan los capítulos es porque no terminaron de leer el anterior… no estaba completo cuando lo publique la primera vez :P, mis disculpas.

**17. ****Una muerte, una gran traición… Las puertas del castillo se cierran… quien es la sombra que nos traiciona?**

Cientos de lobos de ojos azules brillantes y melena gris comenzaron a materializarse frente a Marina. Gruñían con rabia mientras baba les salía de la boca. –Has matado a muchos de mi seres… cada uno que matas es una parte de mi que muere con ellos. Es como con la guerrera mágica del fuego y su otra parte. Cada parte representa algo de mí. Por eso te haré pagar por cada una de las partes que he perdido.- Le dijo Yeica con cólera a Marina. Comenzaron a correr hacia Marina.

Sangre bajaba de la frente de Marina hacia uno de sus ojos obligándola a cerrarlo.-No eres igual que Lucy! No te compares con ella!- le grito. Cerro la mano izquierda que aun estaba sana, su espada que había caído a unos metros de ella se convirtió en un chorro de agua y se movió a la mano de Marina solidificándose y formando la espada de nuevo. En ese momento los lobos que corrían hacia ella dieron un salto con sus bocas abiertas para morderla. Marina lanzó un golpe al aire mientras los lobos se acercaban de la espada salió agua que se convirtió en un hielo con filo que corto en dos a los lobos que habían saltado. Pero dos de los lobos que habían seguido corriendo llegaron hasta Marina y uno mordió su brazo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!- grito Marina del dolor.

Al otro lado Anais escucho el gritó de Marina.- Marina!- le grito a su amiga.

-Te dije que deberías preocuparte por ti misma niña- le dijo Unmei. Levantando su brazo lanzando miles de lianas rodeadas de electricidad.

-No!- le grito Anais mientras estiraba su brazo hacia Unmei mandando una explosión de viento que destruyendo las lianas y mandando a volar a Unmei que chocaba contra las rocas detrás de ella fuertemente. El viento no la dejaba caer en el suelo y la presionaba contra la pared que comenzaba a rajarse por la fuerza del viento y la presión del cuerpo en su contra.-No dejaré que me quiten a uno de los que amo una vez más!- dijo Anais quien se dio la vuelta y con la otra mano mando otra explosión de viento en contra de la pared destruyéndola. Las rocas y el viento salieron en contra de Yeica y algunas de las rocas se enterraron en el cuerpo de Yeica. Una de las rocas golpeándolo en la frente. Los ojos de Yeica se volvieron blancos y cayó sin vida en el suelo. Los lobos que atacaban a Marina desaparecieron inmediatamente.

-Yeica!- grito Unmei mientras los vientos la apretaban más en contra de la pared.- Aaahh!- gritaba del dolor.

-No dejaré que tu también mueras mi criatura- dijo Leiba y unas manos oscuras salieron de una sombra detrás de Unmei desapareciéndola en la nada.

"Se escapó" pensó Anais mientras cerraba ambas manos y el viento desaparecía. Corrió hacia su amiga y se agacho al lado de esta.- Marina!

-Anais… amiga eso fue increíble- le dijo mientras trataba de sentarse bien de nuevo.

Anais le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente. Había salvado a su amiga y se sentía muy feliz por ello. Extendió su palma y aire comenzó a rodearlas curando las heridas de Marina.

-Se siente bien no tener el brazo quebrado.- dijo Marina mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Anais. Anais le sonrió de regreso. Las dos regresaron a ver al cuerpo de Yeica que estaba inerte a unos metros de ellas. –Parece que nos deshicimos de uno de ellos.- dijo Marina mientras se levantaba.-Es mejor que sigamos adelante tenemos que encontrar a Lucy.

Anais le dijo que si con la cabeza.- Pero que camino deberíamos seguir?- pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

-Leibac busco la manera de alejarnos de allá arriba- dijo Marina mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Anais regreso a ver hacia arriba también – Muy bien dijo.- abrió sus dos manos hacia abajo y viento comenzó a levantar a las dos chicas por el precipicio por donde habían caído.

"Eso es Marina y Anais… yo sé que ustedes son fuertes" dijo Lucy aún exhausta por el cristal que le robaba la energía. Miro a Leibac que en cambio la observaba a ella.- No te importa que hayan matado a tu discípulo?- le preguntó Lucy que miraba a Leibac tranquilo sin ninguna señal de estar molesto.

-No, estaba dentro de las posibilidades. O debería decir dentro de las expectativas- le dijo con una sonrisa fría.- Si yo fuera usted guerrera mágica no me emocionaría todavía.- le dijo y comenzó a salir del gran cuarto donde se encontraban los dos. Al salir una energía negra se despidió de él que rodeo todo el castillo.

"Qué fue eso?" se preguntó Lucy –No puede ser…- dijo mientras trataba de jalar su cuerpo afuera del cristal sin lograr nada.

Mientras tanto en el castillo los tres hombres caminaban hacia la salida donde las naves de Autozam estaban llegando y despegando. Caldina y Rafarga se les habían unido al igual que Alanis que caminaba junto con los otros tres detrás de Clef, Karma y Ascot.

-Entendido, entonces quieres que enviemos las naves de Autozam de regreso a su planeta ahora que terminamos con el movimiento de la gente. Pero no sería una mejor idea que les pidiésemos ayuda para patrullar los cielos de Cephiro Guru Clef?- le preguntó.

-No. Esta guerra no es de ellos y odiaría que alguien que no es de Cephiro muriera. Además, necesito que estén en la órbita a las afueras de Cephiro. Lo mismo para la princesa de Cizeta Caldina.- les contestó Clef sin darse la vuelta.

-Necesitas?- preguntó Caldina concernida.

Guru Clef se dio la vuelta para verlos a los dos.-Si yo necesito que tu Caldina te comuniques con ellos y que también reúnas a toda la gente de los refugios en el castillo en un solo lugar…. Necesito que todos estén en un solo lugar. Rafaga, podrías venir con nosotros? Los necesito para poder sacar a las niñas del mundo místico con vida…

"Aunque tu mueras, no? Estas preparando todo para que en el caso que la batalla se salga de tus manos puedas sacar a todos y mandarlos hacia las naves de Autozam?" Karma que había descubierto las intenciones de Clef se comunicó con el mentalmente.

"Creo que a ti no te puedo mentir mi amigo" le contestó Clef con una sonrisa de amargura.

-Y a dónde creen que van si mi?- les dijo Latiz que se acercaba a los jóvenes que se iban.

-Comandante Latiz, usted no se encuentra en las condiciones para ir con nosotros – le dijo Rafaga con preocupación.

-Aunque sólo tuviera una pierna y un brazo… yo iría donde esta Lucy si ella estuviera en peligro. Estas heridas no me detendrán al igual que su herida no detendrá a Clef- dijo Latiz mientras miraba directamente a Clef.

Rafaga mientras tanto se comunicaba de una pantalla que había aparecido frente a él con la gente de Autozam y les informaba de las ordenes de Clef.

Geo quien también escuchaba la comunicación respondía extrañado – Pero están seguros? Podríamos ayudarles con las defensas del castillo.

Clef que escuchaba la conversación interrumpió –Lo sentimos mucho Comandante Geo. Pero siento decirles que su flota no será un obstáculo para mi hermano y que no puedo arriesgar a personas de otro planeta a morir en una guerra que no es suya… "tengo suficiente con las niñas… Marina… Lucy… Anais…"

-Pero es lo menos que podemos hacer para reponer la batalla que tuvimos en el pasado en su contra…

-No se preocupe comandante… Autozam, Cizeta y Pharem han hecho más que suficiente. Por favor dirija las naves hacia la atmosfera fuera de Cephiro… si necesitamos su ayuda me comunicaré con ustedes.- Latiz que estaba parado al lado de Clef le dio una señal con la cabeza a Geo para darle entender que hiciera lo que Clef le proponía.

-Entendido. Despegaremos en este mismo momento.- diciendo esto la pantalla frente a Rafaga desapareció.

-Muy bien entonces nos…- comenzó a decir Clef cuando todos sintieron una fuerte energía que venía del cielo. Todos en ese espacio sabían de qué se trataba. "Nos está desafiando... nos está diciendo donde esta para que vayamos" pensó Clef con preocupación. Sabía que su hermano no les temía a ninguno y que la razón de ello era que se sabía más poderoso que todos juntos.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Latiz que también sabía que Leibac los quería en el castillo.

-Alanis tu quédate aquí, si pasa algo me comunicaré telepáticamente contigo para que le ayudes a Caldina. Cuida de la gente en el castillo.- le dijo Clef a su discípula sin saber que ella no lo consideraba más su maestro.

Caldina abrazó a Rafarga y lo vio con cara de preocupación y de tristeza – Tienes que regresar. No puedes dejarme sola…

-No lo haré- le contesto este. Los cinco hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia una luz blanca que se había formado en el suelo y procedía de Clef. Al dar un paso adentro de esta luz uno a uno comenzó a desaparecer.

-Espero que estén bien… -dijo Caldina. Sin recibir respuesta una gran gota de sudor se formó en su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para ver donde estaba Alanis y se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba caminando hacia adentro del castillo.- Aishh… sigue siendo la misma bruja que siempre ha sido… dos muertes no le bastan para cambiar. Lo que me pregunto es donde esta Presea… ella siempre está con Guru Clef… oh, bueno supongo que debe estar cumpliendo alguna misión para él. Ahora tengo que hacer lo que se me pidió.- Dijo Caldina y también comenzó a caminar con la misma dirección que Alanis seguía.

En algún lado de la fortaleza de Zagato las heridas de Unmei se iban cerrando poco a poco mientras ella se iba quitando pedazos de roca que aún tenía encajados en la espalda.-Si estas esperando que te de las gracias te aconsejaría que te sentarás.- le dijo Unmei a Nova.

-En realidad no espero que me agradezcas. Tan sólo quería asegurarme que estarías bien.

-Claro que voy a estar bien. Después de todo Leibac me puso ese hechizo para sanar rápidamente.- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo de frente.- Es hora que hagamos lo que nos ordenó Leibac.

-Qué harás cuando todo acabe? Qué harás si Leibac gana?- le preguntó Nova.

-Regresaré a mi tierra… donde solíamos vivir antes que nos mataran a todos…- le contestó mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo.

-Sabes que la gente de Cephiro no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… no sabía de su existencia.-le dijo serio.

Unmei se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con la cara llena de furia–Te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré ahora. No me importa si ellos sabían o no… su existencia nos destruyó y ahora yo los destruiré a ellos. Ahora no me hables como si te importará… tu no entiendes nada!- le grito y se fue. El se quedó serio por un momento y luego la siguió. Los dos desaparecieron en aquel pasillo que no llevaba a ningún lado.

Las guerreras mágicas corrían por un pastillo diferente. Mientras avanzaban rocas que salían de la nada se impulsaban con fuerza en su contra. Ellas las esquivaban o las destruían con sus espadas sin siquiera parpadear o pararse. Algo les decía que iban por el buen camino y que al final de ese pasillo encontrarían a su amiga. Miles de lianas salieron de sus pies y desde arriban atrapándolas. –Si crees que con esto nos pararas estas equivocado Leibac!- gritó Marina y con una mano agarró fuertemente una de las lianas e inmediatamente todas se congelaron quebrándose en miles de pedazos y las dos niñas continuaron su camino sin vacilar o mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

-Y quien dice que estoy tratando de detenerlas?- dijo para sí mismo Leibac quien las observaba en otro cuarto.

Afuera entre las rocas y los cristales que formaban el que había sido el castillo de Zagato una luz se formaba del suelo y uno a uno los cincos chicos que habían dejado el castillo sólo unos cuantos segundos antes aparecían. Clef fue el último en salir. –Esto es lo más cercano que puedo traernos. Tiene una barrera mágica que no me permite dirigir mi magia hasta adentro de la fortaleza.

-No te preocupes Clef. Esto es suficiente. Ahora yo abriré las entradas!- grito Latiz mientras con su espada mandaba un rayo de energía blanca contra las paredes de la fortaleza abriendo un agujero.

Los cinco chicos entraron corriendo. –Ahora por donde seguimos?- preguntó Rafaga.

Ascot miró hacia un lado y con sorpresa y sin poder creerlo vio una imagen que nunca hubiera esperado volver a ver. –Es la princesa Esmeralda!- dijo mientras señalaba hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Todos regresaron a ver y vieron como una mujer alta de pelo largo rubio y ojos azules a lo lejos los llamaba.

Rafaga que había servido para ella la reconoció también- Su espíritu?- se preguntó – parece tener la misma energía que la princesa Esmeralda tenia. Debe estar tratando de ayudarnos a encontrar a Leibac y Lucy!- dijo convencido de que era ella.

"Es ella?" preguntó Karma mentalmente con sospechas.

"La energía es parecida y si podría confundirse, pero hay algo diferente en ella" le contesto Latiz.

Los dos regresaron a ver a Clef que estaba frisado. "Esa no es Esmeralda… Esa Minerva… el pilar que mi hermano enamoró para apoderarse de Cephiro…" una gota de sudor frio se resbalo por la cien de Clef. –Sigámosla!- grito y comenzó a correr detrás del espíritu. Los otro cuatro jóvenes corrieron detrás de él. "Eres tu Minerva? O mi hermano está usando tu forma y simulando tu energía para llevarnos a una trampa?" preguntó mentalmente sin recibir una respuesta.

-Muy bien Minerva… ya está aquí es hora de comenzar con todo… es hora de tomar mi venganza…- dijo Leibac y comenzó a caminar de regreso al cuarto principal donde tenía a Lucy y Luz.

Liarna estaba tirada en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Esto no es lo que mi hermano hubiese querido! No me siento bien! Hay algo mal!" se decía a ella misma mientras continuaba allí encogida en el suelo.

"_Él murió para rescatar a Latiz y Lucy…" _Liarna recordaba cuando Geo le había dado la noticia de su hermano.

-No ella no es mala! Si ella fuera una mala persona mi hermano nunca la hubiese rescatado! Por eso me siento mal… por eso estoy vacía… cometí un error y ahora tengo que repararlo…- dijo se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de aquel cuarto oscuro donde se encontraba.

-Señora Caldina- se comunicó Zaz con Caldina quien había terminado de reunir a toda la gente de Cephiro en el pasillo principal.

-No me digas señora que me haces sentir vieja! Una mujer así de sexy como yo no puede ser llamada señora!- le gritó Caldina mientras aparecía en la pantalla.

-No puedo creer que esta señora este bromeando en un momento como este… --U- murmuró Zaz.

-Te dije que no me digas señora!- le grito de regreso.- Ya estás en la órbita niño?- le preguntó Caldina.

--U- Si! Estamos a 3000 centurias de Cephiro cerca de los satélites que lo escondían. Toda la flota de Autozam y Cizeta estamos aquí y preparados para recibir a la gente de Cephiro en caso de necesitarlo.

-Muy bien! Creo que en ese caso espero verles las caras en otras condiciones la próxima vez- le dijo Caldina con una sonrisa que escondía tristeza.

Zaz no supo que contestarle. Dentro de él al igual que de Caldina y la gente en el castillo y el espacio todos sentían que algo no muy bueno se acercaba.

Marina y Anais llegaron a la intercepción de dos pasillos que se convertían en uno y llevaban a una gran puerta oscura. Las dos se detuvieron por un momento pues sintieron una energía que se acercaba y escucharon los pasos de personas que se acercaban. Las dos se dieron la vuelta hacia en el pasillo de donde venia el sonido y vieron lo que parecía ser el espíritu de Esmeralda.

-La princesa!- dijo Anais con sorpresa.

Rápidamente la princesa se detuvo y desapareció abriéndoles la vista a los cuatro jóvenes que corrían hacia ellas siguiendo al espíritu.

-Latiz! Rafaga! Ascot! Karma! y Guru…- gritó Anais con sorpresa al verlos.

-Clef…- terminó Marina en un susurró.

-Guerreras mágicas qué bueno que las encontramos- dijo Rafaga mientras todos se detenían.

-Qué bueno que están bien- dijo Clef que miraba a Marina con alivio al verla bien.

Marina le sonrió y luego regreso a ver a Karma y le sonrió a él también que se había quedado detrás de Clef sin decir nada pero con alegría en su rostro también por ver a Marina bien. Clef que notó que Marina había desviado su mirada no dijo nada.

-Donde esta Lucy?- preguntó Latiz que no tenía nada en la cabeza más que salvar a su amada.

-Aquí esta!- les gritó Leibac desde las puertas oscuras que se abrían frente a ellos descubriendo a Lucy que estaba al final de aquel gran cuarto. Luz estaba a la derecha de Lucy también al final del cuarto. En el medio del cuarto Leibac estaba parado sólo amenazante, relajado y frio. Su energía llenaba todo el cuarto volviendo más oscuro de lo que era y haciendo que el agua corriera hacia arriba. –No van a entrar a buscarla?- preguntó desafiante.-Bueno si no van a entrar por ustedes mismo entonces tendré que hacerlos entrar…- dijo y una gran explosión de energía salió de él destruyendo las paredes el suelo, la puerta y lanzando a todos menos a Clef, Marina, Latiz y Karma para quienes Clef había logrado formar un campo de fuerza.

-Anais!- gritó Marina viendo a su amiga salir volando.

Anais que daba vueltas en el aire por la presión de energía estiro su mano mientras gritaba- Viento de defensa!- y vientos verdes la rodeaban estabilizándola junto con Rafaga y Ascot. –Están bien?- les preguntó Anais dulcemente mientras la energía de Leibac se disipaba.

-Si- contestó Rafaga que se sobaba la nuca sin saber que lo había golpeado.

-Si gracias- le decía Ascot que comenzaba a pararse.

-Al menos parece que puedes detener sus ataques- le dijo Marina a Clef con alivio.

-Esto no es una decima parte del poder de mi hermano y tuve que usar la mayoría de mi energía- le dijo Clef agitado.

"Como?" pensó Marina mientras su cara se volvía más pálida.

-Que bien que te acuerdes de la diferencia entre nosotros hermano…- le dijo Leibac.

Ninguno de los que estaban al otro lado respondió.

-Y dado que lo recuerdas… sería mejor que le ahorraras la pena a todos los demás y te acerques hasta aquí sólo… quiero darle un pequeño abrazo a mi querido hermano…- le dijo con una sonrisa satírica.- Si alguien más se acerca o interviene mataré a la guerrera de fuego de inmediato.- dijo rápidamente cambiando la expresión a una más macabra.

-No Clef!- gritó Lucy.

-No puedes ir…- le dijo en voz baja Latiz a Clef al ver que este comenzaba a caminar hacia donde su hermano. –haremos algo para rescatar a Lucy.

-Rescátenla mientras mi hermano pelea conmigo, luego salgan de aquí sin ver hacia atrás. Karma llévate a Marina. Latiz asegúrate que Rafaga y Ascot protejan a Anais.- dijo en voz baja mientras seguía caminando.

-Qué? Piensas sacrificarte- le dijo Karma.

"Así que estas bloqueando mi lectura de pensamiento?" pensó Leibac con una risa "si te has vuelto más fuerte".

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que nadie más se sacrifique- dijo sin ver hacia atrás. Cuando de repente se detuvo al igual que su corazón y el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir esas manos suaves que tomaban su mano derecha y lo retenían hacía atrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio la cara de Marina totalmente pálida y diciéndole que no sin abrir la boca, sólo la movía. Los dos se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada por unos segundos. Los dos hombres al lado de ellos también se mantenían callados y sin despegar la mirada de ellos.

-Por favor regresa… hazlo por mí…- le imploró Marina sin pensar en lo que decía. Sus sentimientos salían solos de su corazón.

Clef regresó a verla con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su boca.-Si Marina… regresaré contigo… pase lo que pase… regresare contigo…- le prometió.

Leibac que había leído esos últimos pensamientos ya que Clef había sido distraído se rio de los sentimientos de los dos jóvenes, de su hermano.

Entonces Marina lo dejo ir y Clef siguió caminando hacia su hermano. Anais y los otros que habían corrido hasta donde estaban sus amigos lo vieron alejarse mientras Karma y Latiz los detenían sin decir o pensar nada. Eran varios pasos hasta donde Leibac y Clef sólo pensaba en las palabras de Marina. "_Por favor regresa… hazlo por mí"_ la miraba en su cabeza. "Tengo que regresar con ella… tengo que rescatar Cephiro y regresar con ella" pensó decidido mientras terminaba de llegar hasta donde su hermano.

-Siento decepcionarlos… pero no dejaré que regreses!- gritó Leibac mientras con su báculo trataba de golpear a Clef que ponía su báculo entre ellos. Miles de rayos de luz se disparaban por todos lados destruyendo partes del cuarto. Anais había llamado de nuevo a su viento de defensa para cubrir a los que estaban observando junto a ella.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Anais.

-Espera Anais… debemos confiar en él.- le dijo Marina quien tenía una cara llena de preocupación mientras miraba la peleaba que ocurría frente a ellos.

Las fuerzas de Clef comenzaban a césar y poco a poco comenzaba a arrodillarse sombre una rodilla. La herida en su hombro comenzaba a sangrar fuertemente. Los golpes eléctricos que se conducían a travez de su báculo comenzaron a reducir sus fuerzas mientras que la energía que se conducía a traves del báculo de Leibac parecía no hacerle nada a este último. -He esperado por más de 500 años por este momento cuando te voy a aplastar como la pequeña criatura que eres…- le dijo mientras lo empujaba con más fuerza y mandaba más energía a golpear a Clef.

Clef comenzó a bajar más y más los brazos y el báculo de su hermano estaba muy cerca de su cabeza. De repente hielo y electricidad aparecieron sobre Clef y se dispararon en contra de Leibac obligándolo a retroceder. Pero este se dio la vuelta de inmediato y con su báculo golpeo a Clef manadlo a volar varios metros. Clef cayó en el suelo mientras respiraba entrecortado. Leibac de inmediato mando una bola de energía blanca en contra de su hermano pero Clef saltó evitando el golpe.

-Guru Clef!!- gritó Lucy que presenciaba atónita la pelea desde el otro lado. No podía entender porque sus amigos se quedan parados viendo la pelea entre Clef y su hermano sin hacer nada.

Anais tenía las manos sobre su boca y miraba preocupada. A su lado Marina apretaba su espada sin saber qué hacer. "Debo confiar en él… pero… igual no dejaré que su hermano lo maté… no dejaré que se sacrifique…"

Latiz iba a dar un paso fuera de la burbuja donde estaban cuando Karma lo detuvo y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Latiz entendió que aún no era el momento para tratar de rescatar a Lucy. Debía esperar que Leibac se concentre más en la pelea para que no se diera cuenta de sus movimientos.

Clef y Leibac continuaban con su pelea, sin hablar, sin decir nada, buscando cada momento posible para herir a su enemigo. Corrían, saltaban, peleaban directamente y con su magia. Clef ya había recibido unos cuantos golpes de Leibac y cada vez respiraba más agitado. Por su parte Leibac también había recibido unos golpes pero no presentaba ningún efecto. Clef había logrado golpear a Leibac con su báculo en el estomago después de distraerlo con un golpe de energía obligando a Leibac a dar varios pasos hacia atrás y le dio un choque de energía al mismo tiempo. Pero en lugar de caer inconsciente Leibac agarro el báculo de Clef con la mano que tenia libre y golpeo con a Clef con su mismo báculo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a Clef a volar dejando a Leibac con su báculo en la mano.

-Uhmm…- dijo Leibac al ver al báculo de Clef en su mano. Dio una sonrisa maléfica y lo tiro al suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde Clef estaba. Clef se levantó y corrió a su báculo pero Leibac llego antes de que pudiera recogerlo. Leibac piso la mano con la que Clef trato de levantar el báculo y miró hacia abajo con ojos fríos y punzantes como una navaja.

-Ahora… - le murmuró Karma a Latiz.

Latiz salió corriendo de la burbuja y llamo enseguida a su caballo dirigiéndose a Lucy.

Al otro lado del cuarto detrás de donde estaba Lucy Liarna entraba al cuarto corriendo. Se detuvo al ver la pelea y la destrucción que estaba ocurriendo en ese cuarto. Y vio a Lucy en el cristal, Leibac peleando contra su hermano, y Latiz que se acercaba a donde Lucy estaba montado en su caballo. "Latiz" se dijo a sí misma.

Pero Liarna no fue la única que se dio cuenta del movimiento de Latiz sino también Leibac. "Así que ese era su plan…" pensó mientras miraba a Latiz acercarse a Lucy de re-ojo. Clef que se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba viendo a Latiz cerró su puño sobre el báculo y de su cuerpo salió una explosión de energía y de hielo que tiraron a Leibac al suelo.

Latiz supo que Leibac lo había descubierto y que Clef había hecho eso para evitar que Leibac lo ataque. "Debo liberar a Lucy antes que Leibac se recupere" pensó. Entonces saco su espada y lanzó un rayo con dirección a la roca que mantenía a Lucy atrapada. El rayo golpeo directamente a la roca pero esta sólo brillo y absorbió la energía y la reflejo de regreso a Latiz tirándolo del caballo inconsciente.

Leibac comenzó a levantarse tirando una gran risa al ver a Latiz caer. – Creían que no esperaría esto?

-Maldición…- dijo Karma. Entonces cerró sus dos puños que llenaron de energía y lanzó un rayo hacía Leibac. Ascot hizo lo mismo. Clef, quien ya se había parado y tenía ahora su báculo también lanzo un hechizo en contra de su hermano. Al momento que los tres jóvenes lanzaban sus hechizos en contra de Leibac, Yeica poco a poco se iba elevando de un hoyo oscuro que apareció en el suelo a un lado de donde Leibac estaba parado. Mientras su cuerpo se elevaba un campo de fuerza rodeado por electricidad iba cubriendo rápidamente la zona donde Leibac peleaba con su hermano. El campo de fuerza evitó que los hechizos que Karma y Ascot habían enviado alcanzarán a Leibac y la energía de los hechizos sólo se disipo convirtiéndose en más electricidad. Poco a poco el capo de fuerza se acercaba también a donde Lucy y Luz estaban atrapadas. Al ver esto Liarna comenzó a correr hacia donde Lucy. Cuando el campo de fuerza comenzó a tocar los pies de Lucy y antes que terminará de cubrirla Liarna saltó y rápidamente se pegó a la roca quedando dentro del campo de fuerza.

-Parece que te conozco más de lo que tú me conoces mi querido hermano…- le dijo a Clef- sabia que intentarías rescatar a la guerrera mágica mientras tú y yo peleábamos, y que tampoco te importaría dar tu vida. Y por eso estaba preparado. Esas rocas no sólo absorben la energía y la magia de las personas que están atrapadas en ellas… sino que también cualquier magia que sea dirigida hacia su exterior.

"Exterior…" pensó Liarna cuando escucho lo que dijo. Ella se mantenía escondida detrás de la gran roca para que Leibac no la viera. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera Lucy.

Los chicos que se mantenían aún entre los vientos de defensa de Anais estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de Yeica, especialmente Marina y Anais.

-No puede ser! Tu matates a esa criatura cuando me rescataste!- gritó Marina sorprendida de ver a Yeica.

Anais no lo podía creer tampoco. Ciertamente era la misma criatura que ella había matado, pero había algo diferente. Las pupilas de los ojos están completamente blancas como si la criatura estuviera completamente muerte. "Esos ojos…" pensó Anais.

-También esperaba que tus aliados trataran de rescatarte así que preparé a Yeica para que después de morir entrará un estado de zombie y automáticamente viniera a protegerme -agregó mientras se acercaba a Clef que estaba respirando agitado por toda la energía y la sangre que había perdido. Leibac se detuvo y levanto su mano. Lo que parecía ser aire salió de su mano disparado con dirección hacia Clef rodeando su cuello y empujándolo contra las paredes del campo de fuerza. Al tocar el campo de fuerza las ondas eléctricas que rodeaban el campo de fuerza lo golpearon.

-Ya no puedo esperar más!- gritó Karma y salió del viento de defensa de Anais y saltó hasta el hueco que había formado donde la pelea de Clef y Leibac se estaba llevando a cabo. Al momento que Karma saltaba el cuerpo de Yeica dio un gran grito y tres criaturas parecidas a él salieron de su cuerpo. Todas las criaturas tenían las pupilas blancas al igual que Yeica. Una de las criaturas salió a atacar Karma alcanzándolo a medio camino. La otra dio un gran salto para atacar a los que aún estaban entre el viento de defensa, y la última corrió hacia donde estaba Latiz.

Al alcanzar el viento de defensa la criatura lo golpeo con el puño que estaba rodeado de luz. La burbuja que los protegía se fue partiendo como cristal y luego el viento se disipo.

-Como?!- Exclamo Anais sorprendida.

Inmediatamente después de romper la burbuja la criatura abrió su puño descubriendo sus garras e intentando atacar a Marina. Marina sacó su espada pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ascot había saltado para desviar a la criatura agarrándola por la cintura y haciéndola caer a un lado.

-Ascot, no!- grito Marina.

Rafaga siguió al chico de inmediato sacando su espada. Al caer al suelo la criatura se transformó en un lobo mordiendo a Ascot muy cerca del cuello. Rafaga atacó al lobo con su espada hiriéndolo en la espalda y alejándolo de Ascot. Rafaga se pasó entre el lobo que caía al suelo y Ascot. El lobo se paró y se tomó de nuevo su forma original.

-No sangra?- dijo Rafaga sorprendido al ver la herida abierta de la criatura pero sin sangre.

Anais corrió hacia ellos y se agachó al lado de Ascot. – Marina yo le ayudaré a Ascot y Rafaga. Tu rescata a Latiz!- le dijo mientras estiraba la mano y comenzaba a curar las heridas de Ascot. Marina dijo que si y saltó hacia el precipicio y comenzó a correr hacia donde esta Latiz.

La criatura ya estaba muy cerca y se transformo y lo que parecía ser un dragón que lanzó fuego a Latiz.

-Latiz!- gritó Lucy que vio a la criatura dirigirse hacia él.

Liarna escuchó el grito. "Hermano" pensó y se alejo un poco de la piedra. En ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Liarna?

Liarna se pegó de nuevo a la roca al darse cuenta que era visible – Shhhhhhh. No digas mi nombre. En este momento Leibac debe estar muy concentrado en su hermano y tus amigos como para leer el pensamiento de todas las personas en el cuarto. Así que seguramente no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí. Pero el maldito tiene un gran oído y si dices mi nombre o si sigo hablando se dará cuenta que estoy aquí antes de que pueda libertarte.

-Qué?- preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

Antes que el fuego del dragón alcanzará a Latiz un remolino de agua apagó el fuego y rodeo al dragón levantándolo y chocándolo contra el techo.- Oh no criatura! No te dejaré que dañes al novio de Lucy!- le gritó Marina mientras seguía corriendo para alcanzar a Latiz.

-Bien parece que tu amiga le está ayudando a Latiz. Ahora me toca a mi ayudarte a ti!- dijo Liarna mientras de su mano sacaba una espada de Luz y la enterraba en contra del cristal.

Leibac que se dio cuenta de la energía que salía del cristal regreso a ver hacia Lucy. –Liarna! Qué demonios haces?!- grito al verla con la espada.

-Tu dijiste que el cristal absorbería la magia dirigida a él no? Pero qué tal si no lo dirijo hacia el cristal sino mi espada!- dijo Liarna mientras usaba toda su energía y la enviaba hacia el centro del cristal usando su espada al mismo tiempo que la empujaba más y más en contra del cristal. El cristal entonces comenzó rajarse y caer pieza por pieza hasta luego desaparecer liberando a Lucy.

Lucy cayó al suelo aún afectada por toda la energía que el cristal había robado de su cuerpo. Liarna también cayó al suelo por toda la energía que había usado para romper el cristal.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el castillo Caldina había logrado juntar a todos los refugiados del castillo. Todos lucían preocupados. Niños lloraban los adultos murmuraban sin entender que estaba pasando. Ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba Guru Clef o alguno de los otros. Caldina estaba preocupada por Rafaga y los otros que estaban peleando contra Leibac en ese momento. "Sólo espero que estén bien" pensaba sin poner mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entre la gente aquellos que Caldina y Ascot habían encontrados atrapados en capullos comenzaron a sentir dolores de cabeza y estomago muy fuertes, tan fuertes que se tiraban al suelo y comenzaban a hacer ruidos extraños. Se encontraban en diferentes sitios mezclados con todos los que habían sido rescatados de otros pueblos. Las personas alrededor de ellos se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien y comenzaron a gritar.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Caldina al escuchar a la gente.

-Parece que algunas de las personas aquí están enfermas.- le contesto un hombre señalando con dirección hacia una mujer en el suelo.

Caldina se acercó –Enfermos…- susurró mientras miraba a un hombre quejarse en el suelo.

-Así que decidiste traicionarme- le dijo Leibac a Liarna que seguía en el suelo.-No importa, no es la única traición que está ocurriendo en Cephiro en este momento.- agregó mientras las aguas que corrían en una de las paredes al lado de ellos se iba abriendo descubriendo la imagen del castillo de Cephiro.

-Es el castillo.- dijo Anais que estaba ayudándole a Ascot a pararse mientras Rafaga seguía entre la criatura y ellos dos.

Marina por su parte trataba de levantar a Latiz del suelo mientras mantenía su espada con la otra mano. La criatura que ella había atacado continuaba en el suelo sin levantarse.-Por qué nos está mostrando el castillo?- preguntó Marina.

-Abre bien los ojos hermano porque esto te dolerá tanto como te dolerá lo que te haré después…- le dijo Leibac a Clef manteniendo sus ojos en él.

La imagen del castillo se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que luego se introdujo al castillo justo al cuarto donde toda la gente estaban con Caldina. Las personas que se estaban quejando del dolor dejaron de moverse y de respirar como si estuvieran muertos.

-Creo que están muertos – dijo una mujer asustada.

De repente en los rostros de las personas marcas negras comenzaron a aparecer de la nada como si un pincel gigante estuviese pintándoles las caras.

-Pero qué es esto?- pensó Caldina. Caldina se agacho para ver más de cerca al hombre frente a ella. Entonces de la nada el hombre abrió los ojos que ahora eran purpura. Sus uñas crecieron de manera desproporcionada y con ellas atravesó a Caldina que estaba frente a él. Caldina abrió la boca y sangre comenzó a salir por ella. La gente comenzó a gritar. Cientos de personas se despertaban de la misma manera hiriendo y capturando a aquellos que continuaba siendo normales.

-Caldina!!- gritó Rafaga cuando vio a Caldina caer sin vida.

-No…- murmuro Lucy suavemente mientras trataba de levantarse. Una lágrima salía por su ojo al ver a su amiga caer sin vida.

Ascot caía sobre sus rodillas. Su mejor amiga, la única que lo entendía y sabía su secreto estaba muriendo frente a él y al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos para poder hacer algo.

-Detente!!- le gritó Clef a su hermano al ver el dolor que esto le causaba a los que estaban con él.

-No hermano… te dije que te dolería más.- le dijo y levantando la otra mano cerro los dedos como para simular una navaja y la empujo hacia adelante como si la empujara dentro de carne al mismo tiempo que giraba la muñeca un poco. El hombro donde

Clef tenía la herida comenzó a sangrar de una manera explosiva como si una espada fuera introducida de manera violenta en él y Clef grito del dolor. -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

- Guru Clef- gritaron las tres guerreras mágicas.

Las tres criaturas que no habían atacado a nadie hasta ahora, incluyendo la que estaba en el suelo frente a Marina, abrieron la boca mandando un rayo de energía en contra de sus enemigos. Karma que se había mantenido en alerta con la criatura frente a él sin si quiera regresar a ver la muerte de Caldina en la pantalla. Cuando la criatura enfrente de él lo ataco, él detuvo el golpe con sus manos y un escudo que formo. Sin embargo, la fuerza del golpe lo hacía dar pasos hacia atrás. El que ataco a Rafaga y lo mando a volar hacia atrás.

-Rafaga!- grito Anais. Anais llamo a su viento protector y protegió a Rafaga.

-Te duele hermano? Qué dices si te mató?- le dijo Leibac mientras abría los dedos de la mano que usaba como navaja y apretaba más el cuello de Clef.

"Qué dices si te mató?" resonó en los odios de Marina que miraba el rayo y por quien pasaban enfrente las imágenes de Caldina y Paris muriendo y las imágenes de la cara de Clef sufriendo del dolor.

-No!! No puede morir! No lo dejaré morir!- gritó Marina. De atrás de ella salieron cinco dragones de agua que estaban rodeados con electricidad azul. Cada dragón se dirigió a una de las bestias y con dirección a Yeica y Leibac.

-A caso crees que pasarás la barrera de Yeica.- le dijo Leibac como en burla.

Clef apretaba sus dientes del dolor –Marina – murmuró.

Los dragones destruyeron a cada una de las criaturas y los dos que se dirigían hacia Leibac y Yeica chocaron contra el campo de fuerza. La electricidad del campo y de los dragones se mezcló y después de unos segundos los dragones cruzaron la barrera.

"Cómo?" pensó sorprendido Leibac justo antes que el dragón de Marina lo golpeará haciéndolo caer al suelo. La tiara que usaba en la cabeza salió volando y cayó en el suelo. El otro dragón golpeo a Yeica. Al momento que lo golpeo Yeica comenzó a resonar.

-Niña tonta… ahora todo va a explotar- dijo Leibac riéndose y desapareció.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó Karma.

"Tengo que sacarlos a todos"- dijo Clef y se comenzó a concentrar mientras la energía de de Yeica comenzaba una explosión.

Todos, incluyendo Liarna, aparecieron en un campo en un Cephiro con un cielo azul donde parecía que nada había pasado. Lucy levantó la cabeza para ver si todos estaban allí. "Latiz… Anais… Marina… Clef… Ascot… Rafaga… Karma… Liarna..." -… donde esta Luz? Luz??- gritó Lucy mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo hacia donde sentía la inconsciente Luz estaba.

-Lucy!- gritaron Anais y Marina.

Mientras Lucy corría gran una explosión se vio en el cielo. Lucy cayó inconsciente en el suelo al momento.

-Lucy!- gritaron todos.

De regreso en el castillo Presea estaba parada en el medio del salón principal completamente a oscuras cuando escucho unos pasos. Levantó los ojos y se sorprendió al ver quien se acercaba. La expresión en su cara era de completa sorpresa y al mismo miedo –No puede ser… tu… estabas…- no pudo terminar la oración cuando una mano de hombre le apretó el cuello cortándole la oración. Presea vio dentro de esos ojos amarillos llenos de crueldad y luego cayó inconsciente.

A/N: Yo sé que me tardo mucho en poner capítulos… pero me cuesta que me lleguen ideas que me gustan… lo bueno es que cuando me llegan después sólo fluyen. Espero que les guste y ya saben se aceptan comentarios.

P.D.: he decidido tomar la política de Sunrise… nadie está muerto hasta que se vea el cuerpo y muera en una explosión (aunque a veces ellos ni eso respetan xDD… bueno tampoco yo).


	18. Una mañana de paz… Ya no seré la misma…

A/N: Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido leyendo hasta ahora. Prometo terminar pronto.

**18. Una mañana de paz… Ya no seré la misma…**

Latiz miraba preocupado al rostro inexpresivo de Lucy. Ya habían pasado algunas horas después de que la fortaleza de Zagato estallará en el cielo y Lucy perdiera el conocimiento. Todos estaban agachados cerca o alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Lucy, con excepción de Rafaga y Ascot que sentían la muerte de Caldina. Clef y Anais usaban su magia tratando de traer de nuevo a la conciencia a Lucy.

-Lo siento mucho Latiz… ya he hecho todo lo que puedo… si tan sólo hubiese podido sacar a la otra parte de Lucy de la fortaleza.- dijo Clef que cada vez se ponía más pálido y quien poco a poco comenzó a caer hacia atrás semiinconsciente.

-Clef!- gritaron todos incluyendo Latiz. Marina que estaba sentada al lado de él fue la primera en reaccionar y detenerlo mientras caía.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Marina.- Ha perdido demasiada sangre!- agregó mientas se miraba la mano que había puesto en el hombro de Clef llena de sangre. "Como pudimos olvidarnos de la herida de Clef?"Se preguntó a si misma Marina.

Karma, quien estaba al lado de Marina, levanto de inmediato a Clef y lo alejo del grupo. Lo puso de regreso en el suelo y le quito rápidamente la túnica para descubrir la herida de Clef. Las vendas que llevaba estaban completamente rojas de la sangre y la túnica interior de Clef también. –Dios santo- dijo Anais mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos al ver tanta sangre.

-Anais! Tu magia!- le gritó Marina al verla que no respondía. Poco a poco Clef perdía más color.

Anais reaccionó y levanto su mano llamando su magia. Las heridas cerraron poco a poco hasta quedar en la misma mordida que tenía antes pero continuaba sangrando.

-Tenemos que vendarlo de nuevo- dijo Latiz mientras trataba de quitar las vendas viejas.

-No! Detente!- le dijo Karma mientras le detenía las manos.- Si le quitas las vendas viejas entonces abrirás más la herida al quitarle los coágulos que están pegados a ellas. Tenemos ponerlas sobre las viejas.-dijo cuando iba a romper parte de su túnica.

Pero antes que lo hiciera se escucho el sonido de tela rompiéndose. Marina se había arrancado otra manga de la camisa y con esto comenzaba a hacer vendas. No habla, no decía nada. Sólo cortaba vendas. Al terminar de cortarlas comenzó a vendar a Clef rápidamente y apretando.

-No apretes tanto- le dijo Karma poniéndole la mano tiernamente sobre la de ella.-Sólo lo suficiente para detener el sangrado pero no queremos detener la circulación al brazo.- tomó las vendas y comenzó a vendarlo poco a poco.

Latiz, al ver que Karma ya estaba vendando y curando a Clef, regreso donde Lucy. "Lucy despierta" pensó y hasta entonces notó que Liarna estaba sentaba al lado de Lucy viéndola con ternura y con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Él se sentó al lado de ella y le puso el brazo al hombro. Ella lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó rompiéndose en llanto.

-Lo siento hermano… lo siento mucho. El odio y la estupidez me cegó… no me di cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo… lo siento…

Latiz no decía nada. Una parte de él seguía enojado con ella y tal vez no la podría perdonar nunca si es que Lucy nunca despertaba, pero entendía los sentimientos de Liarna. Después de todo el también había odiado el sistema del pilar de la misma manera cuando Zagato murió.

Anais miraba como Marina y Karma atendían a Clef. Los dos tenían una gran pasión y determinación para salvarlo. "Los dos deben quererlo mucho" pensó Anais. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Liarna llorando sobre el regazó de Latiz mientras este fijaba su mirada triste en Lucy. Anais dio un suspiró. "Mientras estas personas a las que los dos amamos sigan vivas y tu mundo hermoso de Cephiro siga existiendo… debó seguir peleando… por ti Paris" pensó Anais. En su mirada si miraba lo decidida que esta joven estaba de no dejar que nadie más muriera. Poco a poco se comenzó a acercar a Lucy hasta llegar a sentarse cerca de su cabeza y le comenzó a sobar dulcemente el cabello.

En el castillo Alanís entrababa en el cuarto principal y miro a Paris con una máscara blanca con algunas incrustaciones doradas sosteniendo a Sierra inconsciente en el aire.

-No deberías matarla… nos puede servir luego- le dijo Alanís mientras se acercaba lentamente. "Además… después de todo ella es tal vez la única persona que puede entenderme pues ha sentido y pasado por cosas similares a las que yo he pasado" pensó mientras se paraba frente a Paris.

Paris la regreso a ver con indiferencia y luego sólo soltó a Sierra dejándola caer en el suelo. Bajo su mano y le dio la espalda a Alanís. Los dos, Alanís y Paris regresaron a ver hacia donde estaba el asiento de Clef en el cuarto. Los dos habían sentido la energía de Leibac que comenzaba a materializarse. Leibac apareció al poco tiempo. No tenía ningún golpe serio pero lucia molesto y no llevaba la tiara en su cabeza.

-Paso algo? – preguntó Alanís extrañada al verlo así.

Leibac se paso la mano por el cabello para ponerlo un poco en orden y luego sonrió – Digamos que las cosas sólo se están poniendo un poco más interesantes.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para poner su cabello largo y rubio en orden. Luego abrió sus ojos azules y fríos como hielo. Miro hacia abajo y vio el cuerpo de Sierra en el suelo. –Muerta?- preguntó a Alanís.

-No, pero apenas la salvo de las manos del príncipe- dijo Alanís con una sonrisa.

-Así veo. Está bien, después de todo sólo es tu naturaleza que sale al aire.- dijo Leibac aún sonriendo.- Alanís llévatela y enciérrala en un cuarto. Pon una barrera mágica para que no pueda escapar, después yo le daré una visita. Dónde están Nova y Unmei?- le preguntó a Alanís.

-Deben estar convirtiendo a los que quedan vivos de la gente de Cephiro en zombis- dijo Paris.

-Muy bien… ve ayúdales- le dijo Leibac a Paris.

Paris y Alanís dieron una reverencia. Alanís levantó a Sierra del suelo y los dos salieron del cuarto. Cuando los dos estaban afuera Leibac le toco el costado del abdomen y se vio la mano con un poco de sangre. –Debo decir que tienes una novia muy particular hermano…- dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Luego vio hacia un lado donde estaba el espíritu del viejo pilar de Cephiro Minerva. –No te preocupes. Esto no es nada.- le dijo al verla con cara de preocupación. Ella se acercó y le puso su mano en la mejilla de Leibac. Los dos se miraban a los ojos y un brilló lo cubrió mientras poco a poco sus heridas se iban cerrando.

Los dos jóvenes por fin habían controlado la hemorragia de Clef y ahora descansaban sin alejarse de él. Marina miraba detenidamente a Karma que seguía revisando las vendas y el cuerpo de Clef buscando otras heridas. Luego de un rato Karma se dio cuenta que Marina lo miraba detenidamente. Él regresó a verla y le sonrió.

-A pesar de que te haces el pesado y dices malos chistes, creo que en el fondo eres una persona muy dulce y que te preocupas mucho por tus amigos.- le dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

Karma abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentaría, luego sonrió mientras le contestaba – Creo que todos lo hacemos, no? Tú te preocupas por tus amigas más que por ti misma y eso es algo admirable.

-Bueno ellas son una parte muy importante de mi vida- le dijo mientras regresaba a ver a Anais que le limpiaba el rostro a Lucy con un pañuelo. Latiz estaba sentado al lado de Lucy tomándole la mano.

-Ya ves. No soy tan particular después de todo.- le dijo él mientras se levantaba.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo que no con la cabeza – Creo que eres muy especial. Simplemente no te gusta que otros lo sepan.- luego se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza – además, quiero hablar acerca del… de lo que paso…

Clef en ese momento dio una queja de dolor y apretó los ojos. Marina y Karma regresaron a ver a Clef. Ella se acerco a Clef y le tomó la mano.

-Iré a buscar unas hierbas para el dolor. Quédate al lado de Clef- le dijo y comenzó a alejarse. Después de dos pasos se detuvo – acerca de lo otro… en la fortaleza me di cuenta que tu corazón sigue teniendo dueño, así que no te preocupes- le dijo y comenzó a caminar- luego agregó – puedes sólo pensar como que nunca pasó. – desapareció en un brillo blanco.

-Karma!- levantó un poco la voz Marina mientras lo miraba desaparecer. Luego regresó a ver a Clef "pero que me sirve quererte si en cambio tu no me quieres a mi" le preguntó al Clef inconsciente frente a ella en silencio.

A lo lejos Ascot la miraba con tristeza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No has pensado en mi no Marina? Aunque sabes lo que Caldina era para mí" le preguntaba con la mente desde donde estaba. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Ráfaga que le daba puñetazos a un árbol. Ascot dio un suspiro y comenzó a acercarse a su amigo quien necesitaba aún más consuelo que él mismo.

La noche cayó y Liarna encendió un fuego en medio del círculo que había comenzado a formarse. Latiz tenía envuelta a Lucy con su capa y cerca del fuego para mantenerla caliente. Anais estaba dormida al lado de Lucy. Rafaga dormía recostado al lado del árbol que había estado golpeando más temprano y Ascot estaba sentado al lado de él mirando a Marina detenidamente. Marina por su parte miraba como Clef comenzaba a temblar un poco del frio. "Demonios porque me quite el abrigo cuando estaba en el castillo" pensó mientras le ponía la mano en la frente. "Esta muy caliente" pensó. En ese momento Karma apareció con unas hierbas y un pedazo de tela en goteando agua en su mano.

-Así que tiene fiebre?- dijo al verlo.- No te preocupes esto se la bajará rápido. Sólo necesito hervir esto con las hierbas.- dijo. Después puso las hierbas en adentro del pedazo de tela y luego una de sus manos abajo donde salían las gotas. Su mano brillo en rojo y luego el agua pareció volverse más oscura. Se agachó y le comenzó a dar la medicina a Clef poco a poco para que este no se ahogara. Al principio Clef reacciono como si se ahogara un poco pero luego comenzó a tragar la medicina.

-Cómo es que conoces todas esta hierbas y eres tan bueno con la magia si no eres de Cephiro? Como las aprendiste tan rápido?- le preguntó sorprendida Marina.

-Bueno es que después de todo soy Karma, no?- le dijo este mientras se quitaba la túnica para ponerla sobre Clef. Al terminar de decirlo le guiño el ojo y le sonrió. Marina sólo sonrió de regreso y dijo que no con la cabeza. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Karma se sentó a un lado de Clef recostándose en el árbol como preparándose a dormir.

-Te vas a dormir?- le preguntó Marina.

-No… sólo cerrare los ojos un rato. No te preocupes tengo un sueño muy ligero si siento que él se queja o se mueve me despertaré.- le dijo mientras miraba a Clef.- Pero creo que tú debes dormir un rato. Debes estar exhausta después de la batalla.

Ella también se arrecosto al árbol al otro lado de Clef. Karma y Marina no se podían ver la cara por esto.-Debería, pero no creo que pueda. Aunque no me acercado a ella… quien estar despierta cuando Lucy o Clef despierten.

-Ya veo.- dijo Karma y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos.

-Hey Karma- dijo Marina tímidamente.

-Ah?

-No quiero pensar que nunca pasó… nos besamos… y… aunque no puedo mentirte que siento por ti lo mismo que siento por Clef… tampoco puedo mentir y decir que no siento nada… así que no quiero pensar como que nunca paso…- dijo Marina sin darse la vuelta.

Karma abrió los ojos de un solo al escuchar las palabras de Marina. Regreso a verla pero ella no lo veía a él. Luego bajo la cabeza y vio a Clef que dormía. Sin agregar nada más se arrecosto de nuevo en el árbol y cerró los ojos. "Lo dices porque crees que él no te ama… pero él si lo hace… puedo ser tan egoísta para tratar de robar el amor de quien se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo?" se preguntó Karma mientras dio un suspiro que Marina no escuchó. Por su parte Marina que esperaba una respuesta de Karma se dio la vuelta al ver que el no reaccionaba y lo vio arrecostado como si estuviera dormido.

-Pensé que dijo que tenía un sueño ligero --…- dijo dio un suspiro y se arrescoto al árbol mientras regresaba a ver a sus amigas a lo lejos. Lucy aun no reaccionaba. Después vio a Ascot que estaba cerca de otro árbol y quien la miraba a ella. Levantó la mano como diciendo hola. Ascot sólo bajo la cabeza sin contestarle.

"Duele mucho… y tu sólo haces eso?" pensó y lagrimas comenzaron a bajarle silenciosamente por las mejillas a Ascot.

-Ascot?- dijo Marina suspiro de nuevo y bajo la cabeza. Luego regreso a ver a Clef quien parecía respirar más tranquilamente. "Como es de irónico el amor… no te parece… Ascot y Karma me aman… y yo en cambio no puedo de dejar de amarte a ti… aunque tú no me ames…" dijo mientras le agarraba la mano.

A medida que pasaba la noche uno a uno los jóvenes fueron quedándose dormidos. El cansancio y las heridas emocionales y físicas de la noche anterior habían robado la energía de todos en ese bosque. La paz de la noche lleno todo Cephiro. No sólo los diez jóvenes dormían, sino todo el bosque. Los animales y las bestias también dormían en la primera noche de paz que Cephiro tenía desde la llegada de Leibac.

Leibac miraba hacia afuera desde una ventana en el castillo. "Una noche hermano… te daré una noche… después de esta noche comenzará el camino al final… a tu final" pensó mientras fijaba sus ojos en la nada.

El sol salió en un día con cielo completamente azul. Ni una nube tapaba el cielo. El brillo del sol comenzó a levantar a Clef quien después de la posición que Karma le había dado durmió tranquilamente. El había recuperado algo de color, aunque aún estaba débil por toda la sangre que había perdido el día anterior. Karma fue el primero en levantarse. Abrió los ojos y vio a todos dormidos. "Un poco de paz al menos". Después regreso a ver a Clef y Marina y notó que Marina tenía sujetada la mano de Clef."Supongo que como humanos no podemos pelear contra nuestros deseos… el corazón manda sobre nuestras inseguridades". Se levantó de donde estaba y sin ver más hacia atrás salió a caminar.

Clef abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de sentarse. Sintió un poco de dolor en el hombro por lo que evito hacer movimientos bruscos. Al abrir más los ojos se dio cuenta que Marina estaba a su lado. "Marina" pensó. Al bajar la mirada a su mano se dio cuenta que ella tenía su mano sobre la suya. Clef sonrió. Ese simple gesto le había traído una pequeña felicidad que no había sentido desde que su hermano llegará a Cephiro. Marina comenzó a abrir sus ojos con la mano que no tomaba la de Clef se restregó los ojos.

-Buenos días – le dijo Clef jovialmente y con un sonrisa en la boca.

Marina abrió los ojos como platos –Clef! Estas bien!- dijo y entonces lo abrazo de un solo apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-…. – La cara de Clef se puso morada del dolor-Marina… Marina… --U

-Que bueno que estas bien! Anoche nos asustaste mucho! Te pusiste pálido y con mucha fiebre!- Marina hablaba sin parar de la felicidad que tenia.

-Marina…. Me duele x-x… - murmuro Clef casi al punto de desmayarse.

-Ahí! Lo siento!- le dijo Marina soltándolo. –De verdad que lo siento.

-Jejeje… no te preocupes estoy bien -U– le dijo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza y poniéndose la mano sobre el hombro. Entonces fue cuando vio la túnica de Karma. –Esto es de Karma.

-Si él me ayudo a cuidarte toda la noche- le dijo Marina.- Por cierto… a donde se metió? Estaba dormido al lado tuyo cuando yo me quede dormida.

-Tu también te quedaste toda la noche a mi lado Marina?- le dijo Clef sorprendido.

Marina se sonrojo al momento – Ejemm… bueno… pues si… estabas muy enfermo… y… pues yo… estaba muy preocupada…

Karma apareció al momento con unas hierbas en las manos.

-Veo que la posición de anoche sirvió… O será que después de 700 años simplemente eres un árbol duro de cortar- le dijo Karma con una sonrisa al ver a Clef con más color. Se agacho tomo un poco de tierra del suelo y la mezclo con las hierbas en sus manos.

-Pues tú sabes que entre más viejo el árbol más grueso es el tronco- le contestó Clef con una sonrisa.

-Entonces demos gracias por los troncos gruesos… después de todo ellos son como los buenos amigos… muy difíciles de encontrar – le dijo y los dos se sonrieron.- A ver déjame ponerte esto en las heridas. La sangre debe estar lo suficientemente seca para quitarte las vendas.- agregó y comenzó a quitarle tiernamente las vendas.

Marina sonrió a ver a los dos amigos de esa manera. "Los dos son muy buenas personas" pensó aun sonriendo.

En el mismo claro los otros jóvenes seguían dormidos. La primera en levantarse había sido Lucy. Lucy abrió los ojos y vio primero a Latiz acostado a su lado. "Latiz…" pensó. Luego se sentó lentamente y vio a su otro lado a Anais que estaba acostada al otro lado. Regreso a ver de nuevo a Latiz y se dio cuenta que Liarna estaba al lado de Latiz. Entonces le dio un dolor de cabeza.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Mi cabeza! Ahhhhhhhhh- gritó. Las imágenes del secuestro, la batalla y la explosión de Luz la inundaban.

Todos los que aun estaban dormidos se levantaron al momento. Clef, Marina, y Karma que estaban a unos pasos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar el grito.

-Lucy!- gritaron los tres. Marina se levantó y corrió a donde Lucy.

Latiz, Anais y Liarna también se levantaron al momento. Latiz la tomó por los hombros preocupado.-Lucy que te pasa?

-Lucy tranquilízate- le decía Anais con la mano en la boca preocupada al ver a su amiga así.

Marina llego al momento y se tiro de rodillas frente a su amiga tomándola de los hombros.-Lucy tranquila todo esta bien!

El dolor se fue inmediatamente con había venido. Lucy comenzó a levantar la cabeza lentamente y vio a Marina a los ojos y con una cara llena de preocupación y desesperación pero con una voz llena de tranquilidad le dijo –Marina… no puedo llorar… no quiero llorar… no deseo llorar… siento un vació en el pecho… pero no quiero llorar… siento como si ya no fuera yo misma…-

-Lucy…- le dijo Marina que también había notado que los ojos de su amiga no eran lo mismo. La llama que los ojos de Lucy solían tener se había ido. Anais y Latiz que estaban a los lados de las chicas se quedaron mudos. Nadie sabía que decir. Nadie entendía lo que Lucy decía. Sólo Clef.

-Lo siento Lucy… lo siento mucho…- murmuró Clef desde el árbol donde estaba mientras Karma lo retenía para que no se parara. –Ayúdame a caminar hasta allá- le pidió a Karma.

Ascot y Karma que también se había despertado se acercaron. Los dos tenían bolsas negras debajo de los ojos. Los dos se habían levantado varias veces durante la noche con la imagen de la muerte de Caldina corriéndoles por la cabeza.

-Lucy? A que te refieres?- le preguntó Latiz.

Lucy se volteo hacia él. –La pasión no esta allí. Sigo siendo la misma pero al mismo tiempo no. El fuego… el fuego… se apagó- dijo mientras apretaba la camiseta a la altura del pecho haciéndola que se arrugará.

-Esa era la parte de tu corazón que se materializo en Luz.- dijo Clef mientras se acercaba.- Aunque Luz representaba cosas negativas de ti, también representaba cosas positivas. Tu pasión… la pasión que te hizo querer rescatar Cephiro desde un principio, tu pasión por hacer lo correcto… esa pasión que te hizo sentirte culpable por la muerte de Esmeralda… eso era Luz. Ahora que Luz desapareció… esa parte de tu corazón también lo hizo… así que aunque sigues siendo Lucy… no eres completamente ella.- le dijo- lo siento. Lo siento mucho Lucy. Lo siento por no poder haberte rescatado- le dijo Clef a Lucy bajando la cabeza y con lagrimas escapándole de los ojos.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron. Aunque no entendían completamente las palabras al mismo tiempo lo hacían. Todos regresaron a ver a Lucy quien simplemente había soltado su camisa y bajado la mano.

Lucy bajo la cabeza y tal sólo dijo –Ya veo… entonces, ya no seré la misma- no agregó más y todos en el círculo que se había formado se quedaron en silencio.

A/N: Esta vez fue corto y tranquilo. xD Todos necesitábamos un break. Algunos deben odiarme :p. Uno de ellos mi propia hermana xD. Pero… esta historia se manda sola y las ideas simplemente vienen así. Prometo no matar a nadie más xD. Bueno… creo que no puedo prometer eso xD. Me tomaré un mes de break de escribir porque tengo un mundo de trabajo, pero en diciembre traigo más. Me comprometo que terminaré la historia antes de mayo del 2009 y que no pasaré de 30 capítulos. Así que el final ya esta cerca. Hasta ya lo tengo… lo que no tengo es lo de en medio xDDD… esta autora es un goce.


End file.
